The best part of me
by TheWeasleyGirls
Summary: So this is an AU - Story about Ron and Hermione. Ron is an Auror who was cursed during a mission and Hermione is his healer in St. Mungos. they don't know eachother in the beginning but they will definitely get in touch. A lot of fluff and smut in the later chapters. Oh and obiviously all characters belong to J.K. Rowling! Ratet MA! P.S. We changed from script to normal style!
1. Chapter 1 - St Mungo's

So this will be an AU Story about Ron and Hermione, were Ron is an Auror and Hermione is his healer. They don't know each other in the beginning, but they will definitely get in touch :-)

We (4 girls) wrote this story some weeks ago and we are not finished yet. So this will be a multichapter Story.

Just for your information: we are from Germany and our English is not on the highest level. We still hope that you like the story. You are very welcome to inform us about mistakes we made with our translation. We always try our best but we are open for help!

So we hope you enjoy it (despite the mistakes we made :-P)

The Weasleygirls

**Chapter 1 – St. Mungo's**

"Watch out, Ron!" Harry yelled, as another curse from another direction shot at him and his best mate. Ron just threw himself to the ground as he fired anew repelling charm out of his wand directly towards a Death Eater, who had surrounded them. Either Harry fired around himself and tried to cover Ron, but again out of nowhere some Death Eaters appeared which made it actually harder for them. It have been that way for almost half an hour ever since they stormed the little house on the outskirts of England to shadow and arrest some former Death Eaters. But now they were surrounded. There was no way out. Harry and Ron have been the best Aurors in their unit for almost two years now but nevertheless, this time there were fatal problems that none of them had expected. Ron was an absolutely splendid strategist who could change his approach quickly. Harry was the one who makes a plan and racks his brain over every mission before it was even happening. As in their years at Hogwarts, both of them complemented each other perfectly. But now they were stuck. Ron couldn't count how many of them were there. There were too many… he prayed that he and his best friend would make it out alive.

'_We fought against Lord Voldemort and conquered him and now we're supposed to die here? I can't let Harry die! He loves my sister and she loves him, too! She'd kill me…and what have you got to lose, Ron? You've been single since Lavender and…'_

But he couldn't think any further. He heard Harry scream. He jumped to his feet and saw that one of the Death Eaters was pointing his wand at Harry. Soon after, Harry's wand flew through the air. Ron cursed and jumped in front of his best friend. He aimed at the attacker of Harry and the guy fell to the ground. A moment later everything went black and Ron hits the ground.

_***Another place, another time***_

All hell broke loose at St. Mungo's. Several healers and nurses were running around. Hermione was stressed out because injured people were constantly brought into the hospital. She recognized a dark haired man with glasses, who carried in another man with ginger hair. The man was completely taken aback, was looking around frightened and screaming: "Help! Here… I need help!" Hermione and some healers immediately ran to him.

"Sir, we'll take care of him!" Hermione tried to calm him down, but her colleague interrupted her with the words: "Auror Harry Potter! And this is Auror Ron Weasley, am I right?!" Hermione had a puzzled expression, because she didn't know exactly why he knew those two. Harry, who now had tears in his eyes, answered in a shaky voice: "Yes... Please take care of him! He was struck by a curse. I don't know exactly which one… "

The healers carried off Ron on an approaching stretcher, whereas Hermione stopped in front of the man who apparently was called Potter. "Mr. Potter, would you please follow me? I need some information's about Mr. Weasley so we can admit him to our hospital! Oh... And are you all right or do you need to see a healer?" she asked. Harry was worried about Ron but Hermione ripped him from his thoughts: "Mr. Potter? Are you all right? Would you like to be examined by a healer so that you are on the safe side?" Harry shook his head slightly absent and answered: "Excuse me? Oh... Eh... No! I'm fine… at least physically. I'm just worried about my partner. He has… he was… this Death Eater hits him with a curse… which was actually meant for me!"

He let himself sink to one of the chairs in the reception area of St. Mungo's and buried his face in his hands. Hermione sat next to him and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Potter, I fully understand your concern but you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. Your partner would have had his reasons to help you and he won't want you to blame yourself for everything. I promise you we'll take good care of his health here. Everything will be fine, we don't have the best healers for nothing." she smiled encouragingly at him and hoped to have calmed him down a bit. Harry took a deep breath and smiled back, even still a bit tortured. "Thanks. You're right. But, you know, so many people have sacrificed themselves for me. I just couldn't stand it if he…", but he couldn't talk any further because he had to swallow the tears that came up.

Hermione wanted to help him in some way and made a suggestion: "Okay... I have an idea. I'll ask a colleague to record the important data of Mr. Weasley. In the meantime I'll try to find out what curse hit him and how fast we can help him. I'll let you know as quickly as I can. Is that all right?" Hermione had no idea what the man in front of her must have experienced in his life but she realized it was necessary to relieve him of some of his worries. He seemed to accept her offer because he looked up and nodded silently.

Hermione went to the reception desk of the hospital and asked her colleague to record Mr. Weasley's data with the help of Mr. Potter. She introduced the two to each other and she went into the treatment room, where the red-haired man was examined at the time. When she entered the room, several healers were scurrying around the, seemingly unconscious, man. Hermione came closer and took a look at his face. It was bloody, like his whole body and he was littered with cuts. "Apparently 'Sectum Sempra'..." Hermione whispered as she approached. Mr. Johnson, the chief healer looked at Hermione and nodded. "Very good, Miss Granger. What else would you say about his condition?" Healer Johnson asked. Hermione took a few steps and took a closer look at Ron's condition. She took her wand and checked his vitals. "His pulse is very low… probably because of the massive blood loss…" she mumbled, while she examined his body with her wand. She looked at the chief healer in shock and asked: "Cruciatus?" "Very good... What else?" Healer Johnson wanted to know.

"But Sir… He could've…" Hermione couldn't bring up the words, so Johnson finished her sentence. "Yeah... He could've died…"

Hermione looked at the Redhead who was still unconscious. She took a closer look and suddenly she noticed how handsome he was. His ginger hair was wildly messed-up and now, that the traces of blood had been removed, his face looked so loving. Red stubbles covered his face and made him look manlier. His body was muscular and he looked tall and fit. Hermione swallowed hard and said: "I'm... Eh… I'll let his family know... "

She went out and thought about why she was so moved by the fate of this young man. She couldn't explain it to herself. There was something unique about him, but she didn't know what it was. Hermione went back to the waiting room where the partner of the red-haired Auror was still waiting. In the meantime his whole family seemed to have joined. The room was filled with countless people with copper hair. A couple, around 50 years old, held each other in their arms. The man tried to sooth the weeping woman by stroking her back gently. Hermione was sure that these two had to be the young man's parents. There were also four nervous looking young men, talking quietly.

Next to the young Auror sat a young woman sobbing in his arms and Hermione could hear her say something like _'she didn't want to lose another brother'_. She saw him gently holding the redhead in his arms, whispering something soothing in her ear and kissing her temple. These two also had to be a couple, Hermione suspected. She wondered if this family had experienced anything bad in the second wizarding war. The small hints of Mr. Potter and the words of the young lady indicated that. Hermione shook of her thoughts off and walked towards the family. She cleared her throat to announce herself and said: "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry got up, walked up to her and asked: "How is he doing? Is he gonna make it?" The elder woman, who seemed to be Mr. Weasley's mother, spoke with a sob: "We're his family! Oh please tell us that our son and brother isn't going to die!" Tears were streaming down the woman's face as she stood in front of Hermione pleadingly.

Hermione could barely stand to see it. The desperate faces in front of her made her feel very uncomfortable. "I'm Hermione Granger, prospective healer. I just got out of the treatment room and I want to be honest with you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Your son has lost a lot of blood and is currently unconscious. He was both struck by the Cruciatus curse and Sectum Sempra and it's a miracle that he's still alive." she confessed and looked at the shocked faces in front of her. She quickly continued to speak to take away their fears: "I can tell you he's stable for now. His wounds have been treated perfectly and he needs to take a few potions over the next few days so that his blood loss can be compensated. We just put him in a coma so his body can recover faster." One of his, probably, brother spoke with obvious relief: "Thank Merlin! And Mum, the coma is probably the best for him. You know Ronniekins! When he wakes up, he probably wants to leave for the next mission right away! "The mother had to smile lightly at the words of the tall, lanky redhead. He put an arm around her shoulder, pressed her to himself and kissed the top of her head.

"You could be quite right about that, George. How long does he have to stay in a coma? May we see him?" Harry wanted to know. "I think 24 hours will do, then we'll get him out of the coma. But he should stay here for two or three more days and when he's back home he will need your support. He should avoid work, sports, stress… and... eh… sexual activities... for two or three weeks. Oh and sure, you can see him when he's moved to his room." Hermione told them. "Thank you so much! Thank you for saving my son! I can't take any more losses. And of course, I'll make sure he doesn't overstrains himself. We're a big family and we're all gonna help him, aren't we?" the mother said and everybody around her nodded in agreement. George couldn't stop himself from laughing and said chuckling: "Of course, Mum! And the sex ban shouldn't be a problem for our eternal bachelor."

He earned a slap on the back of his head from the redheaded girl and asked indignantly: "Oi, what's that for?" "Not everybody's a womanizer like you, George! And that's a good thing!" the girl answered and Hermione had to smile and for some reason she was relieved that the handsome redhead didn't have a girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2 - First encounter

_Hey there,_

_Thank you so much for the first reviews :-) It's nice to read some comments about our story! _

_So here is the second chapter! Enjoy :-)_

_The Weasleygirls_

**Chapter 2 – First encounter**

The next morning, as Hermione entered Mr. Weasley's room, some of his siblings and Mr. Potter were apparently already sitting there. "Oh eh…. Excuse me for interrupting..." Hermione apologized, when Molly interrupted her: "It's all right, it's all right dear! Go ahead…" Hermione announced that she just wanted to administer some potions to Ron, which would also wake him up. "Will he wake up immediately?" his sister Ginny wanted to know.

"Unfortunately, it can take a few hours. But we're trying to do our best!" Hermione explained.

"Of course you do! Thank you so much, my dear! If you don't mind, we'd go for a walk! Ronniekins will get along for a few minutes without us, won't he?" Molly said, as she

watched her son anxiously. Her daughter stood by her side and put a hand on her arm, soothing her. " 'Course, Mum! Come on! I'm starving. I'm sure the healer takes good care of Ron for the moment." she encouraged her mother and Hermione agreed: "Mrs. Weasley, you can go for a short walk. This will take a few minutes so it's no problem!"

Molly smiled lovingly at her and Hermione smiled back slightly. Molly, Ginny and the others left the infirmary. In the meantime Hermione went to the bed of the redhead. There she could read his full name on a board attached to the bed. _Ronald Bilius Weasley. _She chuckled and gave him his potions. Hermione took some notes with her quill, which she always carried with her and mere seconds later, the man named _Ronald_ began to move. Hermione was watching him with shock and whispered: "That's not possible!" He moved back and forth and suddenly his eyes opened. "Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

His head slowly tilted to the tender voice he heard and at first he thought he was dreaming. He blinked several times as he recognized the young woman, who was the most gorgeous woman he ever saw in his entire life. She was slim and she had chocolate brown eyes. Her bushy, curly hair was tied to a ponytail and she smiled at him sweetly, saying: "Don't be scared! You're at St. Mungo's and I'm Hermione Granger, your healer Mr. Weasley! How do you feel?" He blinked again, slowly became conscious and answered hoarsely: "Ehm... To be quite honest… Pretty poorly…" "Are you in pain? Should I fetch something for you?" she asked but he told her, that he was just tired.

"You were very lucky, Mr. Weasley!" she made him understand, while she'd scribbled down some last notes. "You work a lot, don't you?" Ron guessed, while he observed her briefly.

She looked up from her notes and watched him.

"Ehm... Pardon?"

"I mean... You look stressed…"

"Do I?" she asked slightly offended.

She was amazed that he had watched her so closely, yet she thought it was somewhat rude of him.

"Yeah, kind of. So… Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked boldly. Hermione's jaw fell down, unable to speak. "I take this as a no... Good! What do you do when you're not working? Maybe we can meet for a cup of tea sometime?" he suggested.

She shut her notebook and was a little bewildered how he talked to her. Why would he ask questions like that when he'd just awakened? But she still thought it was rather sweet how he looked at her and that he had this lopsided grin on his face.

She was about to answer, when suddenly the door opened and his family entered the room. Hermione left the room as quickly as she could and was still stunned when she closed the door behind her. Sweet as he was, she thought asking questions like that was pretty brash. Why did he dare tell her she looked stressed, only to ask her out on a date in the same breath? Didn't his sister say that he wasn't the Playboy type, like his brother seemed to be? Maybe he was still dizzy from the meds and talked wildly because of that? After all, it had been unusual to wake up right after receiving the potion. Hermione decided to shake off her thoughts about Ron. She wouldn't see him again anyway because today she had her last day at St. Mungo's to return to Wizard University afterwards. So she went into the healer's room, gave a brief report of Ron's treatment and said goodbye to everyone. The only thing she wanted after her last night shift at St. Mungo's was her bed and a good kip.

_**About the same time in Ron's room**_

While Molly carefully held her son in her arms and kept telling him how happy she was that he was getting better, Ginny couldn't forget the expression on Hermione's face. She had looked confused and angry at the same time and Ginny wondered why. "Ronniekins, I'm so glad you're okay. We were scared to death! But please tell me, what did you do to the nice healer?" she wanted to know. "Ginny! Your brother just woke up from a coma and you're asking him out about a healer? You can't be serious!" Molly said sourly. Ron answered with a lopsided grin on his face: "It's alright, Mum! It's simple, Ginny. I just asked her if she has a boyfriend and if we could have a tea-date sometime."

Everyone in the room, except Ron, asked incredulously: "You what?" "So what? She's hot!" he answered shrugging his shoulders. Everybody but Ron exchanged distraught looks and they were more than perplexed. "Who are you and what did you do to my brother?" Bill wondered, while George turned to his mother. "Mum, you need to check if he's got a fever! He's probably still delirious… he would never do a thing like that, would he!?"

She took the words of her third youngest seriously and bent over Ron. She put her lips on his forehead to check if he was hot. She backed off in shock. "He's feverish! Harry, my dear, could you go get the young healer? I do believe Ron has a fever and he needs an antipyretic potion! We can also take this as an opportunity to apologize for his brash behavior and explain everything to her.", she commanded. Harry just nodded and went outside as fast as he could to get Hermione back. On the hospital floor, he met the head healer Johnson and asking him, where he could find healer Granger. "Oh, I'm sorry! She just finished her last shift here and she already used the Floo Network to get home. You should know, she's returning to university next week. May I help you instead?" Johnson asked.

"Oh... Eh...yes! Ronald Weasley, who was admitted yesterday, seems to have a fever. When Miss Granger gave him the wake up potion he woke up immediately and asked her questions about her relationship status. We actually wanted to apologize to her and hoped it was caused by the fever. Ron usually is the shy type when it comes to women. He would never ask such inappropriate questions." Harry explained.

"Oh my…. Dear Merlin! Poor Hermione. Now I understand why she looked so confused when she said goodbye. She just told us he woke up right after the treatment with the potion. This is indeed unusual and I think it's possible that his body reacts with a fever. And who's feverish can talk silly stuff sometimes, right?" healer Johnson laughed.

Harry had a lopsided grin on his face. He knew that the whole thing would be infinitely embarrassing to Ron especially if the words really came out of his mouth unintentionally.

"Come on, Mr. Potter, let's take a closer look at Mr. Weasley's condition." With these words they went back into Ron's room. As they entered the room, Ron chuckled happily and was telling strange things. Healer Johnson went to Ron and checked his temperature.

"Oh dear, the fever is pretty high. I'm assuming that's a side effect of the wake-up potion. As fast as he's awakened, I'm not really surprised…" he mused. Ron smiled lazily and said to Healer Johnson: "Hello... Oh… hey, you looked a little different earlier?!"

"I suggest I get an antipyretic potion for Mr. Weasley, then be should be better tomorrow." Johnson chuckled and looked back and forth between Ron and Molly. As Molly had thanked him, he smiled friendly and briefly left the room.

"This guy is pretty weird… when's the beautiful healer coming back?" asked Ron gurgling. "Not at all for now, Ron." Harry revealed. "Oh no, why? She has a boyfriend, right? She was way too beautiful to be single…" Ron whined.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Ginny?" Ron said grinning.

"Shut up!"

Ron chuckled happily and Ginny couldn't help but smile. Healer Johnson came back and gave Ron the antipyretic potion. Ron drank it all in one sip. Ginny bent over to Harry and whispered to him: "I swear to God… If he gets back to normal tomorrow, I'm gonna take the mickey out of him." Harry chuckled while Ron had fallen asleep again. Healer Johnson checked Hermione's notes and frowned.

"Healer Johnson, is everything alright?" Molly asked.

"Mhh… Mr. Weasley got a doubled dose of the potion…."

"What?" Molly shrieked.

"There's nothin' wrong with that, Mrs. Weasley, but it explains his condition. He probably won't remember a thing tomorrow. Well, it is what it is. Mr. Weasley seems to be sleeping again. I suggest you go home now and come back here tomorrow. There's nothing we can do for him right now. He'll be fine soon, and I promise he'll be the same." Healer Johnson suggested.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson."

Healer Johnson smiled friendly and left the room. The Weasley's and Harry followed his advice and went home.

Over the next few days, Ron gradually recovered but he couldn't remember the incident with the young, pretty woman. Strangely enough, he always dreamed of the same woman and wondered who she could be and why he always dreamed of her. He couldn't explain it and after several days in St. Mungo's he returned to the Burrow, the home where he'd grown up. Although he had had his own apartment for over a year, his mum had insisted that he return to the Burrow so that he could fully recover from the curses.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Leaky Cauldron

**Chapter 3 - The Leaky Cauldron**

The sun had just risen but Ron had been awake for a few hours. He just couldn't get back to sleep anymore because he brooded all the time why he dreamed of this woman since his stay at St. Mungo's. He stared at the ceiling and thought about Ginny's words. She made fun of him because he had tried to chat up the pretty healer while he was still delirious. But could it have been the woman from his dreams? He didn't hope so, 'cause the whole thing was more than embarrassing to him. He would never want to scare off such a beautiful woman.

He closed his eyes and she instantly appeared in his mind. Her beautiful, tender face was covered with quite a few, cute freckles. Her chocolate brown eyes, surrounded by long lashes, were so dark that he wants to drown himself into them. Her nose was small and cute and her lips narrow but still full. Her face was surrounded by beautiful brown curls and her slender figure moved like in slow motion. The sun shining through Ron's eyelids seemed to illuminate the woman from behind so that she seemed even more beautiful and magical to him.

He opened his eyes and sighed. He thought that he had to stop thinking about a woman who either didn't exist at all or whom he wouldn't see again anyway. He hadn't dated a girl since his breakup with Lavender and he estimated it would stay that way. It didn't seem that he was made for the "woman's world" and to adore a woman from his dreams didn't get him anywhere.

He got up slowly because sometimes his movements were still painful. He took fresh clothes out of his closet and went to the bathroom. After all this dreams a cold shower was more than necessary, he mused.

Shortly after that he went down into the kitchen and he cursed his room, which was unfavorably at the top of the Burrow. Every step he took felt like a little electric shock. After a while he'd made it and sat down at the kitchen table in the dining room. He heard his mom working in the kitchen and it didn't take long for her to notice him too. "RON! What are you doin' down here? You aren't supposed to move that much! Honey, I would have brought you your breakfast!" she scolded him. Ron rolled his eyes and tried to explain himself: "I know that, Mom! But as much as I love my orange room, I can't take it anymore. I'm going crazy up there and I needed a change of scenery. Besides, I can't lie in bed like a grandpa forever doin' nothing! My back will thank me for a little exercise." "Oh dear, your old mother's just worried. But now that you're here I'll make you breakfast, alright?" she said lovingly, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, while he scrunched up his face.

"Mom, I don't want to put you to any trouble. I can…"

"Don't argue with me, young man! I'll be right back."

With these words she disappeared into the kitchen. Just at that moment green flames flickered in the fire place and Harry and Ginny stepped out of it.

"Good morning, Ronnie! What are you doin' down here? Didn't you get the order to stay in bed?" Ginny greeted him. "Yeah… but I can't take these four walls anymore and my back is already killing me. Besides I can't sit around forever." Ron growled. Harry started to laugh and turned to Ginny: "Ginny, you owe me 10 Galleons!"

Ron watched them in wonder as an annoyed Ginny took 10 Galleons out of her handbag and handed them to Harry. "Please don't tell me you're betting on me?!" Ron said indignantly. Harry couldn't surpass a grin. "Sorry, mate! But I just knew you wouldn't stay in bed for long. But your sister for once trusted you to be reasonable."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and said: "Well, I think I was wrong! But you're old enough and you'll know what you're doing. I'm gonna go help Mom. As I know her, she probably prepares breakfast for the whole family." With these words Ginny disappeared into the kitchen and Ron stayed behind with Harry in the dining room. Harry took a chair and sat down with Ron. He noticed that Ron seemed pretty absent and he got pretty concerned.

"You alright, Ron? Listen, I'm sorry about the bet. We didn't mean it!"

Ron, who seemed to be lost in thoughts, looked up and answered: **"**Huh? Oh, yeah… no. It's alright. I'm not taking this the wrong way."

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little depressed."

"I don't really know. Ever since I was released from the hospital I dream about this woman every fuckin' night!" Ron sighed.

"Which woman?" Harry asked confusedly.

"I'd like to know that myself. She is gorgeous. Small and delicate, with light brown curls and a perfect face. Especially those chocolate brown eyes… Harry, I think I'm going crazy! I can't think of anything else! Blimey, I'm afraid the curse burned some of my brain cells." Ron explained desperately.

Harry thought for a moment and then it was as if a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Ron, are you sure you don't remember the healer who pulled you out of the coma?"

"Nope... why?" Ron shook his head.

"The way you describe that woman from your dreams… that's exactly how the healer looked like! I mean, I love Ginny more than anything, but even a blind man couldn't miss this beautiful woman." Harry confessed.

"You're kidding! But why didn't I see her again at the hospital? She should have treated me again!?"

"The chief healer said she had her last day that morning. She's still in training and should now be back at university."

Ron buried his face in his hands and whined: "Oh Merlin! I can't believe the questions I asked her! And what's worse, I couldn't even apologize to her! How much bad luck can someone have with women?"

Harry, who smiled encouragingly at him, said: "This hasn't gone very well, but hey! Maybe fate's on your side and you'll meet her again. Then you'll have the chance to make it all up."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but I think that's not going to happen. Women and me, that's just not supposed to be." Ron said sadly, got up and made his way into the orchard. His hunger had passed and he urgently needed fresh air.

_**In the meantime at the University for Magical Nursing Professions….**_

Hermione sat bent over her homework and pondered. She too had only been able to think of the redheaded man and it drove her crazy. She just couldn't figure out why. Actually, he was impudent to her but on the other hand, she knew that he was probably like that due to the fast waking up and his medication. She was completely lost in thoughts, staring at her book. Her friend Parvati tapped her on the shoulder and Hermione startled.

"WEASLEY!" she screamed.

"Nope, just me… How did you come up with Weasley?" Parvati giggled.

Hermione sank deeper into her chair and blushed. "_Oh Hermione, get yourself together! What the hell is wrong with you?" _she thought. Hermione cleared her throat and closed her book.

"Ehm…. I'm so sorry… I think I was daydreamin' a little…" she confessed.

"A little, yeah? Alright… Just tell me, who's Weasley?"

"Oh nobody… okay… Quite an idiot actually…"

"I see… So it's a man we're talkin' about!" Parvati said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Hermione packed her things into her pocket and she and Parvati left the university, which was located in a suburb of London. "I once knew a boy named Weasley…" Parvati suddenly said. Hermione suddenly stopped so Parvati almost ran into her.

"You knew someone with the name 'Weasley'?"

"Yes, we went to Hogwarts together. I was in Gryffindor like him and his best friend Harry Potter. We were in the same school year." Parvati explained.

Hermione's jaw fell open. "Harry Potter? And his best friend's last name was Weasley?"

"Yeah, Ronald Bilius Weasley, to be exact! Why?" her friend wanted to know.

Hermione shook her head in disbelieve and went on talking: "That's… That is insane! The redheaded man who was seriously injured two weeks ago in the Death Eaters attack and who was lying on my ward… His name was Ronald Bilius Weasley and his friend and colleague's name was Harry Potter! But that's impossible!?"

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are heroes for the wizarding world, Hermione! I don't think there's another Harry Potter or another Ronald Weasley. Plus, he's redheaded, and the last time I saw him, he was pretty damn hot!" said Parvati with a dreamy expression on her face.

"This is absolutely insane…" Hermione mumbled as they both walked to their room, dropped their bags to the ground and lay down on their beds.

Hermione stared at the ceiling and pondered while her friend stood up again.

"Do you want to come with me?" she asked, but Hermione didn't answer and kept staring at the ceiling. She had her arms behind her head and smiled coyly.

"Hermiooooneeee!"

Hermione shook off her thoughts and looked to Parvati, just a quiet "hmm?" escaping her lips.

"I just asked you if you wanna come with me. To the Leaky Cauldron? I want to fetch a few drinks and maybe meet some other people there." Parvati explained her plans but Hermione refused, saying: "Oh.. I'd rather say no… I've got a lot to do."

"For Merlin's sake… can you just relax for once in your life? Hermione, you've been learning like crazy all week."

"I have so much to catch up on… I don't know what's wrong with me but I've been having a hard time concentrating lately. I'm sorry, just go without me.", Hermione apologized.

"You'll never meet a man if you don't go out and then you'll die a damsel!" Parvati said slightly annoyed.

Hermione sat up abruptly and looked at her girlfriend in shock. "PARVATI!"

"What? Move your sweet ass and come with me, for once in your life!" Parvati shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her handbag. Hermione sighed, got up from her bed and give in quietly: "Fine... FINE! But not for long. I still have some work to do!" "Sure… Now let's go!" Parvati assured her, grabbed Hermione's hand and they both used the Floo Network to get to the Leaky Cauldron…

…

Ron stood in the orchard, hands shoved deep into his pockets. He kicked a few stones away out of pure frustration. He couldn't understand why he was always so unlucky. He heard steps approaching and he knew exactly who it was.

"Ginny, don't even try to cheer me up. Harry's already done his best."

Ginny stepped by his side and held a sandwich under his nose. She watched him expectantly, saying: "Oh come on, Ronniekins! I already know the Weasley hunger!"

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes but eventually he took the sandwich and ate it.

"Better?" she asked after he'd finished.

"Better!" he sighed.

"Harry told me everything and I know I made fun of you, but Ron, you know me! I like to tease you a little. I wouldn't have thought that she stayed in your memory like that, even though you didn't even consciously perceive her. I'm so sorry that everything went so bad but I don't want you to be sad! What do you think… the three of us could meet George, Neville and Luna today at the Leaky Cauldron? A few drinks and good conversations with friends won't hurt and I think we can pause your bet rest for one day. We'll also make sure you don't do anything stupid." she grinned and hoped to get him out of his depressed mood.

"Ginny… I don't know if this is such a good idea…"

"Oh come on! Pretty, pretty please!? Distraction will do you good and who knows... Maybe you'll meet your Mrs. Right today?" she begged and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"All right, but only because it's you! And I won't stay long, because Mom will chop my head off if I do so!" Ron sighed.

Ginny flung her arms around her brother's neck and ran straight into the house to convince her mother and let Harry know.

…

Later that afternoon, Ron, Harry and Ginny went out. One by one, they stepped into the fireplace of the Weasley Family and vanished in the green flames. In Diagon Alley they met George, who was just closing his store and together they went to the Leaky Cauldron, where Neville and Luna were already waiting.

"Hey guys, glad you made it! Ron, I hope you're doin' better? We heard what happened." Neville greeted them. "Oh eh... Yeah I'm fine… Thanks for askin'!" Ron said while hugging Neville. "He's worse than he wants to admit and his head is full of confused thoughts. I can feel the Wrackspurts surrounding him!" Luna said, smiling softly, towards Neville.

With these words she turned to the others and greeted them as well. Ron was used to Luna's open, direct manner and knew there was nothing to hide from her. But sometimes she could be really scary. He just hoped that the others would forget about Luna's comment.

Together they went to a table in the back of the pub so they could talk at least a little without any interruption. Since Voldemort was defeated, it had become harder for Harry and Ron to enjoy the company of others, since there could be photographers of the Daily Prophet lurking around everywhere. But today it seemed to be relatively quiet and they all took a seat at a big round table. Everyone ordered a drink and they quickly got into conversation. Time flew by while they were talking about God and the world. Ron could finally think of something other than just the woman from his dreams. At some point drinking took its toll and Ron had to go to the loo. He stole away for a moment, went to the loo and ran past the bar on his way back. He had his eyes fixed on the table where the others were sitting, and walked straight towards it. Just at that moment a young witch, with two Butterbeers in her hand, turned away from the bar. She was completely focused on not spilling the drinks, so that she collided with Ron. She spilled the Butterbeer on both his and her shirt.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't even…. see…. you…" Hermione apologized, while her gaze wandered slowly towards the face of the man. She couldn't believe her eyes. There he was... Right in front of her! The young wizard from the hospital! Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

"Oh, no, I'm the one who has to be sorry! I… was… distracted…" Ron held his breath when he saw who was standing in front of him. Could this be true or was he dreaming again?! There she was! The woman from his dreams! And she was even more beautiful than he imagined. He felt his ears turn red and he couldn't even speak. How should he face her now, after this whole hospital incident?!


	4. Chapter 4 - Distracted

**Chapter 4 - Distracted **

"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked in disbelief.Ron rubbed his neck in embarrassment, answering: **"**Yeah... That's me…""Oh no... Your shirt is stained with Butterbeer!" she said, pointing at his shirt. **"**Don't worry!" he smiled and pulled out his wand to let his shirt dry in seconds. He looked at the young witch again and noticed that her shirt was also wet and that her skin shimmered through the fabric. Ron swallowed hard and tried to control his thoughts.

"Ehm… May I?" he indicated to dry her shirt as well and since Hermione still had both hands full, she nodded and answered:** "**Yeah... Sure, if it doesn't bother you?!" **"**No, of course not! I mean, what else is magic for?" he said witha lopsided grin on his face and Hermione thought he was incredibly cute. When he pointed his wand at Hermione's blouse, she bit her lower lip and tried to control her thoughts. "_Actually, he's pretty sweet and charming. His smile is incredibly sexy", _she thought and smiled. Ron finished his task and Hermione's blouse was dry and clean again.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"You're welcome!"

Suddenly there was a short, tense silence between them. Ron was only thinking about Hermione and he didn't know what to do, let alone what to say. Hermione stared at her empty glasses and eventually turned back to the bar but Ron noticed and took her glasses.

"Oh wait, I'll get the glasses refilled! I think I owe you one."

She looked at him in wonder, because he'd behaved quite differently in the hospital. In St Mungo's he had been very brash and quite an idiot. But now he was charming, courteous and pretty sweet. She smiled as he went to the bar to refill the glasses. He turned back to Hermione and handed her the two glasses. Hermione took them from him, smiled shyly and thanked him. "Pleasure! So… Have a nice evening... I'm gonna go back to my friends' table.", he said but suddenly, Hermione's girlfriend Parvati joined them.

"Hermione! There you are! I was afraid you'd run away." Parvati said, as Hermione turned to her friend and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I was held up for a moment."

This was the moment Parvati noticed Ron. "Oh Merlin… Ron?!"

Hermione watched her friend and the redhead carefully. Suddenly she remembered that both knew each other from school.

"Parvati? Wow! It must've been years since we last saw each other!" Ron smiled and Parvati hugged Ron, who looked a little clumsy.

"Hermione, this is Ronald Weasley, but you already knew this I think! Ron, this is Hermione Granger. We're studying together at the University for Magical Nursing Professions!" Parvati introduced them to each other.

Ron looked at Hermione when Parvati took a Butterbeer from her, but then he held out his hand to her: "It's nice to meet you, Miss Granger."

Hermione stared at him and her heart was beating rather quickly. "_Hermione, pull yourself together! It's just a handshake!"_

She took his hand and shook it briefly. For a moment they both looked into each other's eyes and as the handshake loosened, Hermione's touch left a tingling sensation on Ron's skin.

He looked at her and tried to stay as normal as possible.

"Ehm… the joy is all mine, Ron… Oh, eh Mr. Weasley.", Hermione kept getting the words mixed up what made her blush slightly.

"Oh, you can call me Ron if you want!"

"Ehm... Okay, Ron. I'm Hermione."

"That's a beautiful name!"

"Thank you…"

"So I'm…"

He wanted to go past her, but she always went to the same side, so that they kept standing in each other's way. Hermione giggled and walked aside to let him pass.

"Ehm... See you…" he saidand wanted to go back to his table. George, Harry and Ginny had watched them all the time and all of them grinned broadly.

"Ron?"

Ron smiled when Hermione called out for him. He turned around to her again.

"Yeah?"

"How…how are you doing?"

Ron heart seemed to sink into his feet. He could hardly believe she was asking about his condition. Or did she just asked because she was a healer?

"I'm fine, thanks. I seem to have had quite a bit of luck." he answered smiling.

"Yes, you're incredibly lucky!" she told him.

"Thanks, by the way, for taking such good care of me!" he beamed.

"Oh, not for that, really. Besides, it's my job…"

"Yeah… sure…"

Then there was an uncomfortable silence again. Ron shifted from one foot to the other, looking to the floor. Hermione shyly bit her lower lip and her heart raced. In the meantime Parvati had gone back to the table to leave them alone. Hermione looked briefly to Parvati who winked at her. Then she looked back at Ron.

"Okay... Ehm... I'm going back to Parvati, take care…"

"Take care yourself, Hermione."

Hermione was just leaving when Ron called her name: "Hermione, wait!"

Ron went to her quickly and she smiled sweetly at him. Ron couldn't help but admire her slender body for a moment. "_Oh Merlin, please don't let my mind sit out!" _he prayed before he stopped in front of her. As Ron approached her, a whiff of his aftershave blew over to her. Hermione took a deep breath and had to pull herself together, not closing her eyes.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Ron rubbed his neck again and had a lopsided grin on his face. Hermione could have melted right in front of him. "_Oh Hermione! Get a grip on yourself! He was a patient of yours, and on top of that he was completely impudent and rude to you!" _she thought for a moment and looked into his deep blue eyes

"Yeah... Well… I want… to apologize to you!" he stammered.

"Apologize? For what?" she asked, a little confused.

His ears turned red and he couldn't stop rubbing his neck. "I can't remember a thing, but my family told me I was pretty rude to you. I'm so sorry about that! I'm not usually like that!" he explained. Hermione blushed at the memory and cleared her throat. "Oh... Ehm... Yeah, it's alright! That's nice from you. Thanks, Ron!"

Ron smiled at her again and her knees became weak and she wondered how it was even possible that she could stand at all.

"Yeah… So I'll go back to my friends then. Maybe we'll see each other again. Bye, Hermione!" he said goodbye and so he walked away and took a seat at the table where his friends and siblings were still waiting. Hermione watched him and then saw Luna put an arm around him. Hermione's heart sank painfully and suddenly she felt sick. _"Does he have a girlfriend? Then why did he ask me if I had a boyfriend? Okay, he apologized for that… Such a handsome, nice man is definitely in a relationship... Oh Hermione, why do you even care? He was your patient!" _she pondered as she constantly looked at him and went back to Parvati. Even when she sat with Parvati again, she couldn't concentrate on the conversation. All the time she glanced back to the table where Ron was sitting with his friends. She wanted to observe whether the blonde, young witch was his girlfriend, which was quite possible after she had greeted him so warmly. However, there was no further exchange of tenderness. But that didn't have to mean anything…

Parvati noticed Hermione's mental absence and couldn't help smiling. When Parvati touched Hermione's arm, she startled and squeaked loudly. Parvati burst out laughing loudly.

"Parvati! Have you gone crazy scaring me like that? The two wizards at the bar are already watching!" Hermione complained. "It's your own fault, Hermione! Ever since you faced Ron, I can't have a normal conversation with you!" Parvati said and Hermione felt herself blushing. **"**Since your eyes and thoughts are with my former classmates all the time anyway, we take the easy way and sit with them at the table! Besides, it would be good for you to meet other young people besides me. Plus, you know right away who's with whom." Parvati winked encouragingly at Hermione, but she felt herself blushing even more. She had the sudden urge to disapparate, but she knew that if she did, Parvati wouldn't leave her alone in the next few days and she would never reach her learning goal.


	5. Chapter 5 - Midnightconversations I

**Chapter 5 – Midnight conversations I**

Parvati stood up, took her Butterbeer and with a slight movement of her head she made Hermione understand to follow her. Reluctantly and with slightly flushed cheeks, Hermione went after her. Parvati was highly amused and went to the table of her former school friends. While Hermione followed her, she turned her eyes to the ground, but she couldn't help shooting a glance at Ron once in a while. He was just perfect. The way he ran his fingers through his hair, how he wiped his full lips with the back of his hand to get rid of the last drop of Butterbeer, his beautiful blue eyes and his husky, deep voice. Suddenly Hermione longed for his fingers to run through her hair, his hand brushing her lips, his eyes sparkling because of her and his voice, whispering in her ear. Hermione was lost in thoughts and she didn't notice that Parvati had stopped at the table. "Ouch, Hermione! What the hell…"

Before Parvati could finish her sentence, she turned around and noticed the expression on Hermione's face. Her cheeks were glowing red and Parvati knew exactly why.

"Parvati, I'm so sorry, I didn't realized you stopped…. I was…. I mean…I'm … Sorry!" Hermione stammered and Parvati smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"Hey guys! Do you mind if we join you?" Parvati greeted Ron, his friends and family.

After the two were welcomed at the table, Hermione introduced herself briefly, but tried to avoid eye contact with Ron. The conversation went smoothly and eventually Hermione looked in Ron's direction. Their eyes met, they looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled shyly at each other.

Hermione noticed how he kept trying to say something, but as soon as he opened his wonderful, perfect mouth, he closed it again. Hermione suddenly realized that the brash young man from St. Mungo's had nothing in common with the man sitting right in front of her. Ron seemed to be shy, maybe more than Hermione herself and if she wanted to get to know him; and for Merlin's sake she couldn't think of anything but him; she had to take the first step. Ron sat in the midst of his friends and siblings but realized nothing of their conversations because he was busy throwing stolen glances at Hermione.

He thought his heart would stop beating when Parvati and Hermione came to their table shortly before. He was completely uncertain, because Hermione avoided his gaze.

"_I'm sure she still thinks I'm a horny git, who just asks her about her relationships without even knowing her!"_ he thought and could still have slapped himself for it. Nevertheless he couldn't help himself and had to look at her again and again. Suddenly their eyes met. Again his heart skipped a beat but he dared to smile at her and to his astonishment she smiled at him shyly, before turning back to the others. Whenever he thought she was looking his way, he tried to say something, but nothing came out of him. He just didn't get a word out. He became more and more frustrated with himself, so he decided to go out and get some fresh air to hopefully clear his mind a bit. He got up and shoved himself past George. "Guys, I'm gonna get some fresh air. The air in here isn't that good right now. I'll be right back."

With these words he left the table, went to the back exit of the Leaky Cauldron and couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching him.

Hermione let her eyes wander over his bum, which was as admirable as the rest of him. _"What the hell is wrong with you, Hermione?! Since when do you care about a man's bum?"_ she asked herself inwardly. Suddenly she was torn from her thoughts by Luna, who had bent over to her: "Maybe you should follow him, if he's messing with your mind like that. You've got at least as many Wrackspurts around as he did earlier."

Hermione looked at Luna confused and amazed at the same time. "_What the hell are Wrackspurts?_ _And how did she know that he was messin' with my head_?" she asked herself. But somehow she liked Luna and besides she was right. Maybe this was her chance to get him into a conversation. She smiled at Luna, nodded briefly and sneaked out.

Ron sat outside on a bench and massaged his temples. On the one hand, because he was so confused that the woman from his dreams sat at a table with his friends. On the other hand, because the stuffy air had actually given him a headache. Probably it hadn't been such a good idea to go out so soon after the attack. He held his head and his eyes were closed so that he didn't notice Hermione stepping out into the backyard.

She looked around briefly and saw him sitting on the bench. He held his head and didn't seem to notice her. She got closer to him and cleared her throat so he wouldn't startle: "Hey... eh… I wanted to check on you. Are you feeling alright?"

She now looked at him worried because he was paler than usual. He nervously ran his hand over is neck and Hermione feared she would lose her mind if he continued like this.

"Oh… I just got a little headache from the air in there. Getting here soon after the attack was probably not my best idea." he admitted a little embarrassed.

"Right… so the healers didn't order you to stay in bed? That's usually what they recommend after such attacks." she asked.

He smiled coyly and he guiltily raised his hands.

"You got me! I'm sorry, healer Granger! I should have listened to the healers, but I didn't want to mess with my sister, so that's why I let her talk me into going out. I'll bear the consequences like a real man!"

Hermione couldn't help herself and laughed out loud. Ron watched her and could have melted away. This beautiful, honest laughter made his heart light and he was flooded with a warm feeling. He had no idea what it was, but she triggered something in him he'd never felt before. Hermione slowly regained her composure and returned to their conversation.

"Ok, Ron, but let's be serious. Are your headaches severe? That wouldn't be unusual. I suppose you've been lying a lot lately? And now your body needs to work hard to get your cardiovascular system back on track! And the air in there isn't quite helpful."

"Bloody hell! I couldn't stand my room, where I was lying around for days and now I'm sitting here with a bloody headache ruining especially your evening. It's not like I've ruined your last day of work." he told her quite remorsefully.

He bent forward, put his head in his hands and massaged his temples again. Her heart was beating so loud and fast, she was almost sure that he could hear it too. Despite that, she gathered all her courage and gently caressed his shoulder. "Hey, you're not screwing up anyone's evening! Your friends and I know what you've been through lately and regarding to my last day of work… you were unsound mind and you didn't know what you were saying! So don't worry about it anymore!" She looked at him and smiled encouragingly. He looked at her with his steel-blue eyes and the sadness in there disappeared at least a little.

"I have a potion for headaches in my handbag... Do you wanna drink it? Or would you rather go home?" she asked but was hopeful that he would stay now that they'd made their first real contact.

"What do you suggest, Miss soon to be healer?"

"Me? Oh... Eh... I... As a healer, I would probably recommend that you should go home and stay in bed. But as Hermione… ehm… I wish you'd choose the potion and stay a little longer. The evening has just begun."

She couldn't believe she just said that out loud and hoped she didn't seem too brash. She felt herself blushing from her neckline to her forehead and she bit her lip. Ron noticed her behavior and in his humble opinion it was incredibly sexy. Actually, he really wasn't feeling well, but he couldn't miss the chance to have her sitting right in front of him.

"Okay, then I'll listen to the Hermione in you and choose the potion."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she immediately started digging in her pocket. Suddenly there was a rumble, sounding like it was coming out of her bag.

"Merlin, those were the books." she muttered.

"Books?! How do they fit in this little bag?" Ron wondered.

Now Hermione was slightly amused. "Are you a wizard or not? Undetectable Extension Charm! You need to know I'm a nerd and I learn in pretty much every spare minute. That's why I always carry books with me. My Godness, where is it? Accio Headache Potion!"

She swung her wand over her bag and after a few seconds the potion flew right into her hand. She uncorked the potion and passed it on to Ron. He was still so fascinated by her and tried to recite every detail of her, that he almost didn't realize how she passed him the potion. He shook off his thoughts, took the potion and tipped it down in a sip.


	6. Chapter 6 - Midnightconversations II

**Chapter 6 – Midnight conversations II**

After he had taken the potion and a few seconds had passed, his headaches disappeared as fast as they had come. Hermione watched the redhead closely and smiled.

"So… are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Thank you for that!" he smiled.

"You're welcome! I'm glad I could help."

But instead of going back into the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione sat next to him on the bench. Ron's heart was beating fast when Hermione's thigh touched his. He swallowed and tried to keep his thoughts straight.

"So you're a healer-to-be?" he tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm in my fourth semester."

"Wow, respect that you chose this job!"

Hermione put her hands on the bench and looked constantly at her feet, which she swayed nervously back and forth. Ron kept throwing stealthy looks at her. Her wild curls hung down her shoulders and bobbed up and down. Hermione had to smile at Ron's compliment and said: "Thanks, but I guess being an Auror takes a lot of courage and willpower, too!? You're still in training, aren't you?"

Ron looked at her and was a little embarrassed because he had only had to complete a very short training. When Harry and he had won the battle against Voldemort, they had a chance to do whatever they wanted. But when the Minister for magic offered them a job as an Auror, his best friend and he couldn't refuse. It was their biggest dream to become Aurors, apart from that dream Ron had had for many years… To meet a wonderful woman. Now he sat here with the most wonderful and beautiful woman he had ever seen and they talked about things he had never shared with a woman before in his life. Although he only really got to know Hermione now, he had the feeling that he had known her for years. There was a pleasant tension and a certain intimacy between them, even though they were still very careful with each other. The first step towards each other was taken…

"Ehm… Harry and I have quite a few things behind us, which is why we only had to complete a very short training. We had to complete a theoretical part, but it only took three months. Since then we're Aurors." he told her sheepishly.

Hermione looked at him in astonishment. "Really? That's great! I've heard that the selection process and the exams are very hard. You must have done something great to get this job so fast!" she reasoned.

Ron was surprised that Hermione didn't seem to know anything about his past, even though everyone on the street recognized him. Hermione looked at Ron and their eyes met. There was so much sincerity and something so loving in his eyes that she hadn't seen in any other man before. They both smiled at each other shyly.

"Let's put it this way… We had an adventurous past, but that's over and we can finally live a normal life. Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure!" Hermione actually wanted to know more about his past, but she didn't want to push him into anything. After all, they didn't really know each other.

"You weren't at Hogwarts, were you?"

"No, I was at Beauxbatons…"

Ron's eyes widened and Hermione giggled as she noticed his gaze.

"Is this a bad thing?" she asked grinning.

"Eh no, of course not! It's just... Wow... Beauxbatons! So you're French? I mean, I don't want to insult you, Hermione, but you don't have a French accent?! So you sound as British as anybody else here…"

Hermione smiled at him and she was touched because he was so anxious not to offend her.

"Well, that's because I was born and raised in England until my parents noticed strange things about me… So they opened a doctor's office in France. My parents are dentists, you know… We lived in France until I graduated." Ron watched Hermione closely and listened carefully. He was fascinated by how natural and open she spoke to him.

"Dentists?"

"Oh ehm…" she hesitated.

_"Oh no… He doesn't know I'm a Muggle-born! Oh Hermione, It went so well and you screw up everything! What if he doesn't find you interesting anymore? Or worse, despise you?! He's certainly a Pure-blood! But maybe he doesn't care?", _she pondered. Eventually she gathered her courage and explained it to him.

"I'm sorry if I disappoint you… I'm… Well...I'm… Muggle-born. My parents are dentists… which is a Muggle-profession…." Hermione looked up from her hands and watched Ron closely. His face lit up and he smiled at her. "Why would that disappoint me? Does it matter if you're a Pure-blood, a Muggle-born or a Half-blood? It's your heart that counts not your blood." Hermione could hardly believe what he just said. _"Oh sweet Merlin, he's just perfect!" _

"Ron, I… Wow… It's so sweet of you to say that! Unfortunately, there's still a lot of emphasis on the blood status…. Even though it shouldn't matter, like you said it perfectly."

Ron smiled sheepishly and felt the temperature rise within him. He was sure he'd blushed. He ran his fingers through his hair and shyly scratched the back of his head. "Oh, yeah...So… you're British. Nice, but you speak French, right?" he asked curiously.

"Oui, Monsieur!" Hermione grinned.

Ron returned her smile and thought it was pretty sexy when she spoke French.

"My sister-in-law is French… She and my brother Bill got married three years ago. Wait… she was at your school, too! Do you know her? Fleur Delacour?!"

Her jaw dropped in amazement when he mentioned the name and she nodded. "Of course! We were both members of the book club. She was three years above me, but she's such a nice, intelligent and pretty young woman. I've talked to her a lot back then... The other girls were kind of childish… I mean no offense, but I've always been different... I didn't have that many friends in Beauxbatons. Fleur was the only one I could talk to. So it was very hard for me when she left. Wow… And she's your sister-in-law? The world's pretty small, isn't it? Amazing…" she jabbered away.

"Bloody hell, really? That's actually amazing!" he agreed with her.

So the evening went by in a flash and they talked until midnight. Hermione was fascinated by the redhead and his stories from Hogwarts, which he had experienced together with Harry. She wondered how someone so loyal, charming, handsome and funny couldn't have a woman in his life. Or did he have a girlfriend? She wouldn't ask him. It would probably make him angry or he'd feel pressured. She didn't really want to ask, but on the other hand… She knew that she did not have so much time left, because soon she was finished with her studies. She would then have to take up her job as a Muggle-doctor in France, which she had already accepted. She almost got nauseous at the thought of that, 'cause that meant she might never see him again. Hermione now looked at her watch and said: "Holy… It's almost one o'clock! Sorry, I have to leave…I have final exams coming up soon and I have a lot to learn."

Hermione jumped off the bench and stretched herself out. She must have been sitting for hours, because every single muscle and bone hurt her. Ron stood up and looked at her a little wistfully. "That's too bad… Really! It was an honor to meet you, Hermione. Maybe we can meet again, sometime... It was really nice!"

Hermione looked at him and did not know if she should tell him the truth… that she would soon leave England. She smiled and decided not to tell him. She couldn't. It wasn't the right time and it was also too painful. "Yeah, I enjoyed talking to you, too! We ehm… I hope to see you soon! Take care, Ron!" she answered and before Ron could've replied, Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled sadly and walked away without another word. Ron touched his cheek that had just been kissed by her and he thought he was dreaming. This gorgeous, beautiful woman had kissed him…. Ok, not really, but he was happy anyway. He was still staring at where Hermione had just stood and a broad grin spread across his face.

Hermione, on the other hand, ran along the Diagon Alley and wiped her teary eyes over and over again. _"It was wrong! It was absolutely wrong, Hermione! Soon you'll no longer be in England! You shouldn't have done that! He doesn't deserve this. He deserves a better woman than you."_ she thought when she stepped into a fireplace. Tears were constantly running down her cheeks. She wiped her cheeks, took a handful of Floo Powder, clearly spoke the words "University of Magic" and disappeared in green flames.

She didn't know if Parvati was back yet, but she hoped she would be alone in their room for a while. When she arrived at the University, it was dead silent. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Hermione went straight to her room on the third floor. She unlocked the door and walked in. When the door closed behind her, she noticed that nobody else was there. Actually, she should have been worried about her friend, but she was happy to be alone…

Hermione went to her bed, let herself fall onto it and let her emotions run free. Tears just ran down her face. The realization that she had to go back to France and leave behind this wonderful man broke her heart. She didn't know what to feel. Had she developed feelings for a man she didn't really know? Why did everything suddenly seem so complicated? Her parents always wanted what was best for her… An impeccable education in France, that had taken place, for better or for worse, in Beauxbatons. Her parents weren't thrilled that Hermione was a witch. They wanted a normal girl who would study and become a doctor one day. But everything went differently when Hermione received the invitation from Beauxbatons

Reluctantly, her parents agreed that she could attend a magical education but in return, they left her little choice in choosing her profession. It had to be something medical, which is why she started an education as a healer. Despite everything, Hermione loved her job and she worked with a lot of zeal and passion. But when her parents decided that she should work in France after her education, it was torture for her to finish her studies. She just didn't enjoy it anymore. Her parents wanted to have her back in France and got her a job at a colleague's doctor's office. This decision hadn't bothered her until recently. She didn't like the idea of working in a Muggel-Doctor's office, but she accepted it, because the last discussion with her parents had ended in a huge argument. But now that she had met a man who showed interest in her and was charming at the same time, it broke her heart to soon have to go back to France. _"You can't see him again, Hermione! It wouldn't be fair to him…" _Hermione thought, sobbing. At some point, exhausted from crying, she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - Fear

**Chapter 7 – Fear…**

Lost in thoughts, Ron stared at the point where Hermione had just been standing. He still had his hand on the cheek she had just kissed and that had left a tingling sensation on his skin. He had the feeling his heart swelled to twice its size and he had thousands of butterflies in his belly. He felt like he had been drinking Amortentia instead of this potion against headache. He grinned inwardly and was glad that he had apparently made up for the mess at the hospital. Boosted by his conversation with Hermione, he went back to his friends, though he seemed to be hovering rather than walking. In the meantime, the Leaky Cauldron was almost deserted. Only George, Harry, Ginny and Parvati were still sitting at their table. Neville and Luna had apparently already said goodbye. Still thinking of Hermione and with a dreamy smile on his face, he sat down at the table with them.

"What the hell were you doing out there so long?" Ginny wanted to know and Parvati also asked: "Yeah and where's Hermione?" "Did you ask her about a potential boyfriend again and scared her off? Or did you snog her senseless?" George laughed.

For these words he received a slap to the back of his head from his sister. George laughed inwardly and rubbed his head. Everyone was now eagerly awaiting Ron's response. His ears turned red for the 1000th time these night but he knew he had to explain his long absence.

"Just for your information, George, neither one nor the other has happened! I went out because I had a headache and she came to me and gave me this potion for the pain! Well and afterwards we both got into conversation, about our work and our past. Turns out she has absolutely no clue who we are, Harry!" he told them and Harry answered quite astonished: "What? Is that even possible? I've never met anybody who didn't know us… unfortunately!"

"You have to know that Hermione went to Beauxbatons and did not have many friends there. She'd rather stick her nose in books than some tabloids and I think in France they didn't report as much about the war as they did here. Anyway, she knows that there was a war, but she spend way more time studying for exams." Parvati explained. Harry, George and Ginny's jaw dropped as they couldn't believe that there were still people who had no idea who they all were.

"But if she went to school in France, how come she speaks with no accent?" Ginny asked.

"Her parents are British, but they've lived in France for many years. At home they spoke in their mother tongue of course, but Hermione also speaks French fluently." Parvati clarified Hermione's situation.

"Wow, ok! But Ronniekins, isn't it great that she has no idea who you are? She's completely unaffected by the stories that Rita Skeeter or the Daily Prophet spread about you. She doesn't see you as a war hero, nor as 'one of London's most eligible bachelors'!" Ginny enthusiastically grinned at him and Ron felt his cheeks getting warm.

"Don't tell me you're into her!?" Parvati asked grinning. Ron looked at her embarrassed and didn't know what to say. "Of course he's into her! He couldn't take his eyes off her the whole time and when he came back, he looked like he'd been drinking Amortentia!" George laughed.

"I like her, ok?! We just met today and had a very nice conversation out there. You don't have to make a big story out of it or you might as well team up with Rita Skeeter!" Ron said annoyed. Ginny put her hand on his to calm him down a little. "Don't let him bother you! We're just glad you like someone who seems like a pretty good match. Ron, you haven't let a girl near you since that relationship with Lavender. Instead, you just threw yourself into work. All we want is for you to finally find happiness." she told him lovingly.

Ron looked down and sighed: "That's sweet of you, but you don't know whether she likes me too or is interested in me. She was just polite and talked to me like she did to you before."

Parvati considered whether she could tell him that Hermione was definitely interested in him, but she feared that sooner or later his heart would be broken. She knew that in the foreseeable future Hermione would return to France to start her job in the Muggle Doctor's office. But on the other hand, it was only fair not to leave him in the dark. She plucked up her courage and enlightened him: "Ron, I can't look inside her head but I think she likes you more than you can imagine. She's a complete mess for days! She couldn't even concentrate on studying and that's supposed to mean something! The other day she was so preoccupied that she screamed "WEASLEY" when I spoke to her. And today I sat down with you guys mainly because no normal conversation was possible with her anymore! She was just staring at you the whole time!"

Parvati recognized that Ron's eyes got bigger and bigger and began to shine, so she kept on talking quietly: "But Ron, I gotta be honest with you. Hermione won't be in London much longer. In two months she will have completed her training and then she will return to France to work as a Muggle doctor. I don't know if she told you this, but her parents are Muggles and no big fans of the wizarding world. They want her to come back and work in the Muggle world."

"Oh…Ok... No... I mean yeah... she'd mentioned that her parents aren't enthusiastic about the wizarding world, but she didn't tell me she is going back to France. I'm….eh… I think I'm gonna head home now. The evening was quite exhausting for me and Mum will probably kill me for being home so late. So… Goodbye and Parvati, it was nice to see you again!" he sadly waved goodbye and went outside, to the nearest fireplace to use the Floo Network. Ron was glad that his mother seemed to be asleep when he stepped out of the fireplace in the Burrow. She would have seen that he was sad and would probably have questioned him until she knew the reason. He dragged himself up the stairs, again in considerable pain. But the pain in his heart prevailed. When he reached his room, he stripped down to his underwear and shirt and lay down on his bed. He turned to the side and stared at the moon shining through his window. He felt his eyes becoming watery and single tears running down his nose, dripping onto the bed.

"_Why the hell are you crying like a baby, Ronald Weasley!? Nothing happened between you and her! It was just a nice talk, no more, no less!"_ he thought inwardly and angrily wiped the tears from his face. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. Why didn't fate treat him well when it came to love? Earlier he was the happiest bloke in the world who had met this fantastic, young witch, who had simply given him a kiss on the cheek. And now, only a few hours later, he had the feeling that his world again resembled a shambles. Even though the press claimed that he was one of London's most desirable bachelors, he knew that he only wanted to be desired by one woman. It sounded crazy, but he just couldn't imagine another woman on his side than Hermione. He didn't know why, after all he hardly knew her, but she had simply captivated him. Angry and sad at the same time he hit his fist on the mattress and again a few tears rolled down his cheeks. There had to be a way to solve this "moving-to-France" – Problem! He couldn't and wouldn't give up so easily. He knew that his heart would probably be broken even more, but he had to see her again despite the circumstances. He couldn't give up!

After a restless night Ron awoke from his sleep completely dull and exhausted. His head began to hurt slightly again and his body burned as if he was on fire. He sat up, grabbed his jeans and an old, washed-out Cannons shirt and made his way to the kitchen. Each step seemed to be harder than the other and he sat down at the table completely exhausted. When Molly heard her son, she turned to him with a smile to greet him. Her expression suddenly changed when she saw Ron's physical condition.

"Ron? Aren't you feeling well? You look so pale…and… are you sweating?"

"I'm ok, Mum! I just didn't sleep well, that's all."

Molly eyed Ron skeptically, but was torn from her thoughts by an owl at the window.

"Merlin, you little thing scared me! Ron, do you know whose owl that is?" she asked.

Ron shook his head tiredly and was about to get up when Molly told him to sit down. She opened the window and let the little owl in, who dropped a letter in Ron's lap and flew happily through the room. Surprised, he opened the letter.

_Ron, _

_I'm so sorry I took you by surprise yesterday with the news that Hermione is leaving for France soon. Actually, I shouldn't have told you… It's Hermione's business. But I've never seen you so happy before and when I told you about her moving… I saw it in your eyes…you were devastated and then you were leaving all of a sudden... I'm really sorry! Maybe Hermione told you that we're sharing a room?! We live in a student residence directly at the university, room 412. Hermione is there all day long to study._

_Parvati_

"Everything alright, Ron? Bad news?"

The corners of Ron's mouth pulled up slightly until they unfolded into a full smile. He gave his mother a sly look and answered: "Quite the opposite! It couldn't be better!"

He reached for his plate and scooped up some scrambled eggs and toast and despite his frail health he ate his breakfast. Molly tried to get Ron into a conversation, but his thoughts revolved around only one woman: Hermione! He couldn't let her go, not after he had just met her. And certainly not without making sure whether there was more than just a little attraction between him and Hermione. He just had to know, otherwise he would regret it forever. Suddenly Ron stood up from his chair and felt a little dizzy. Molly looked at her son worried and was about to say something when Ron got up again. This time he didn't feel so shaky and so he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Mum. Nothing can knock me down that fast."

Before Molly had a chance to answer, Ron put on a jacket and ran for the door.

"I'll be back soon. I need to clarify something urgently." he exclaimed.

Ron knew what to do. He just had to see her, no matter what! He apparated to the University, although it was quite a risk in his state of health, and asked for directions to the dormitory. The pain in his head suddenly became stronger again and his legs felt as heavy as lead. Drops of sweat ran from his forehead over his nose and everything around him began to spin. "_Pull yourself together, Weasley! You can rest later!"_

Exhausted, he stood outside the room and knocked softly. Just when he thought that Hermione was not at home, someone hesitantly opened the door.

"Ron?" she said with a shaky voice and her eyes were red and swollen. It seemed as if she was crying.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" she smiled and hugged Ron tightly and almost desperately, hoping to never let go of him again. When Hermione pressed her body against Ron, she immediately felt the warmth emanating from him. Worried, she leaned back, her arms still around Ron's middle and looked him in the eyes.

"Ron! You're burning up!" She stood on her tiptoes and put her hand on his forehead. "You're feverish, trembling and much too pale!" she said worried.

"Hermione, I'm alright! I just had to see you! Parvati told me every…", but Ron couldn't finish his sentence. Everything around him turned black and he collapsed in Hermione's arms. The last thing he heard was Hermione screaming in fear….


	8. Chapter 8 - Love

**Chapter 8 - …Love **

Hermione knelt on the ground and held the unconscious Ron in her arms "Ron! Oh my God, please open your eyes! HELP! Can't anybody help me?" she called desperately into the hallway of the dormitory, but nobody seemed to be there. Tears ran down her face as she brushed the hair out of his face. He definitely had a high fever and needed help as soon as possible.

_"Ok Hermione, calm down and think! You're a Healer-to-be, you should know what to do!"_ she tried to talk herself into a good mood. She took a deep breath and decided to lay Ron on her bed. Since he was quite tall and well built, she decided to levitate him towards the bed. She let him sink onto the mattress and tried to sort out her thoughts. Her heart was still pounding from his unexpected visit and his unconsciousness caused her great worry. First she decided to get a damp, lukewarm cloth from the bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully laid the cloth on his forehead. She gently stroked his hot face and tried to bring him to consciousness. Otherwise she couldn't give him the Pepper Up potion that she still had in her cupboard.

"RON! Please open your eyes, PLEASE! I'm here, I'll help you, I promise!" she begged and had trouble suppressing her tears.

"Please Ron, I'm so scared!" She took his hand in hers and stroked it gently as he suddenly gave a soft whimper and his eyelids began to flutter.

"Ron, open your eyes! I'm here! You have to stay awake!" Hermione told him calmly.

Ron had trouble keeping his eyes open. He felt like he was being put through a meat grinder. His head felt like it was going to explode at any moment, he felt sick and hot and cold at the same time. He blinked and now he noticed that he was lying on a bed and Hermione was sitting next to him holding his hand.

"Hermione! Oh no, I'm sorry…"

He tried to stand up, the cloth slipping from his forehead. He immediately regretted this abrupt movement because the whole room started to spin.

"Ron, please stay in bed! You have a high fever! But please try to stay awake for a while, you need to take some potion! Accio Pepper Up Potion!" Hermione begged.

A small bottle of reddish liquid flew into her hand and she uncorked the bottle, just like she did with the headache potion the night before.

"Here, drink this! The potion might make you feel a little hotter, but you should feel better soon." She gave him the bottle and he tried to drink it as fast as he could. He lowered himself back onto the bed and looked at her with a feverish look. "I'm beginning to think that you're my personal healer and heroine!" She blushed at his words and looked on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione! I seem to be a wimp… I don't want to... Cause... Any... Trouble…" he said, but before she could answer him, he fell asleep and breathed more calmly than before. She stroked his face again, which slowly but surely seemed to cool down. The potion worked and it seemed that Hermione could prevent him from being hospitalized again. As much as she would have liked to keep him in bed with her and cuddle up to him secretly, she knew that she had to inform his family. She took a piece of parchment from her desk and wrote a short note to Ron's parents. She borrowed Parvati's owl, which had returned shortly before and sent it to Ron's parents.

Hermione stayed by Ron's side and changed the wet washcloth from time to time. At some point there was a knock on the door and Molly and Arthur were standing outside.

"Mrs. Granger, it's you!? Thank you so much for taking care of Ron! I should have known something like this would happen. He looked terrible when he left the house this morning. I'm such a terrible mother! I can't even do the job the hospital asked me to do…" Molly cried. Arthur came to her side and took her in his arms. "Honey, calm down! He's an adult and makes his own decisions and I'm sure Mrs. Granger took good care of him."

Hermione just nodded and invited them in.

"He was suddenly standing in front of my door and before he could say anything, he collapsed. He has quite a high fever, which I attribute to the fact that he overexerted himself yesterday, in the Leaky Cauldron. The cure from Sectum Sempra and Cruciatus is no walk in the park! I've given him the Pepper Up Potion and the fever seems to have gone down a bit. But I thought it would be better to inform both of you so that he can return to his normal surroundings." she explained.

"Oh, Miss Granger, you're an angel! Thank you so much! Can't imagine what would have happened if no one had helped him." Molly said thankfully.

"Please call me Hermione! And you don't have to thank me. Of course I'll take care of him!" Hermione said blushing lightly.

"Oh Hermione! Dear, we're gonna take him home now so he can recover. I promise I'll take better care of him from now on." Molly assured her.

"I'm sure you will! I hope he gets well soon. I'll see you soon… maybe…"

The Weasley's said goodbye to Hermione with a hug and then took their son. Arthur had an arm of his son, who was still half asleep, around his shoulder and went with him and Molly to the nearest Floo Network. With the word "Burrow" Hermione heard the three disappear. She closed the door behind her and slowly walked towards her bed. Carefully she lay down on the same spot where Ron had been lying shortly before. She buried her face in her pillow and inhaled the scent he had left behind. Although he had obviously been quite ill, he still smelled like heaven on earth to her. It wasn't long before she started to sob again. _"Why does he have to come into my life now when I move away in 2 months? That's not fair!"_ she thought inwardly. But she also didn't manage to push him out of her thoughts, no matter how hard she tried. She had simply never had such feelings in her life and yet she hardly knew him!

She laid in bed all morning and couldn't concentrate on learning. Her thoughts kept wandering, so that she had given up her attempts to learn. So she was just lying there staring holes into the ceiling. The day went on and on without her realizing it. Suddenly she was torn from her thoughts when Parvati's owl flew through the open window onto her bedside table.

"Where did you come from? Are you done chasing mice?" Hermione asked the bird.

The little owl shook and stretched out her leg, to show Hermione the parchment scroll. Hermione took the parchment from her, rolled it up and read.

_Hermione, dear, _

_This is Molly Weasley writing. Ron seems to get worse again and we don't know if we should bring him to St. Mungo's?! We are at a loss and wanted to ask if you could come to us with the Pepper-up-potion? You can use the Floo Network! We would be infinitely grateful and we also have tea and pie! _

_Molly and Arthur Weasley_

_P. S.: We live at the "Burrow" _

Hermione's heart began to race again as she put aside the parchment scroll. Should she really go to the Burrow? Ron was in bad shape, so she had no choice, right? Hermione started to take some potions and vessels out of her cupboard and put them in her bag. With trembling hands, she reached for some Floo Powder and spoke the words "_to the Burrow"._

When Hermione arrived, she was already expected in the living room by Arthur, George, Harry and Ginny. They greeted her with a worried look and led her into Ron's old room. The first thing that Hermione saw was Ron's silent, almost lifeless body and Molly, who sat by her son's bed, close to tears. Hermione's heart was racing as she approached Ron. She put down her bag and turned to Molly. "What happened? When did he pass out again?"

"Shortly after I sent the owl out, he passed out. When we arrived here he suddenly became dizzy again and he sweated so much that his shirt became completely damp." Molly sobbed.

"I'm gonna run some tests and try to bring him back to consciousness. If I can't do that, we'll have to rush him to St. Mungo's." As if in a trance, Hermione suddenly leaned forward and stroked Ron's hair tenderly, while a tear rolled down her cheek. "I could never forgive myself if anything happens to him." She whispered.

Molly looked at Hermione in confusion for a moment until she realized that Hermione was much more than just Ron's healer. She could see that Hermione had deep feelings for her son. Suddenly, Hermione noticed what and in front of whom she had just said this and blushed. Before she could say anything, the Weasley Clan left the room.

Hermione immediately began to examine Ron. With her wand she checked his values, measured his temperature and searched for hidden after-effects of the curses that had hit Ron. Other than the fact that he still had a slight fever, she could not find anything alarming. However, his shirt was so wet that she decided to take it off him to avoid the risk of pneumonia. While her little fingers carefully gripped the hem of his shirt, she gently brushed Ron's abdominal muscles. Hermione felt as if a light electric shock had passed through her body and Ron's body also seemed to respond to her touch. A soft murmur escaped from his lips.

On any other day, Hermione would have been drowned in embarrassment. But at that moment she wished for nothing more than that he would open his beautiful blue eyes and look at her. "Ron? Ron, can you hear me? Please open your eyes… Say something, Ron!"

Hermione looked at him hopefully, but nothing happened. After a few moments, she wanted to grab his shirt again, when a big hand gently grabbed her wrist.

"He... Her-mio-neee…" That was all Ron could manage at this moment, but for Hermione it meant the world.

"Ron! Oh my God, you're awake!" Her eyes filled with tears again and she leaned over Ron to gently embrace him in her arms.

Ron reacted immediately, summoned all his strength and returned her embrace. He put his arm around her and with his other hand he gently stroked her hair. Hermione took a deep breath and let her tears run free.

"Hey… Shh...shh… everything's fine... Hermione, don't cry! Not because of me…" he tried to sooth her but instead of calming down, she now began to cry sincerely in his arms. Ron feared that Hermione's whimpering would be heard throughout the house, so he took his wand and cast the Muffliato Charm. "Hermione, everything is alright! Really! I've been in worse shape…"

Hermione lifted her head, which had previously been lying on Ron's chest, and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ron! I don't know what came over me…. I'm…" she tried to apologize.

Ron just smiled at her and put his hand in hers. Hermione's breathing suddenly became slow and heavy. She looked at Ron's hand, which was so much bigger than hers. His thumb stroked her fingers tenderly, giving her goose bumps all over her body. She closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like if his fingers touched other parts of her body, parts that nobody had touched before. Ron raised her hand to his lips and she opened her eyes. Their eyes met again when Ron kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Hermione! For everything!"

"Oh, Ron!" She leaned over and tenderly caressed his cheek. Ron closed his eyes and lost himself completely in her touch.

"What are you doing to me, Hermione? I barely know you and yet it's as if I can't imagine a second without you."

Now it was Hermione who became quite dizzy. She could not believe what this wonderful man had just confessed. Nearly bursting with happiness, she bent over and kissed him. Ron seemed surprised at first, but then kissed her with a devotion she hadn't expected. Hermione's hands got lost in his hair and just as she was about to pull him closer, someone opened the door…


	9. Chapter 9 - I can't

**Chapter 9 – I can't…**

"Everything alr…. Oh…" George interrupted himself. Hermione and Ron broke apart immediately, because it was extremely embarrassing for them to be caught kissing at this very moment. They blushed and were staring at the ground. George grinned broadly when he noticed what had just happened between them. "I see… Ron's feeling much better." He left the room and closed the door behind him. Ron scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat briefly. Hermione smiled to herself and kept looking down.

"Ehm…. I'm sorry…" Ron murmured.

"Don't be… really, Ron!" Hermione whispered.

Their eyes met as Hermione nervously tugged at the sheets. They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly began to laugh. Hermione held her hand in front of her mouth, giggling, while Ron was beaming at her. After some time they calmed down again and looked each other in the eyes again. Suddenly Hermione's lips met his again and they kissed passionately. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment, but instead of separating, the kiss deepened. Ron's hand nestled tenderly against Hermione's cheek. He felt her tongue touching his lips passionately and full of anticipation Ron allowed her tongue to enter. Their tongues playing around lustfully, while Hermione slipped her hand under his shirt. Tenderly she touched his well-toned abs and felt him flinch briefly. She feared that she might've hurt him, but when she heard him moaning softly, she knew that she'd done something right and satisfied she smiled against his lips.

She had no experience with men and was therefore rather insecure. Only once she'd kissed a boy who had a Bulgarian accent and who couldn't even pronounce her name correctly. She found the kiss so disgustingly wet at that time that she swore to herself to wait for the right man. She was afraid that every kiss would be like that, but with Ron it was just completely different. This kiss with him was unique and she felt something that she had never felt before. Her whole body began to tingle and she felt a pleasant warmth inside her. Her mind went completely blank. Actually she shouldn't be doing this…. Not now and not here… but it felt far too good to be wrong. But when Hermione was about to take off his shirt and she was lying next to him, she stopped herself.

Her mind began to return and it told her that she couldn't do that…She'll leave London and then what would happen to her and Ron? Ron looked at her and brushed a wild curl behind her ear. Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes again.

"Is everything alright?" Ron's eyes were filled with concern.

"I… Oh Ron, I can't…We can't do this…" She suddenly jumped up, straightening her clothes, while Ron sat up and looked at her worried.

"Hermione…"

"Ron… I….I…"

She felt the tears running down her cheeks. She desperately wiped them away and tried to suppress a sob. She was turning to walk away when suddenly a hand closed around her wrist. She turned around and looked at Ron, who now took her hand.

"I know why you're trying to keep distance from me….I know you're going back to France soon. But Hermione, I don't care! I haven't been able to think or eat or sleep properly since I met you! I know this sounds crazy, but…"

"Please Ron, stop… I can't! Really… I can't do this…" she cried.

Ron looked at her and didn't know what to say. _"Apparently, she doesn't feel that much for me… But she kissed me! SHE kissed ME… "_ Ron thought, while he sadly loosened his grip around her wrist. Hermione reached for her bag, sobbing.

"Hermione, I'm pretty sure, we can solve this problem… I can go with you! Right now, if you want me to!"

"Ron, it's not that simple…Please try to understand! My parents…" she was sobbing.

Now tears were forming in Ron's eyes, but he bit his lip to stay strong. "Hermione, please listen to me!" With some effort he got up from bed and went to see Hermione. He took her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes. Hermione also looked at him and could see the love reflected in his eyes.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy and I probably am, but the first time I saw you, I knew that you're a wonderful and unique woman… and I was wondering if you could be interested in a guy like me at all… but Hermione…. I…I love you and if you don't feel the same I can understand. I just wanted you to know before you go back to France…" he confessed.

Hermione looked at him in shock as tears kept running down her cheeks. Fireworks exploded in her belly when she heard his words. Ron put his hand on her cheek and gently stroked away a few tears. He walked towards her and she felt his breath on her skin, which gave her pleasant goose bumps.

"I love you, Hermione!" Ron whispered.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to suppress another sob.

"I'm sorry… I can't…" She shook her head and ran out of his room, while Ron watched her leave in shock. He ran after her as fast as his health would allow. He heard her say goodbye and leave the house crying. Ron was still in pain, but that was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. "Hermione... Please... Wait!" he screamed. He ran past his family, who looked at them questioningly. Before Ron could say anything else, Hermione disapparated.

He stood in the orchard and stared at the point where Hermione had just stood seconds before. Tears filled his eyes and he got dizzy. He was just about to faint when Harry appeared at his side and held him. He put Ron's arm around his shoulder and slowly walked back with him.

"Come on Ron, I'll take you back to your room."

Ron couldn't say anything while he went back to the Burrow with Harry. Molly wanted to talk to Ron, but Harry told everyone with his eyes that now wasn't the right time.

Arriving in Ron's room, Harry led him to the bed, on which he lay down and curled himself up like a little child. He was in the worst shape he'd been in a long time. His body ached in every conceivable place but much worse was the feeling that his heart was broken in two. Harry pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ron on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it, Mate?" Harry asked carefully.

"I just screwed up, Harry! I'm such a fuckin' idiot! It's no wonder if I die a bachelor!" Ron croaked.

"What happened? I thought everything was alright? When George came down, he said you were feeling much better."

"Yeah, I felt better for a moment, Harry… something happened that I didn't think was possible… Harry, she... she kissed me!" Ron said, breathing heavily.

Harry's jaw fell open and he took off his glassed to rub his eyes in amazement.

"Hold on, what? I thought she was here to give you some potions? I mean you were fucking unconscious? And... what in Dumbledore's name…Didn't you just meet yesterday?"

Ron turned on his back and squint his eyes.

"Damn... yes! She wanted to give me some potion, but just her touch was enough to bring me out of my delirium! And when she kissed me, I felt like I could uproot trees! I know this all sounds totally barmy and that we just met, but it happened…"

"And then what happened? Are you such a bad kisser that she ran away right away?" Harry chuckled.

"Ha-ha really funny, Harry! After George burst in on our first kiss, she even kissed me a second time, so I can't be the worst kisser. But then… then she suddenly jumped up and said she couldn't do that. I knew she was probably just saying that because she's going to France soon and I…" Ron answered slightly annoyed.

"What? She's going to France?"

"Yeah, Parvati told us in the Leaky Cauldron, remember? When she graduates, she will move back to France to work there." Ron said sadly.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Ron!"

"Anyway... I told her how I felt and that I didn't care if she moved away because I would go anywhere with her. And then I told her that I love her but she said she couldn't do that, ran out of my room and disapparated." Ron put his hands in front of his face and tried to fight the tears.

Harry who was hesitating a little finally said: "Ok... so... you told her... you love her? Ron, no offence… but you barely know her!? Don't you think... it's a little early…?"

Ron sat up angrily and interrupted Harry. "For heaven's sake, yes! It was too early to tell her that, I know that now! But I just couldn't control myself and it just burst out of me. I wanted her to know how much she already means to me, before she moves to France. And yes, I know it's not fair of me to put that kind of pressure on her. Like I said, I'm a complete idiot! I just have no idea how to deal with such a perfect woman. But Harry, she's already more important to me than anything else and I don't want her out of my life again! I just found her!"

He buried his face in his hands again and began to sob uncontrollably. Harry sat down beside him and put one hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, I understand your feelings. I feel the same way about Ginny, even if we've taken things a little slower. Surely it was perhaps a little premature of you to say those famous three words but that doesn't make you an idiot. And I'm sure she doesn't think that about you either! If she kissed you, maybe she feels the same way and knowing that she's moving away soon, she may have been a little overwhelmed with everything. I'm sure she didn't come here with the idea to snog you senseless. I think she was just surprised at herself for acting that way. Look, you rest now and don't move from the bed today! I need you as my partner at work and as my friend, so take it easy! I'm gonna go downstairs and make sure your family leaves you alone. I'll explain everything to them in a shortened version and then we'll see. If you need anything, call for me!"

With these words Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder and went to the door.

"Harry? Thank you!"

"No problem! I'm always there for you, just like you've always been for me!"

With these words he left the room.

….

Hermione apparated directly into her room, which was still deserted. Parvati was visiting her sister Padma and had still not returned. Hermione was glad about this, because she didn't have to hold back and could let her feelings run free. She put down her bag, lay down on her bed, buried her face in her pillow and started crying uncontrollably. The pillow smelled of Ron, which made her sob even more. She had shed so many tears in the last hours that she thought she would be unable to cry anymore, but she was wrong. The salty tears were constantly running down her cheeks and she just couldn't calm herself down. She was so confused by the events of the last 24 hours that she thought she must be going crazy. Why did she just kiss him? He knew that soon she wouldn't be in London any longer and her parents wouldn't be happy if she was dating a magician. But her feelings were boiled over and she couldn't resist. He was so charming and sweet and…hot…Oh yes, he was more than hot the night before that she was afraid of fainting at that time. And then today, when he collapsed and was so helpless, it broke her heart. She thought about the kiss and how far they might have gone. Suddenly this warm feeling returned, which spread like an electric shock through her body. Her tears dried up for a moment and a dreamy smile played around her lips. She took her pillow and pressed it on her face. What had gotten into her? Except for the kiss she'd shared with the Bulgarian guy, she'd absolutely no experience and then she was about to go that far? It felt so wrong and yet so right. With a lout "Argh!" she threw the pillow away and sat up frustrated. She wasn't able to sort her thoughts and she had no idea how to prepare for her exam when she was this confused. If this went on, she had to take Baruffio's Brain Elixir to avoid falling through her tests.

Hermione was torn from her thoughts when a small owl pecked at the window. She got up and opened the window to let the little owl in, who now flew back and forth excitedly in the room and finally dropped a letter on Hermione's bed. She then flew to chair and landed on its armrest.

"Who sent you, Sweetie? I don't even know you? Here, take this." Hermione gently stroked the owl's head and held out a dead grasshopper, which she always had in store for post owls. The little bird eagerly took the grasshopper in its claw and nibbled it with relish. Hermione turned away from her and took the letter from her bed. She sat down and opened it with trembling hands.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so, so sorry I surprised you with my words! I don't know what got into me, but you turn my head around so much even though I hardly know you! The kiss, which was fabulous by the way, did the rest and I don't know which way is up or down anymore. I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean to pressure you with my words. I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me after those few hours. You're so beautiful and so loving that I can't find the right words to describe you properly. I just want you to know that before you go your way and move back to France. I didn't want to miss this chance at any price. Hermione, I really like you a lot….I've never been in love, but I think I can safely say I'm in love with you. But I understand if you don't want me anymore, because you don't see any future in us because of your removal. It breaks my heart, but Hermione, I'll let you go if you decide that no contact is better for you. As they say… "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back it's yours. If it doesn't come back, it was never meant to be."_

_Ron _


	10. Chapter 10 - Pizza

_Thank you all for reading this story and for your nice reviews._

_We got quite a few reviews about our "Script"-Style and we decided to change every chapter! So no this story isn't anymore a "script". We hope you're glad we did it._

_So but we just received our first not so nice review and we wanted to clarify a few things. _

_1\. If you don't like the story, we won't force you to read on._

_2\. If you're not a fan of Ron and Hermione, then this story is probably not the right thing for you._

_3\. We know that Ron and Hermione are OOC, but it's an AU Story so this is our version of these two lovebirds._

_4\. We know Ron is very emotional, but you have to know... he's been through a war, he was never really in love and he thought he'd never know true love._

_5\. Yes, Hermione isn't that bossy in our story! But she grew up in a different country, she has experienced other things and she always felt alone. This fact does something to her and has an influence on her personality_

_So if you don't like these facts, feel free to read other stories __ maybe our story is cheesy but we like it that way!_

_Have a great weekend, folks!_

_The Weasleygirls _

**Chapter 10 - Pizza**

After Hermione had read the letter, she placed it in her lap with trembling hands. Never before had anyone touched her soul so much and never before had she felt so complete and understood as she did with Ron. In his arms she had been able to forget France and the pressure her parents put on her for a moment. She could just be herself without any worries. But Hermione realized that it had only been a short escape from her problems. How could she make her parents understand what she really wanted? And how could she tell them that her happiness depended on a man she fell head over heels in love with? Yes, Hermione was in love. For the first time in her life. She had almost lost hope that this would ever happen and she could hardly believe that he shared her feelings. But he had shown her in every possible way: first with the look in his eyes, then with his gentle touches and finally with his words. But one thing became clear to Hermione… She had to get rid of her feelings, otherwise she might make a decision that would hurt her parent's feelings…

…

A week had passed since Hermione had received Ron's letter. A week where she desperately tried to stop thinking about him. Now she sat with Parvati in the library and stared at her books without even noticing their contents.

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! Who are you trying to kid?" Parvati asked.

"What you're talkin' about? You think these are the wrong books? Do you think I'm focusing on the wrong themes?" Hermione wondered.

Parvati couldn't help other than to be amused. "I don't know if you can call it "focusing on the wrong things"... but Hermione, there's no shame in being in love…" Her face suddenly became serious. "Why do you torture yourself like this and above all why do you make it so difficult for yourself? Ron is in love with you! He told you, even wrote you and don't forget that _you _kissed him!"

"Shh! Don't let anyone hear you say that! I'm…" Hermione hissed but she wasn't able to speak any further because Parvati seemed to be far from finished.

"I haven't seen Ron in a few years, but believe me when I say, he's never behaved towards a woman the way he did towards you! Listen, he was with my friend Lavender for a while, but he never looked at her the way he looked at you in the Leaky! Do you know how many times she threatened to leave him? But he never minded, nor did he ever her a love letter to confess his feelings for her. And Merlin, Lavender would've wanted that! She was so in love with him, but he never said these 3 words to her!"

Hermione sat in front of her friend with her mouth slightly open. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Although she felt quite uncomfortable that Ron had been in a relationship before, she couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't only in love with her, no, she seemed to be the only one he ever felt that way about. Parvati looked at her expectantly, but Hermione didn't know what to say. Like a fish in water she opened and closed her mouth. Parvati finally burst out into a roaring laughter. "Oh Hermione, this is really the first time since we met that I've seen you speechless."

"I… I don't know what to say…" Hermione stammered.

"Yeah, noticed that already. Come on, spit it out! What's the matter? He's in love with you, you're in love with him and judging by the look on your face, you would like rip his clothes off and shag him senseless." Parvati laughed.

"Parvati!"

"It's true, innit? Otherwise you wouldn't be blushing like that! I caught you, you have nasty thoughts about Ron Weasley! So tell me, where's the problem?"

"France… my Parents…" Hermione sighed.

"I don't really see the problem… You don't want to go to "Vive la France" anyway and because of your parents… Hermione, you're a grown woman and shouldn't have to account to your parents for who you want to be with! You'll be living here for two more months. Why don't you just meet him? Maybe after a few dates you'll realize that he's not the one after all…" Parvati suggested.

"It's not that easy… I owe my parents a lot and I don't want to disappoint them. And most of all, I don't want to hurt Ron."

"Don't you think that you hurt Ron and also yourself much more if you deny yourself the chance of perhaps true love? And this is all because your parents are skeptical about our world? And because of a job you don't even want? Hermione! I think you're only lying to yourself… You're scared! Show your parents our world. Show them that there's nothing to fear and when the time is right, make them realize how happy Ron makes you. Even if they don't understand, their daughter's happiness should be worth it to them!"

Hermione looked at her hands. Maybe Parvati wasn't so wrong. On the contrary, it was the plain truth! Why should she pass up the chance to have the life she always wanted just to please her parents? If they really loved Hermione they would respect her decisions.

"You're right, Parvati! It would be foolish of me. I owe it to myself. I… so... I wanted to…"

"Get to the point, Hermione!" Parvati rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Would it be okay if I borrowed your owl? I've got something to do!" Hermione asked her friend.

"What are you still doing here? You should apparate to him on the spot instead of writing him!" Parvati snickered.

Hermione just laughed and shook her head. She quickly said goodbye to her friend and made her way to her room. She searched hastily for a parchment and wrote a few lines to Ron.

_Ron,_

_First of all, I want to apologize for the way I behaved and I hope you feel better. Your letter, your words were so sincere and wonderful that it is only fair that I should be just as open with you! I really want to see you again! Do you like Pizza? Near the campus is the best pizzeria in London. I would love to meet you there. I hope you'll answer me._

_Hermione_

She folded the letter and sent Parvati's owl to the Burrow. Hermione took a deep breath as she watched the bird disappear into the dark of the night. She hoped Ron would give her another chance. Even more she hoped that she and Ron would have the chance for a future together.

…

Ron had just dozed off when he heard a pecking sound at his window. Astonished, he opened the window, the owl flew through his room and dropped a letter addressed to him. Excited Ron grabbed the letter and read it quickly.

"She wants to see me again… She wants to see ME again! I knew it! I knew she felt it too!" he told himself and his heart began to race. He found an old, slightly crumpled piece of parchment on his desk and began to write his reply as quickly as he could. He reached for Parvati's owl, fastened the parchment and sent him back to Hermione.

Meanwhile, Hermione sat nervously in her room and drummed with her fingers on her desk.

"_What was I thinking? It's late at night, he's sick and I've behaved so terribly towards him. Oh God! He must think I'm a complete idiot!" _she thought.

Just at that moment Parvati's owl fluttered into the room and landed on Hermione's desk. She tore the letter from the bird's leg so quickly that the owl hardly had time to stretch it out. With a beating heart and trembling fingers, Hermione read the letter she longed for.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for your letter, I feel a lot better. There's absolutely no need to apologize, and yes, I would love to go out with you. I have absolutely no idea what a pizza is, but I can't wait to try it! Shall we meet Saturday around 8:00 p.m.? If you like, I'll pick you up and afterwards you can show me this restaurant._

_I'm looking forward to an answer._

_Ron_

Hermione couldn't believe it. She had a date, a real date! Not like when she was forced to date someone at the prom. This time she would go out with someone she really cared about. She immediately answered Ron and lay contentedly on her bed afterwards. A Date. With Ron!

Saturday couldn't come fast enough and Hermione's mood couldn't have been better. She felt as light and carefree as she hadn't felt in years. It was Friday noon when Hermione set off for town to get a new outfit for her date with Ron. It was summer and quite hot, which prompted her to buy a light summer dress. When she found matching underwear, Hermione became nervous and a thousand different thoughts raced through her head…

'Does Ron expect them to be intimate by the end of the evening?', 'Would she even go that far?', 'What if she disappointed him? After all, he had more experience than she did!'…

Hermione thanked the shop assistant for her help, but left the shop with only the dress.

When Hermione got ready on Saturday afternoon, she just couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't wait to see him again. Just the thought of his voice made her body tremble. After she had lost the fight against her curls, she decided to wear her hair loose. She had just put on some light make-up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hermione? It's me, Ron! Are you there?"

Hermione opened the door saying: "Ron, of course I'm…"

She held her breath. Ron stood in front of her and he looked outrageously good. He wore black jeans and a white shirt, which flattered his well-toned body. In his right hand he carried a small bouquet of flowers. He took a step towards her and hugged her.

"Don't get me wrong but you look gorgeous. Oh and the flowers are for you… obviously! I hope you like them." he greeted her.

Hermione could've fainted on the spot. Her knees became weak and the butterflies in her belly flew around wildly. He was so cute with his shy look, this lopsided grin and how he stepped from one foot to the other nervously…

When Hermione reached out to take the flowers from him, she lightly touched his fingers. It felt like pure electricity and Hermione lowered her eyes so that she didn't have to look him in the eye. One look from him would be enough to confess her love to him and beg him to never leave her alone again.

"Thank you, Ron! These flowers are beautiful and you look so handsome! I mean… oh God… well, I didn't meant to say that you… that you don't look good on any other day... I mean…" Hermione's stammering seemed to go on and she suddenly blushed from embarrassment.

"Thanks, Hermione! Nice of you to say that. Would you like to put the flowers in a vase so we can leave then?" he asked slightly amused.

Hermione just nodded, put the flowers in the vase and left the room with Ron. After she had locked the door, Ron held his arm out to her and smiling, she linked arms with him.

"Feeling better, Ron? You still look a little sick. You still go to your checkups at St. Mungo's, do you?"

"Yes, Healer Granger! And I'm also taking all the potions I've been prescribed. I swear! No, really, I feel better already. I'm still struggling a bit with the aftermath of the Cruciatus Curse, but it wasn't the first time and not as bad as it was then." Ron bit his tongue, because actually he didn't want to bring up the subject.

"You mean this isn't the first time you've endured this curse? Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry!" she asked quiet shocked.

"No, I'm afraid this wasn't the first time. But it's ok. Really! Let's talk about you instead. How are your exams going?"

Hermione noticed that Ron wanted to change the subject and she didn't want to squeeze anything out of him what he didn't want to reveal. She hoped that one day he would share his story with her all by himself. So she told him all about her education and after some time they stood in front of the pizzeria.

"Here we are. I can't believe you've never had pizza before." Hermione said. When she looked up at Ron, she saw that his cheeks were red and his hands were buried in his pockets. "Oh, Ron. I didn't mean it like that! You don't have to be ashamed of it. To be honest, I think it's really cute and now I can share something with you that you don't know yet."

She plucked up all her courage and reached for his hand to lead him to the pizzeria. A waiter came up to them and asked: "A table for two?" Hermione nodded smiling and the waiter led Ron and Hermione into a small, slightly lit corner. "Here you are, the most romantic table we have." The waiter told them and went away.

Ron and Hermione both blushed, but couldn't resist to glance furtively at each other. The waiter disappeared and Ron pulled back a chair so Hermione could sit down. She thanked him quietly and both sat at the table, when an uncomfortable silence fell. Neither of them knew what to say because they both feared to say something wrong. After a few minutes of silence, Ron cleared his throat and looked Hermione in the eye.

"Well… in your letter… I mean you have... You said I deserve the truth after being so blunt… well and I wanted to …"

Ron couldn't finish his sentence because the waiter interrupted him. "Here are the menus. Have you decided what you want to drink?" he asked. Hermione ordered a coke for both of them and the waiter disappeared again.

"I'm terribly sorry for the way I behaved. But we were so close and when you started talking about France, everything suddenly became too much for me." Hermione began but again the two were interrupted by the waiter who brought them their drinks. "Here are your drinks. Have you chosen something to eat yet?"

Hermione was frustrated about the new interruption and looked at the waiter, annoyed.

"A pepperoni pizza for him and a Margarita pizza for me. And no, we don't want wine with our pizza!" she told him in a commanding tone. The waiter just nodded and when Hermione turned back to Ron, she saw him looking at her with his mouth slightly open.

'_Oh, congrats, Granger! Scare him off with you attitude. That's what men like…'_

But Ron regained his composure and shook his head in amusement.

"I see you have everything under control." He snickered.

"Sorry, that was…"

"Unexpected, but somehow not..."

"How do you mean that?"

"I think you're a strong woman who basically knows what she wants. You seem to be shy, but when you kissed me, I realized that you can let go and take the initiative." He assessed.

There it was. Ron had said it and Hermione knew it was time to talk about it.

"Ron…what happened between us… it was… it was wonderful and I will no longer deny that…that I have strong feelings for you…" Hermione confessed.

Ron suddenly felt incredibly shy and looked embarrassed at the white tablecloth in front of him. Hermione bravely reached for his hand, stroked the back of his hand with her thumb and noticed that it was slightly scarred. It felt like burns. Ron raised his head and looked Hermione in the eyes.

"But?"

"But you know I already have a job in France."

Ron nodded sadly, lowered his gaze again and was about to pull his hand away when Hermione continued to speak.

"But I've decided to put aside my plans for now. I don't want to repress my feelings anymore. I want to try this... with... you…" Hermione said quietly.

They looked each other in the eyes and just as their heads were approaching, the waiter came and brought their pizzas."Caution, hot! Enjoy your meal!" he said boldly. He disappeared just as quickly as he had come and Hermione and Ron burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin. You tied his wand in a knot." Ron laughed. Hermione giggled and lightly squeezed Ron's hand.

"So…Does that mean you want to give us a chance?" Ron asked seriously. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah… I want that... more than anything else."

Both bent over again, but this time there was no waiter to interrupt them. It was a gentle kiss, but it carried the promise of a better future. Hermione smiled at Ron's mouth and whispered soft words to him. "I'm in love with you, too. More than you can imagine."

Ron took her face in his hands and gently stroked her cheek. "Maybe you're right with that. But Hermione… I could never imagine anyone falling in love with me. But now I've found you and maybe you can convince me otherwise. But for now show mehow to eat that bloody thing before it gets cold!"

Hermione smiled and kissed him gently on the lips before she backed away, took a slice of pizza from her plate, held it in front of Ron's mouth and asked him (with her eyes) to try a bite…


	11. Chapter 11 - London Eye

**Chapter 11 – London Eye**

Ron hesitated for a moment. He loved food, everybody knew that, except for this beautiful woman who just sat across from him and asked him to take a bite of her pizza.

"_The way to a man's heart is through his stomach"_ he thought and grinned as he turned his gaze to the slice of pizza and carefully bit off a bit. _"Just don't embarrass yourself, Ron. You already screwed up at the hospital. Even if it's the best food you've ever eaten… just stay normal, don't stain yourself, close your mouth when you chew…."_

Hermione interrupted his thoughts by placing her hand on his forearm.

"Is everything alright, Ron?"

"Yeah, it's perfect actually! I'm sitting here with a beautiful woman, eating pizza for the first time in my life and not waiter is bothering us at the moment. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now." he said with a smile on his face.

Hermione felt herself blush and she got all warm and fuzzy, not just around the heart.

"So…is that what you were thinking about?" she asked.

"Part of…. I also had to think of something else."

"Care to fill me in?"

Ron stared at his now half-empty plate and the tip of his ears reddened.

"Ehm… it's quite foolish…" he mumbled.

"Oh, come on! Please tell me!" she begged.

He looked into her eyes and saw so much warmth and trust in them that he thought: _"What is she doing to me? As an Auror I'm trained to keep my mouth shut, but with her, I become my mother's mashed pumpkin."_

"I just thought, that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Hermione, you need to know, that I love food and my mother's an excellent cook. I just thought she'd be happy if you came to our family dinner tomorrow. My family meets every Sunday at the Burrow, you know. It would be a chance to get to know them properly and not only when I'm sick. Fleur will be there too." He shared his thoughts with her.

Hermione suddenly turned very pale. She couldn't just step out of the Weasley's fireplace, after her hasty escape some days ago! Ron noticed that the mood had changed and he asked: "Are you worried because you left in such a hurry last time?"

Hermione nodded and her face now became almost as red as Ron's hair. "Yes and its so embarrassing! I can't just walk up to your family and pretend like nothing's ever happened."

Ron took her hands and smiled fondly. "Don't worry! Harry explained it to my family that day. They like you and they trust you, otherwise they wouldn't have want you at the Burrow when I was sick."

The whole thing was quite unpleasant for Hermione and she quickly changed the subject.

"If you don't mind, Ron, I'd like to pay now and take you out for a walk. Alright?"

"Sure! Anything you like! Excuse me for a second, I'll be right back!" Ron said and before Hermione could answer he left the table. After a short time he came back smiling and held out his hand to Hermione. "Shall we?"

"But we have to wait for the waiter, we still have to pay the bill?" she said but Ron just winked at her. "Consider it done!"

"But Ron, you didn't have to…"

He interrupted her with a gentle kiss, took her by the hand and went out into the night with her. Outside it was already dark, which made Hermione quite happy because she was suddenly nervous again and she was afraid that Ron could see it. She still couldn't believe that she was walking hand in hand with the man she had fantasized about for weeks. She was pretty sure that he'd to hear her heart, because it was beating so loud and her heartbeat was roaring in her ears. She felt suddenly very tense, because she had never been in such a situation before and she had the feeling to get a panic attack right away. Her breath became faster and her body was shaking like a leaf, although it was still quite warm outside.

"Are you all right? You're shivering!" Ron noticed and looked at her with concern. Hermione just nodded, kept walking and tried to appear as normal as possible. But Ron had learned to 'read' people quite well in the last years as an Auror. He stopped, took her hands and looked her straight into the eyes. The worry in his bright blue eyes did not improve Hermione's condition and she had trouble not hyperventilating.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong!? You're breathing like you ran a marathon and you're shivering! Are you cold? You want me to take you home?" he asked her caring.

Hermione looked away and shook her head. "No… I'm… I'm not cold and I don't… don't want to go home. It's just… I… I'm scared." Her words came out so softly that Ron had hardly heard them. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, soothingly.

"Why are you scared? Did I do something wrong? Hermione, I'm…"

"No, no! You didn't do anything wrong. It's just… I… I have absolutely no experience with men... at all! I've never been on a real date…and I have no idea what came over me when I was with you the last time... when... well... I kissed you and reached under your shirt! I'm not that kind of woman... and now I'm… I'm afraid that you expect too much from me! And if I can't keep up the pace I set at the Burrow you will… you will chuck me and… find a better girl. I mean, I you could have any woman!" Hermione babbled.

Ron smiled softly, took her in his arms and she lay her head on his chest. She calmed down visibly and inhaled his scent. "_Merlin, he smells so good! How is this even possible?"_ she thought, but she was torn from her thoughts by his voice.

"Hermione, I expect nothing from you! I'm just glad you gave me a chance to get to know you. I won't do anything you don't want me to, okay? You set the pace and I'll go along with everything. Our kiss was great, but if you want to start again and just hold hands, that's fine with me! I don't want you to be afraid of anything or feel uncomfortable around me. And I assure you, I wouldn't even dream of looking for another woman. I can't think of anything better than spending time with you. Trust me, Hermione?!"

He released them from his hug and saw a single tear rolling down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

"Ron, you are too good to be true! Thank you" she said with a shaky voice.

"So, you trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you!" She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, just like at the Leaky Cauldron. He smiled dreamily and when Hermione took his hand, he felt this electrifying feeling in his body again. Hermione felt the same way and she looked at their united hands.

"You know, Hermione, you don't have to do that. You don't have to prove anything to me…"

"It's perfectly fine for me, a kiss on the cheek can't hurt and I like to hold your hand."

Ron grinned and in a pleasant silence they walked on, along the Thames. In some distance Ron discovered the London Eye and he had an idea. "Hermione, have you ever ridden the London Eye?" He pointed to the giant wheel which shone in beautiful colors, and looked at her expectantly.

"Of course, don't you?"

"To be honest, I've spent less time in Muggle London so far. So, to answer your question, no, I haven't ridden it yet. But what do you say you and I do this together now? Today is such a starry night, we can see the city from above certainly well."

She looked at him in astonishment, but a smile quickly spread across her face. "That's a brilliant idea! Come on, I'll get the tickets. After all, you already paid for dinner!" She dragged him a little behind her, bought two tickets and a little later they took a seat in a gondola. After Hermione's little panic attack Ron was a bit insecure how close he should get to her now, so he put some distance between himself and her. The London Eye started to move and the higher they came, the more breathtaking the view became. Ron hadn't imagined how great London looked at night and marveled at the view. His eyes wandered across the Thames, over to Big Ben, when he noticed Hermione gently nestling up against him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He sensed that her breath seemed to become faster again and he smiled inwardly. He felt thousands of butterflies in his belly as he carefully put his arm around her.

He mused if she could feel his heart beating and he realized once again that he had never felt this way before. He wondered how he had managed to be in a relationship with Lavender because she hadn't in the least aroused such feelings in him. He was torn from his thoughts when Hermione started talking: "This was a beautiful idea of yours, Ron! I've never seen London in such a beautiful light."

She beamed at him and the lights of the gondola, danced in her eyes. Ron's heart was racing and he would've liked to kiss her immediately, but he'd promised not to put a pressure on her.

"It's breathtakingly beautiful, but not as beautiful as you!" he whispered.

The sparkle in Hermione's eyes increased and she slowly moved her head towards his. Before Ron could say anything, she kissed him. At first it was a chaste kiss but soon after she opened her mouth and ran her tongue over his lips, which opened willingly. They kissed each other slowly and their tongues played around each other timidly. She'd placed one hand on his chest while the other was buried in his hair. Ron had carefully put an arm around her waist to pull her closer. With the other hand he touched her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. After a short time they broke apart and Hermione looked shyly to the ground and then back into his eyes. He beamed at her and stroked her face once more.

"This was wonderful, Hermione!"

"It was!"

She leaned against him again and they silently enjoyed the view until their journey came to an end. Ron helped Hermione to get out of the gondola and together they walked along the Thames for a while. Suddenly Big Ben struck eleven chimes into the night.

"It's already 11 p.m.? I didn't even notice how time passed!" she said surprised. Ron took this as a sign that she probably wanted to go home. "That's right, time seems to stand still when I'm with you! Come on, I'll take you home!" he smiled. She just nodded nervously and the fear arose in her again that he surely wanted to spend the night with her. _"Hermione! Stop thinking like that! He promised not to push you into anything!" _she scolded herself. She tried to stay calm and together they went to the next Floo Network. A short time later they stood in front of Hermione's room and she rummaged in her handbag for the key. Finally she found it and opened the door. At that moment she remembered that Parvati stayed with Padma. _Just in case_, like she had said. Hermione put down her bag and keys and turned to the door. Ron was still standing in the doorway, smiling at her.

"Well… erm… do you wanna… come in?" she asked nervously. She stood at the door and invited him in with a wave of her hand. He took her hand as he tilted his head to the side and ran his other hand over his neck. "Hermione, the evening with you was wonderful and I haven't been as happy as I am now for a long time. But I'd better go now. I don't want you to end up regretting anything. As I said, you don't have to prove anything to me! I'll wait for you, even if I get old and grey while waiting."

Hermione couldn't believe how a man could be so considerate and kind. She had only met selfish machos before and now this "too good to be true" man stood in front of her.

"Thank you, Ron! I had a wonderful evening with you and if I am still invited, I would love to come to the Burrow tomorrow!" she said with relief. Ron was grinning from ear to ear and he nodded enthusiastically. "Of course you are! My family will be very happy and they will surely take you into their heart immediately."

Hermione couldn't resist. She walked up to him, stood on her toes and kissed him, just like she'd done at the London Eye. A pleasant warmth flooded her body and she felt it tingle in places she wouldn't rather say out loud. Eventually they broke apart.

"Good night, Hermione! See you tomorrow…"

"Good night, Ron! I will be there!"

He smiled at her once more, turned around and after a short time she heard him disappear with a "plop".

Hermione closed the door and leaned against it from the inside. She couldn't stop smiling and just had to give a little cry of joy. Parvati's owl startled, looked reproachfully at Hermione and turned away grumpy. "I'm sorry, sweetie! I didn't mean to wake you", Hermione apologized, but she couldn't suppress her grin and finally got ready for bed. When she'd changed into her pajamas, she went to bed and reviewed the evening once again. It couldn't have been more perfect and she wondered how she could be so lucky that he felt about her the same way she felt about him.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Burrow

**Author's note: **Fleur speaks with a French accent. Please try to imagine this while reading XD

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Burrow**

Hermione was so nervous, she could hardly sleep all night. The next morning she was already up early, so she prepared herself for the visit at the Burrow. She stood in front of the mirror and changed her clothes for the third time. Then she put on make-up, but when she looked at herself in the mirror she took it off again. Then she put on a denim jacket, which she took off almost at the same moment and threw it into the corner of her room. She snorted, sat down frustrated on her bed and rubbed her hands over her face.

"_What's wrong with me? Does it matter if I look proper or if I have make-up on? Argh... no it's not! Ron is do damn handsome! I can't just show up at his place like a mousy girl. I MUST wear something great…" _Hermione thought while she rummaged through her wardrobe. And then she saw it! A beautiful red dress she'd bought for special occasions like this. She smiled, changed her clothes one more time and finally she had the feeling that this outfit was perfect. She put on some subtle lipstick and some mascara and grabbed her beaded bag. She checked her outfit one last time and then made her way to the nearest Floo Network. When she entered the fireplace, she felt her heart pound with excitement. Trembling, she took a handful of Floo Powder, threw it into the ashes to her feet and spoke clearly "to the Burrow".

She disappeared into the green flames and reappeared a few seconds later in the Weasley's' living room fireplace. She heard several voices from the kitchen as she stepped out of the fireplace. She felt a pleasant feeling rising within her as if she was at home and she really liked the Weasley's already. As she was just bending over to wipe the dust off her dress and legs, a tall, fit man with red hair entered the living room. He smiled broadly when he saw the woman he had fallen in love with. He walked up to her and said: "I'm glad you're here…!"

Hermione startled because she was still dusting her clothes and hadn't noticed him at all. She looked up and smiled when she saw Ron with his lopsided grin on his face. _"Oh Merlin, is he looking better today than usual? Please help me not to lose my mind!"_ she thought.

Ron wore a jeans, a black shirt and a green plaid shirt over it, with the sleeves rolled up and his hair was bit messier than usual. But Ron also had a hard time that his jaws didn't drop at the sight of Hermione. "Wow, Mione!" was everything he was able to say.

She smiled and heart skipped a beat when he called her that. No one had ever called her that before and she couldn't deny that she liked it. He walked towards her, put his hands around her waist and bent down to give her a loving kiss. They kissed until they were interrupted by loud laughter coming from the kitchen. Ron took her hand, smiled at her and said: "Come on, now you'll get to know my family properly!" "I'd love to!" she replied and so they ran hand in hand into the kitchen. When they entered, all conversations stopped immediately and all eyes were on them. Hermione's heart was racing. She was completely nervous, because some faces she only knew from the short meeting at St. Mungo's. Redheads were scattered all over the kitchen, grinning broadly at the sight of Hermione. Before Hermione could say anything, Ron cleared his throat and did the talking. "Um. . . May I introduce you… This is Hermione! As you already know my life saver and. . . My girlfriend." He blushed slightly and looked at Hermione, who beamed at him. _"His girlfriend! He actually called me his girlfriend! Oh, my God, I've never been so happy!"_ but before Hermione could think further, she was pulled into a warm and loving embrace by the matriarch.

"So glad you could come, dear. I'm so happy for you!" Molly said, and Hermione replied: "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, it's my pleasure." Ron grinned broadly when he saw his mum happily hugging his girlfriend. "We were already afraid that our Ronnie would remain a bachelor forever! I'm George, nice to meet you, Hermione!" said Ron's brother George and shook her hand. Hermione smiled and little by little all the family members introduced themselves. Then suddenly Fleur stood in front of her and both hugged each other immediately. "Hermione, good to see you! Wow, its been so long! You look so grown up and you're incredibly pretty!" Fleur raptured and both looked at each other after the hug. "I am happy to see you too, it feels like an eternity since we saw each other!" Hermione sighed in relief and then she saw a little blonde girl running to Ron as he took her in his arms with a smile. When he gave the girl a quick peck on the cheek, she screamed as his stubble seemed to tickle. Hermione's heart nearly bursts with joy at this sight and finally he came towards her with the little one on his arm. "May I introduce you two? This is my favorite niece Victoire… Vicky, this is Aunt Mione!" Ron said and Hermione has got butterflies when he introduced her as her aunt. Hermione smiled fondly and shook the little girl's hand.

She immediately recognized the resemblance to Fleur and knew that it had to be her daughter. "Oh bonjour petite Victoire! Ravi de te rencontrer…(Oh hello little Victoire, nice to meet you)" Hermione greeted her and Victoire looked a little uncertain from Hermione to Fleur. But when Fleur smiled at her, Victoire turned to Hermione again and replied: "Bonjour ma tante Mione! (Hello my aunt Mione)" Hermione was charmed by the cuteness of the little one and addressed the word to Fleur: "She's adorable, Fleur!" „Yes! She's more like Bill, a little daredevil!" Fleur smiled, gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek so that she squealed with joy.

"Come on, dear ones, sit! Dinner's ready!" exclaimed Molly, and as plates, cutlery and pots clattered on the table, all the Weasley's were in their places. Hermione was thrilled by the loving way the family sat around the table and fell in deep conversation. She watched every member of the family until her eyes fell on Ron again. He had his little niece on his lap and handed her the food, which she ate with devotion. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, looked at him dreamily and when he noticed it he took her hand under the table. Both grinned happily and Hermione's worries that anyone might have something against her were completely forgotten. Hermione slowly stroked the back of Ron's hand with her thumb and watched him out of the corner of her eye as he dealt with his niece. Hermione knew that they should take one step at a time, but she just couldn't help herself! Inevitably she imagined what it would be like if Ron had a little girl with bushy red hair on his arm. Hermione sighed and didn't notice how loud she had been, until suddenly the whole family was staring at her.

"All right, Hermione? Or are you already sick of our Ronniekins?" George gurgled and Hermione looked down embarrassed. Ron noticed Hermione's discomfort and growled: "Shut up, George! Hermione, shall we take a walk before dessert? I could show you the orchard and the pond?" Hermione hesitated but Molly assured them that the dessert was not ready for half an hour anyway. So Ron stood up and held his hand out to Hermione. She looked him in the eyes, smiled insecurely and finally took his hand. Ron led them outside and after a few steps and a long, uncomfortable silence Ron began to get a little nervous.

"I know my family can be a little overwhelming sometimes, and if all this is too much for you and you'd rather leave. . . I would understand! I can tell my mum that you're not well or…." But before Ron could finish his sentence, Hermione pressed herself against him and sealed her lips with his. Ron was a bit taken by surprise at first, but finally he kissed her back. After a few tentative, innocent kisses, Hermione deepened the whole thing. Her tongue slid gently over Ron's lips and demanded to be let in. Ron moaned softly and opened his mouth. The kiss became more and more passionate and Hermione buried her hands in his hair before she let them glide lightly over his face, his shoulders and finally they rested on his chest. She pressed her body so close to Ron's that she could feel _everything_ about him. Ron interrupted the kiss and his lips found her neck instead. They touched her skin very gently and Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's middle, holding on to him as if he were her anchor. She closed her eyes and made small, whimpering sounds. She tilted her head slightly to the side to give Ron better access and soon she felt his tongue sliding down her neck.

"Oh God, Ron! Please don't stop!" she practically begged him.

"I wouldn't dare! Merlin, Hermione. . . you smell and taste so good. . . and this dress is driving me crazy!" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled slightly while Ron continued to caress her neck. Her hands went over his back and before she could think over her actions, her hands slid towards his bum. Ron froze and Hermione looked him shyly in the eyes.

"Is that okay?"

"You're really asking me if it's okay? Hermione, I don't think you really know what you're doing to me!"

Ron turned his pelvis slightly to the side without losing contact with Hermione. He didn't want her to realize how much he wanted her and above all, he didn't want to pressure her.

He had to cool down, otherwise he would grab her and apparated her straight to his bedroom.

"You wanna tell me what was going on at that table earlier? You've already passionately convinced me it wasn't my family. I hope I wasn't the cause." he wanted to know.

Hermione looked at him startled and struggled for words. What could she tell him? "_Oh Ron, we've only been together two days, but I've already imagined our kids. I hope that doesn't pressure you."_ She didn't know what to say, so she looked down and took his hand. Ron immediately misinterpreted her behavior and said: "So I am the reason after all! I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have pushed you to come here today. I know it's a little early for this. . . I. . . I'm such a jerk!"

"Ron!"

"I better take you home!"

"Ron, just listen to me for once, please!" Hermione almost yelled at him.

She knew that she had to tell him the truth, otherwise his self-doubt would drive him out of his mind. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the fact that he would either think she was completely mental or even broke up with her immediately.

„Ron, I know this is gonna sound completely mental. We've only been together for two days and I've only been officially your girlfriend for two hours. But. . . Oh, God, this is so humiliating! So. . . As you sat there. . . With your niece on your lap. . . I imagined what it would be like if you were sitting there with our daughter and I sighed at the thought. Okay, I said it. I know it's totally stupid and way too soon. I can understand if you don't want to see me again."

With his mouth slightly open, he stood in front of her while she waited for him to say something. Was he shocked or maybe even disgusted? What was she thinking? Hermione was still a virgin, they were not even close to having sex and she already told him something about having children together? She was just about to turn and go when he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hermione, you really thought about that?"

She nodded and looked on the floor while a few tears fell on the grass.

"Hermione, please look at me!"

As she continued to avoid Ron's gaze, he brought his hand to her chin and gently lifted it.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, but she just shrugged her shoulders, while silent tears were streaming down her face. Ron smiled tenderly at her and said: "Hermione, if I haven't made it clear, I'm sorry. I love you and I can't imagine anything more beautiful than sharing my life with you. But I won't hide the fact that I was a little shocked… I'm shocked that a wonderful, smart, beautiful woman like you would think of such a thing… with me!"

Now it was up to Hermione to look at him in bewilderment.

"Ron. . . How could you even think that? How can you think that about yourself? You are a wonderful man, any woman would be lucky to have you!"

She now took another step towards him.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me feel things I never even knew existed. Ron. . . I. . . I am yours."

Hermione saw the glimmer in his eyes and felt that there were things in his life of which Hermione had no idea. Things that made him feel like he was worth nothing. Hermione knew that she had to remove these doubts and she never let him doubt her love for him. Meanwhile, Ron closed the gap between them and hugged Hermione as tightly as if he would never let go of her again. He buried his face in her hair and a few quiet sobs took him away. Hermione stroked his back tenderly.

"Shh. . . Shh. . . It's okay. Everything's okay. I'm here."

A few minutes passed until Ron had calmed down.

"Thanks, Hermione." he said and looked a little embarrassed, but when he looked at her, she smiled at him and gently brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes.

"Ron, I think you've been through something bad. It's ok if you don't want to talk to me about it. . . but if you do at some point, I'm here for you! okay?"

Ron just nodded. Both knew that for the moment no more words were necessary. For the next few minutes Ron sat leaning against a tree with Hermione in his arms. They enjoyed the silence around them and the closeness to each other until Molly called them both in for dessert. Hand in hand they both went back into the house. After they had eaten dessert, the whole family gathered in the living room, where they drank tea and had a lively conversation. Ron and Hermione took a seat on the couch where Hermione snuggled up by Ron's side. Victoire crawled on Ron's lap and told him all kinds of things. Hermione watched the two of them smiling, while Fleur joined Hermione.

"Mon Dieu Hermione, it's been so long, I can't believe what a beautiful woman you've become."

"Thanks, Fleur. Isn't it crazy that we should meet here again after all these years?"

"Oui, oui, totally crazy. What have you been doing all this time? Are you still in touch with Viktor?"

Hermione looked at Fleur perplexed and noticed how Ron became quite stiff next to her. But he said nothing and avoided her look. Bill, who was sitting next to them in the armchair, now interfered in the conversation: "Oh, you're the one who caught the famous Viktor Krum back then? Fleur told me that at that time he had given his heart to a very special lady."

Ron now turned to Hermione and when she looked into his eyes she thought she saw a little jealousy and pain in them. "Krum? You were with Krum?" he asked slightly startled and when Hermione was about to answer, George interrupted her. "Watch out, Hermione. Not that our Ronnie is gonna faint. Krum is his idol!"

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! What do you want with Ron when you can have Krum?" Ginny threw in laughing.

"GINNY!" called Molly and Harry at the same time, while Ron became more and more stiff. Hermione didn't know what to say. The whole conversation was definitely going in the wrong direction. She wanted nothing more than to tell Ron what had really happened between her and Viktor, but the rest of the Weasley's didn't seem to give her a chance.

"Looks like our little Ronniekins has hidden talents" winked George.

"Shut it George!" Ron mumbled, turned to Hermione again and asked: "It's getting pretty late, and you probably have an early class tomorrow. Shall we leave now?"

Ron's gaze almost broke Hermione's heart. She couldn't believe the turn this day had taken. She nodded to him and they both got up. Ron and Hermione said goodbye and headed outside. After a few steps, Hermione could no longer bear the silence.

"Ron? Can we talk about this?"

"Hermione, leave it alone..."

"Ron, please! At least look at me! "

But Ron just took Hermione's hand and apparated to her dormitory. Arriving there, Hermione stared at him desperately.

"Ron, please let's talk about this!"

"What's there to talk about? You lied. . . you told me you had absolutely no experience with men! Why didn't you just tell me the truth? There's nothing to be ashamed of! You know I had a relationship before you, too…"

"But I had no relationship with him!"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Ginny's right! Then what do you want with me? He's bloody Viktor Krum! Rich, successful and handsome…"

Hermione's had enough now. She stood in front of Ron and she poked her index finger into his chest.

„Ronald Weasley! Viktor and I were never together! He was my date at a school dance and just for your information, I was never in love with him! Yes, he was my first kiss, but believe me, he never kissed me like you did! He tried, but I didn't like it! I just didn't have those kind of feelings for him. It just felt wrong. What I liked was the attention he gave me. I've never experienced anything like it. But he was just a friend, nothing more. This was my only experience with a man until I met you!"

"Really?"

"Ron, I would never lie to you! I just didn't think Viktor was worth mentioning. But right now I'd appreciate it if we could go to my room. I don't need the whole dorm to know how inexperienced I am."

Ron smiled at her in relief and said: "Ok, Anything you want!"

"Don't promise what you can't keep!", she winked at him. grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room. The door was hardly closed when she put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Their lips met for a sensual kiss and Ron could not help but lift her off the floor. Instinctively, Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's hip while he carried her to her bed. Their kisses became more frantic and Hermione ran her hands under Ron's shirt. Somewhat surprised by this, Ron interrupted the kiss and looked Hermione deep into the eyes. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Parvati stood before Ron and Hermione with a toilet bag.

"Merlin's beard!" Parvati blurted out and Ron and Hermione jumped up from the bed. Breathing heavily, Hermione turned to her friend: "Parvati?! What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay with your sister?"

"I was. I just had to get some things. Sorry to interrupt. Hi, Ron!" Parvati grinned.

Ron blushed and wasn't able to say more than "Hey!" to Parvati.

"I won't bother you any longer, I'm going back to Parvati!"

"Say hi from me!" Ron said to take his mind off the awkward situation.

"Are you sure, Ron? Technically, you still owe her a dance! Do you really want your greeting to remind her?" Parvati grinned but before Ron could react, she disapparated and left behind a perplexed looking Ron and a slightly amused Hermione.

"You owe her a dance? Something I need to know?" Hermione chuckled.

"Hermione, I can explain…" Ron stammered.

Both burst out into laughter and could not believe how crazy this day had been. Now Hermione realized how much she had let herself go. She wanted more, but at the same time she knew that the pace she was setting was much too fast. But one thing was clear to her: She wanted to spend this night with Ron. Ron stopped laughing and she realized that he knew exactly what had almost happened between them. Hermione took all her courage and said: "Ron that I'm not ready yet, but I don't want you to go now either! Would you sleep here tonight? Just sleep?"

Ron looked at Hermione with an intensity that sent a shiver down her spine. He leaned over to her and kissed her gently. "I'd be glad to."

Hermione beamed at him with joy. She excused herself briefly to Ron and disappeared into the bathroom to change and freshen up. She decided on a shirt and shorts and stepped out of the bathroom again. When she saw Ron sitting on her bed she couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his body hungrily. He was sitting there in black boxer shorts and ONLY in boxer shorts! Although she knew that sex wouldn't happen between them that night, Hermione became nervous. She stood in front of her bathroom door like glued to the floor and didn't know what to do. Ron seemed to notice this and reached out his hand to her.

"C'mere!" he whispered.

Hermione went up to him and grabbed his hand. He pulled her towards him and embraced her. While his head rested on her belly, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, laid her head on his head and sighed contentedly.

"Is that okay? I mean… I can sleep in jeans and a shirt… I just…I thought… the heat…" he stammered but Hermione gave him a quick kiss to stop his babbling.

"It's all right, Ron. Really! If I disagree with anything, I'll let you know. I. . . I'm just a little nervous. I've never been this close to anyone before."

Ron nodded and both lay in bed together. Ron covered himself and Hermione gently with a blanket and because they shared a pillow, their faces were so close that Hermione could feel his breath. Ron moved his head a little bit so that their noses touched. He put his arm around Hermione to pull her even closer. A quiet "Ok?" escaped his lips and when she nodded, he gently kissed her. For a while they exchanged light, sweet kisses, took their time to explore and caress their bodies. As their kisses and touches became more intense Ron interrupted the kiss. He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled at her lovingly. She knew why he had stopped and she was grateful to him for it. Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest, closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Good Night, Ron." she sighed.

"Good Night, Hermione... Sweet dreams!" he whispered and soon both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - Awakening

**Chapter 13 – Awakening**

It must have been the middle of the night when Hermione woke up. Ron seemed to have bad dreams, because he turned next to her and suddenly began to talk, first softly, then louder and louder.

"No. Stop it! We didn't steal anything! We weren't in your dungeon. Aaaahhh. . . Stop, please!" Ron begged while he was fast asleep.

Hermione sat up and grabbed Ron gently by the shoulders to wake him up. "Ron! Wake up, you're dreaming! You're safe!" It took a few seconds before he opened his eyes in shock and sat up. Breathing heavily and completely panicked, he burst into tears. Hermione immediately took him in her arms and stroked his hair and back soothingly.

„It was just a dream, Ron. I'm here, nobody can hurt you!" He sobbed uncontrollably while Hermione held him in her arms and tried to calm him down. After a while his tears ebbed and he spoke softly into Hermione's shoulder: "I'm sorry, Hermione! I didn't want to wake you up and cry like a baby in front of you!" "It's all right, Ron! I told you that I am always with you and that includes holding you when you are plagued by nightmares." "Thanks, really. . . I should have warned you." he sighed.

"You have those nightmares a lot, don't you?" Hermione asked. He just nodded silently, released himself from the embrace and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Hermione saw something on his forearm that looked like carved letters. He lowered his arms and glanced at the bed. Hermione took his hand and gently stroked the letters, which she now recognized better. "Blood traitor" she read silently. "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it'll help you?" Hermione suggested.

Ron hesitated for a moment but eventually answered: "Hermione. . . I. . . I don't know. I don't want to burden you with things that have happened to me. We are just at the beginning and I only want to share happy moments with you." He pulled back his arm and carefully ran his magic wand over the scar. The letters faded and were soon no longer visible. "I must have forgotten to charm it yesterday… I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that." He apologized softly. Hermione put one hand on his cheek and stroked it carefully. "You don't have to talk about it, but I want you to know that I am there for you even in the bad moments! I'm afraid what happened to you must have been horrible and maybe you'll feel better if you share the pain with me. A sorrow shared is a sorrow halved, Ron…"

„Okay. . . I guess one day you'll find out anyway, and I want you to hear it from me." Ron sighed and looked Hermione in the eye to assure himself that she really wanted to hear the story. She nodded encouragingly at him and Ron took another deep breath. "Okay, well... I don't know how much you've heard about the war that was goin' on here, but Harry and I were sort of …well…we played a big part in it. I'm just going to tell you the short form, the exact details of the whole thing I can tell you from time to time, if that's ok with you?" Hermione nodded and continued to listen to him attentively.

"Anyway, we were both about to destroy a powerful, dark wizard and had been on the road for weeks. Eventually we were caught by some snatchers and taken to the property of this wizard's supporters… Harry was in great danger, so I cast a stinging jinx on his face so they wouldn't recognize him. They locked him in the basement, and I… I was being held upstairs by a witch named Bellatrix Lestrange. We had the Sword of Gryffindor with us, and she thought we stole it from her vault…"

"You had the sword of Godric Gryffindor? How did it come into your possession?" Hermione asked a little astonished. "It's a longer story… I'll explain everything in detail when the time comes, okay?" He took a deep breath and continued. "Anyway, she tried to squeeze the truth out of me, which I already told her… But she didn't believe me, and then… She carved that word into me and…" His voice became fragile and he tried to suppress the emerging tears. A single one found its way and dripped on the sheet. "She tortured me with the Cruciatus Curse… several times." In shock, Hermione put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God, Ron! I'm so sorry!" She took him in her arms again and some tears rolled down her cheeks, which hit Ron's naked chest. "If Harry hadn't called my name in the basement, I'd have given up. But I heard him and I knew I couldn't give up. He needed me!" Ron told her with a shaky voice.

"Oh Ron, even in the worst times you only think about others instead of yourself! I'm so sorry for what happened to you and I wish I could take away your pain or even help you!" She took his hands in hers and couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Now it was Ron who took her in his arms and stroked her hair and back in a soothing way. „Hermione, you cannot and shouldn't take away my pain, but I can tell you that you are more than helping me! I'm so glad I found you! You bring color into my life again and with you I can forget the bad memories, at least temporarily. I don't want to lose you anymore, Hermione! I need you!" He began to sob again and for a while they sat in silence on Hermione's bed.

Hermione's thoughts wandered to her forthcoming move to France. _"__What__am__I__gonna__do__? __He__needs__me__and__I__need__him__! __I__can't__possibly__go__to__France!"_ She decided to postpone the solution of the problem to a later date, now she just wanted to be there for Ron. "I need you too, Ron! I'm always here for you and I. . . I love you!" she whispered, a little unsure if it was too soon to say that. Suddenly Ron took her face in his big hands and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I never thought I would say these three words so quickly but I love you too! Already more than anything else! Thanks for being there for me." he said. He lowered himself back onto the bed and dragged her with him. She snuggled into the crook of his arm and placed one hand on his belly while he flung his arms around her waist. He placed a kiss on her temple and not long after that they both fell asleep.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she thought she was still dreaming. Next to her was Ron Weasley. His head was on her shoulder, his right arm around her waist and his leg covered hers. She sighed contentedly and let her fingers glide gently through his fiery red hair. She was happy. She'd spent the night with the man she loved. It was perfect. When Ron moved slightly in his sleep, muttering incomprehensible words, Hermione immediately went into 'alarm mode_'. "__Could__he__have__had__another__ nightmare?"_ she thought. Hermione hold him tight and let her fingers slide over his arm in a gentle, soothing movement, but after a few moments Ron seemed to have calmed down again. Hermione used her chance to shamelessly stare at Ron's perfect body. Her eyes wandered from his shoulder to his back, his scarred arms to his well-toned abdomen. She bit her lip as her gaze slipped towards his boxers. She wondered how many freckles she'd find there when something ripped out of her thoughts…

"Good morning, beautiful! Did you sleep well?" Ron said with a rather raspy voice. Hermione blushed slightly, nodded and closed her eyes as Ron brushed a loose strand behind her ear. "Very good. And you? I mean. . . were you able to get any sleep after your nightmare?" she asked, a light concern in her voice.

"Yeah…honestly, I haven't slept so well in a long time. I think the last time…blimey… must have been before the war…!"

"Ron. . . I want you to know something. It meant a lot to me that you opened up to me. Your trust means everything to me."

"I've… well… I've never really talked to anybody about it except Harry, of course, and just because he was there."

"Wait…you mean, you haven't confided in anyone all these years? You went through your fears alone? Oh, Ron." Hermione hugged Ron and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. "What about your girlfriend at the time, didn't you tell her?"

"Lavender? Bloody hell, no…I liked her, but I never had such an emotional connection to her. It was never enough for me to open up to her. She was more of a distraction for me after this fuckin' war. That's why I finally broke up with her…I couldn't return her feelings, and it wouldn't have been fair to her…" he answered a little ashamed. Hermione now looked deep into his eyes and pulled him closer. The tips of their noses touched and slowly she parted her lips.

"I love you." Hermione whispered.

"I love you, too." He smiled.

Both bent over slightly and kissed each other gently and tenderly while Hermione placed her hands on Ron's chest. Ron's right hand disappeared in her hair and his left moved to her back to pull her even closer. After a few minutes, a grumbling sound flooded Hermione's room. Hermione giggled against Ron's lips and the tip of Ron's ears turned bright red.

"I'm sorry." Ron said blushing.

"Come on, we'll get you something to eat." Hermione grinned. Ron grabbed his pants and shirt from the chair and put on his clothes. Hermione disappeared into the bathroom and did the same. Meanwhile Ron made the bed and he took a glance around her room. There were two pictures on her bedside table. One of her and Parvati, the other showed Hermione with her parents probably. He didn't even hear Hermione coming out of the bathroom when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"These are my parents."

"That's what I thought. You got your mother's hair."

"Yes, unfortunately. Except hers aren't so wild and untamable."

"I love your hair! These curls are cute and I like that there's always a strand that loosens from your braid… If you ask me your hair suits you perfectly... it makes you even more beautiful, if even possible."

Hermione was still standing behind him and now hugged him from behind, leaning her head under his shoulder blade. Her hands moved in gentle movements over his abdomen.

"I wish my parents could see me as you do." She sighed.

"I hope not." Ron said a little horrified.

"Ron… I meant that I wish they could see me for who I really am. They never really accepted that I'm a witch. It was a miracle that they let me go to Beauxbatons at all and no matter how good my grades were, it was never a real achievement for them…" she explained.

Ron put his hands over Hermione's and stilled their movements.

"Is that why you agreed to go to France? To please them?"

Hermione nodded.

"I understand how you feel. I had a similar experience. . . I was never anything special. If I've done anything, there was already a brother who did it before me. Made it better. Then I met Harry, he was admired and praised by everybody. I was always just Ron Weasley, the useless sidekick…"

"And when did that change?"

"Not long ago, when I met a beautiful witch who saved my life." Ron smiled brightly.

Hermione hold on Ron even tighter, pressing her body against his.

"Ron?"

"Hmmmm. . . ?"

"I never thought of you as the useless sidekick…You're the ONE for me."

Ron closed his eyes and let a feeling flow through him that he had never experienced this intense before: pure happiness. He turned around, lifted Hermione up and spun her around.

"Hermione Granger, you're the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Just as Hermione was about to kiss him, Ron's stomach rumbled again. 

"Ok now let's go! Your stomach is so loud that you can hear it all the way to the Burrow!. I don't want your mother to think I can't take care of you…" Hermione laughed. Ron leaned over to her, kissed her gently and whispered in her ear: "I don't think that's possible."


	14. Chapter 14 - Temptations

_Now were getting closer… this chapter contains a little bit of smut. We hope you enjoy it :-P_

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Temptations**

They walked hand in hand across the campus to reach a small nearby French Boulangerie. Hermione noticed some envious glances and the whispering of the other girls as she, Hermione Granger the Bookworm, walked past them hand in hand with such a handsome man. She blushed, but at the same time she felt stronger at Ron's side. The last days he had given her so much courage and built up her self-confidence. She could use that when she had to inform her parents about her plans that she might not come back to France. But fortunately that did not have to be today. Today she wanted to enjoy the day with _her boyfriend. HER BOYFRIEND!... _it sounded and felt so incredible.

Ron nudged Hermione gently. "If you like, we can go shopping after our breakfast and I will show you how to cook roast chicken with dumplings. And perhaps some Yorkshire pudding for dessert?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. What was it that this young, handsome man couldn't do?

"And you think your mother is just gonna let us use her kitchen?"

Ron stopped for a second, startled. It hadn't even crossed his mind. Hermione didn't know about his flat yet. Hermione also stopped and looked at Ron with her eyebrows raised before he pulled her further. "Ron, what's wrong?" He rubbed his neck and answered: "I think I forgot to tell you something. Because we haven't talked about that yet… Hermione, I have a small apartment. I hope you don't think that I was trying to hide it from you, but you're so wonderful so that you're messing with my mind so I just kind of forgot about it. I don't really spend much time in this apartment either. I'm either with Harry at the ministry, on missions or at home at the Burrow. I don't like being alone, you know… I mean... sometimes I do, but I feel more comfortable when people I love are around me."

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "Oh, Ron. You're sweet, but you don't have to think you did something wrong all the time. It's great that you have your own apartment and I would be happy if you would show it to me . . . and of course how to cook. I'm a terrible cook!"

In the meantime they had arrived at the Boulangerie. Before they went in, Hermione took her hand out of Ron's and faced him. She wanted to sink into those wonderful blue eyes.

"And about being alone. . . As long as you don't want to be, you're not. . . I'm here now." Hermione said and kissed Ron tenderly. He smiled as she parted from his lips to go with him to a small free table where they could have breakfast.

Ron felt like he was in heaven. There were Croissants, Éclairs and lots of sweet spreads. Hermione was fascinated. First of all about Ron's happy expression, his eyes shining like a toddler's at Zonkos. And second, that someone could eat so much and be so muscular at the same time. Apparently, he had a particularly good metabolism or was it his profession as an Auror? She was torn from her thoughts when Ron started to laugh. "Well, if you do decide to go back to France, I have another reason to come along now. If everything there is as excellent as this breakfast, I will certainly not starve." Hermione slapped him on the upper arm, giggling.

When they had finished eating and paid, they headed to the nearest supermarket to shop for their evening together. Ron also bought a bottle of Elf-made vine and some candles. Hermione got a tingling in her stomach. _"__Vine__, __candles__, __the__two__of__us__alone__in__his__apartment__…" _

"Hermione? I think we got everything. Shall we?" Ron asked finally and Hermione just nodded. He took her in his arms and apparated directly to his apartment. Hermione couldn't believe what she saw. Didn't Ron say "small apartment"? The room where they were standing now showed an open kitchen and a living room. It was huge in contrast to what she shared with Parvati in the dormitory. "Wow, Ron. This is. . . You've got plenty of room here!" "Yeah, I guess so…eh... I'll just put the groceries away and then I'll show you the other rooms." He answered with slightly reddened cheeks. Hermione looked around the living room. It was lovingly decorated. She wondered if Molly and Ginny had helped him. She spotted many pictures of his family, Quidditch games and Harry and him in their Auror uniforms. Then she saw that a photo was a little further away. That photo looked like George was in it twice. Maybe this had something to do with what Molly said back in St. Mungo's, tat she couldn't have taken another loss. Had George been a twin and had he lost his brother in the second wizarding war? Hermione was brought back from her thoughts when Ron took her by the hand, pulled her into the hall and opened the door to the bathroom. It had a wash basin and toilet on one side and a bathtub with a separate shower next to it. She blushed at the thought that she would like to sit in the bathtub with Ron and kiss him and maybe more… "What are you thinking about, Mione? Your cheeks are flushed!?" Ron asked her lovingly.

"I'm thinking about us and I'm nervous." She whispered, avoiding his gaze. Ron gently stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Mione…You don't have to worry about... certain things! Just do what you're comfortable with and it will always be fine for me."

Hermione couldn't help it. She began to kiss him. First slowly and playfully but soon more and more passionately. Ron lifted her up, still kissing, as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He walked backwards with her out of the bathroom and opened the door to the bedroom on the opposite side of the hall. Hermione blinked and saw a large bed with Chudley Cannons bedlinen while Ron looked at her with pure love in his eyes and laid her down carefully.  
Hermione's breathing became faster as she felt Ron kissing along her neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Ron's caresses. She could hardly believe how wonderful it felt and that Ron was so tender and affectionate to her. Ron supported his arms next to Hermione and watched her. His gaze showed so much love and tenderness as she had never seen from any other man before. She smiled at him and briefly stroked his cheek.

"Mione… I don't want to rush you into anything, okay?"

"I know, Ron. . . We don't have to … have sex right away, do we?" she asked slightly insecure. They looked each other in the eyes, when Ron smiled at her.

"No, we don't!" he assured her.

"Hm... well... But I think there's nothing wrong with a little tenderness, is there?" Hermione said grinning whereupon Ron shook his head and his ears became a little red. Hermione pulled him back down to her and started to kiss him. Their kiss immediately intensified, making both of them breathe faster and Hermione's heart beat excitedly against her chest. Meanwhile Ron caressed Hermione's neck again, which gave her pleasant goose bumps. He kissed her along her collarbone, making Hermione groan. "Ron…I need you to…Please…" She begged him and started to take off his shirt, which he threw to the ground and then immediately turned back to Hermione. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse while sharing passionate kisses with Hermione again. Hermione propped up on her elbows while Ron kissed her shoulder and let her blouse slide down her arms. She took it off and let it fell to the ground immediately.

Ron had a quick look at her perfect breasts, which were still covered by her bra, but he didn't want to go too far and was content with this (for him) perfect view. When Ron kissed her again, he stroked Hermione tenderly along her stomach and gently opened her jeans button. He looked down at Hermione, who had lustfully closed her eyes and licked her lips briefly. Ron swallowed hard and pulled himself together not to rip her clothes off. He kissed her again on her mouth, which she opened with relish and her tongues played around seductively. As they kissed, Ron let his hand wander down her stomach and carefully slid it into her trousers and under her knickers. When he reached her wet area, Hermione moaned into his mouth and flung her arms around his back. Ron lovingly kissed her along her ear and then whispered: "Is that okay?" "Yeah. Ron, don't stop…Please…" she groaned.  
Ron started to play around her sensitive area with his finger and noticed how wet she was already. His heart beat faster and he noticed how his own erection grew. Hermione moaned again and lolled lustfully under him.

He noticed how her breath became faster and faster and she kept making whimpering sounds. Ron now carefully slid a finger into her wet folds while he played around her clit with his thumb, causing Hermione to moan more and more loudly in his ear. Meanwhile she felt Ron's excitement against her thigh, which made her even more aroused. Her whole body began to tingle and she felt thousands of butterflies in her stomach. She would never have thought that she would experience something so wonderful. Hermione noticed how she was getting closer and closer to her climax. Eventually everything in her contracted and she clung to Ron when she had an orgasm caused by someone else for the first time in her life.

Ron felt her whole body tense up under him as she moaned his name. He was on cloud nine, that he could cause pure joy to the woman he loves. For a moment he thought about how to take care of his own arousal, but suddenly, while Hermione was still breathing heavily from her orgasm, she bent over Ron, dressed only in bra and jeans. He looked at her and saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before. It was love and lust. She smiled, suddenly she pulled down his zipper and pushed down his trousers and boxer shorts, which now revealed his manhood in full bloom. Hermione's eyes grew bigger for a moment when she saw how big it was, but then bent down to kiss him along his neck. Ron closed his eyes. He loved her sensual lips on his skin. He felt her breath against his neck and as she slowly stroked down his abdomen he felt an inner explosion inside. He felt a tingling sensation all over him and when she dared to wrap her tiny finger around his cock, Ron moaned. Hermione whispered in his ear: "Is that okay? Should I stop?"

Ron shook his head, swallowed heavily and feared he was slowly losing his mind. "No... Don't stop…"  
Hermione kissed him again and began to move her hand rhythmically up and down his erection. She continued kissing his neck and nibbling seductively on his ear, which made Ron even more aroused. When their lips met again, Hermione's movements became faster and faster and Ron moaned against her lips. He would never have thought that a hand could feel so wonderful, and that a woman would do something like that to him one day. He felt himself getting closer and closer to his own orgasm and Hermione also felt it and tightened her grip around his arousal as she moved faster and faster. A few seconds later he grunted and moaned in her ear and she felt him pouring over her hand. Hermione looked at Ron after he had his orgasm and their eyes met. He sheepishly smiled at her and gave her a tender kiss. Both were still breathing a little fast and their cheeks were slightly reddened. With one wave of his wand Ron cleaned everything from Hermione's hand and himself. He pulled her into a close embrace and kissed her temple.

"I love you so much…You're bloody amazing, Hermione!" Ron stroked her cheek and Hermione couldn't suppress a smile.

"I love you too, Ron. You're unbelievable, you know that, don't you? I feel like I'm dreaming."

Ron kissed her briefly and looked into her eyes as he stroked her cheek again. "I know what you mean… But the good thing is... If this is a dream, we dream it together!"


	15. Chapter 15 - South of the border

**Chapter 15 – South of the border**

Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest and slowly stroked his abdomen with her fingers. He kissed her hair and Hermione sighed contentedly.

"Ron, that was incredible… You're incredible. Well… I mean… What I did…was that okay?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Ron chuckled.

Hermione kissed his chest tenderly and smiled. "Hmmm… I think so." She let her fingers wander further over Ron's belly when her eyes suddenly became heavy. She was just about to drift into a wonderful sleep when she noticed that Ron carefully pushed her away from him. She opened her eyes and saw Ron reaching for his boxer shorts.

"Is everything alright? Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, love. I'll go and get dinner ready." Ron leaned over to Hermione and kissed her briefly. Hermione moaned softly and pulled him back into bed. "Please don't go yet!" She put her hand on Ron's cheek and kissed him again. Soon their kisses became more intense and Ron's tongue slipped over Hermione's lower lip. Willingly she opened her mouth and kissed Ron with a hunger that scared her. The desire she felt for Ron seemed to grow from minute to minute. She pulled back slightly and looked deep into his eyes.

"You know you're too good to be true, don't you?"

"Don't be so hasty, Ms Granger. You haven't tasted my cooking." Ron winked.

"If you are as handy with a wooden spoon as you are with your-" Hermione faltered when she realized what she was actually saying and she flushed immediately. He just laughed and shook his head. "Hermione, if you weren't my healer, I'd think you want to give me a heart attack!"

Hermione buried her head in Ron's chest and started giggling slightly. Ron, on the other hand, slid his right arm under her thighs, lifted her up and made his way to the kitchen. Surprised by this, Hermione shrieked, but instinctively put her arms around Ron's neck. She leaned on his shoulder, closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment. In the kitchen Ron placed Hermione on the worktop. She couldn't help but kiss him again. She just couldn't get enough of him and Ron didn't seem to feel any different. Hermione opened her thighs and wiggled her legs around Ron's hips. She pulled him towards her and put her arms around his neck again.

"Hmmm…I love you so much" she hummed. Ron gently kissed her nose as green flames flared up in his fireplace. Ron and Hermione were so startled that they remained in the kitchen as if petrified.

"RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you disappear like that and not tell anybo….!" Molly stepped into the kitchen and almost choked on her own words. She saw her son, in nothing but his underwear and Hermione was sitting on the worktop, just in jeans and bra.

"Mum!"

"Oh, Merlin. Oh, dear…I didn't know…" Molly stammered.

"MUM! Would you mind waiting for us in the living room for a minute? We'll be right with you." Ron asked his mother. Molly just nodded in shock while Hermione looked at Ron as if she wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

Ron (laughing out loud)

"Bloody hell! First George, then Parvati, and now my mum. Good thing I still put on my boxers." Ron laughed and earned a hit on his arm by Hermione. He threw his head back and laughed even louder than before.

"Ron! Shut up, your mother's right next door!" Hermione hissed.

"Ron?" Molly asked through the door.

"Just a moment, Mum!" he shouted and turned to Hermione. "Come on, let's get dressed!"

Hermione jumped off the kitchen counter, took Ron's hand and followed him into the bedroom. Both quickly dressed and went to Molly in the living room. Molly was waiting for them, but avoided looking them in the eye. After an uncomfortable silence, Hermione plucked up her courage and began to speak.

"Mrs Weasley, I mean Molly…"

"Hermione, stop. You two don't owe me an explanation at all. You're grown up. However, this is also nothing that a mother wants to see and certainly not in the kitchen…" Molly now looked up at Ron and Hermione. Although one could see how uncomfortable the situation was for her, she smiled sincerely at them both.

"I see how happy you make Ron and I couldn't wish for a better witch for him. But Ron, if you should disappear again like this without telling anyone where you are… Then Merlin have mercy on you!" Molly got up and hugged her son, then Hermione. "I guess I'll see you at the Burrow on Sunday!"

Without another word or waiting for an answer, Molly disappeared into the flames. Ron and Hermione let themselves fall on the couch and couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"I feel like a teenager who's been caught making out!" Hermione giggled.

"I think she was more appalled that it all happened in the kitchen. We have profaned sacred ground." Ron laughed.

"How about we profane the couch now?" Hermione asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'd love to." Ron pulled Hermione onto his lap. Just as Hermione was about to kiss Ron, his stomach started growling. Hermione giggled, took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"I think it's time for my cooking lesson."

"Ok, then let's get started!" Ron answered grinning. He assigned her tasks and explained to Hermione what exactly she had to do. While Ron prepared the various foods, Hermione noticed how much passion he devoted to things he loved. His family, his job, eating and to Hermione's delight… she herself…  
The way Ron looked at her and what he gave her today, how tender he was...

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron asked when he noticed she was just sitting there.

"Oh. . . um. . . no. I mean yes. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Really? If you're not feeling well, I can take you home."

"No, no. I'm alright. Really! You don't need to worry."

Ron eyed Hermione suspiciously, but turned back to the food shortly afterwards. Hermione tried to concentrate on her tasks and both quickly found a common rhythm. After everything was processed, Ron set the table. He lit a few candles, poured them each a glass of wine and turned out the light. They both took a seat across from each other and exchanged amorous looks.

"Ron, this all tastes so fantastic."

"Thanks. My mom taught me her tricks when I was… Merlin, Hermione!" Ron almost choked.

Hermione let her foot slowly move up and down on Ron's ankle. Her eyes full of desire. Ron leaned back and took a deep breath. Hermione watched him and could only imagine what effect she had on him but she enjoyed every moment. Then she had an idea.

Suddenly she stopped and got up from the table. Ron, who was completely taken out of his thoughts, looked at her confused.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Ron. But it's late and I should be going." Hermione desperately hoped that he would ask her to spend the night in his apartment, in his arms.

"Wait, what? Hermione, have I done something wrong? I'm sorry… I shouldn't have let myself go like that before! I… I'm sorry if I embarrassed you! It wasn't my intention." he stammered.

Hermione could have slapped herself. Instead of getting Ron to make her stay, she had rattled him.

"No, Ron. . . You haven't embarrassed me! Quite the opposite! I feel so good around you, I don't even want to go."

"Then don't go." Ron said seriously.

"Pardon?"

"Don't go. Stay with me. . . live with me. . . If you want to, of course!"

Hermione stared at him and her eyes filled with tears. She had hoped for a night in his arms and he wanted a whole life with her?! Now... Today... Forever… Hermione didn't even have to think about it. _Was__it__rash__? __Yes__. __Thoughtless__? __Definitely__. __Could__it__be__a__mistake__? __Never__! _She let her tears flow, threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

"So is this a yes then?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded eagerly. Ron smiled, bent over and kissed Hermione gently. He put his arms around her waist, lifted her up and brought her into his, into THEIR bedroom. Ron had just laid her down on the bed and was about to let her go when she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Don't think about going anywhere else now!" she whispered.

She pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately. At first their kisses were slow and their tongues gently explored each other's mouths. But soon their kisses became more demanding. Hermione buried one hand in Ron's hair, while she moved the other around his back and pulled him closer to her. He also had one hand in her wild-looking mane while his other hand stroked gently along her waist, down to her leg and then up again. Hermione had the feeling that she was about to explode from all the butterflies in her stomach. That warm, tingling feeling, when he brought her to her first orgasm earlier, came back and became increasingly stronger.

"_Oh__God__, __Hermione__! __What__is__he__doing__to__yo__u? __How__in__Merlin's__name__are__yo__u __supposed__to__take__this__any__longer__?! __You __can't__sleep__with__him__right__now__! __What__would__he__think__of__you?"_ she pondered but she found it harder and harder to control herself. Ron remained gentle and didn't harass her. On the one hand it calmed Hermione, but on the other hand she immediately wanted more_. "__What__did__I__have__to__lose__?"_

She put her hands on his chest and put some pressure on it. She managed to get him to roll over on his back while she was now lying on top of him. She continued to kiss him and gently bit his lower lip, whereupon a soft moaning escaped his lips. She parted from his lips, kissed along his neck and nibbled at his earlobe. She noticed that his breath became shallow and that he had trouble not ripping her clothes off.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked her, hardly audible.

"Hopefully the right thing…" she whispered into his ear.

While she continued to caress his neck and ears, she noticed on her thigh that Ron's manhood was getting harder and harder. That she could trigger something like that in him, made her own arousal grow immeasurable.

"_It__must__be__the__Wine__speaking__of__yo__u, bu__t.__.__.__Yo__u __can't__wait__any__longer__! __Yo__u __need__it__. __NOW!"_she thought and noticed that her knickers were already soaked. She sat down on his lap and started to pull his shirt out of his trousers, while she now again explored his mouth with her tongue. He sat up and let her take off his shirt, which flew unnoticed next to the bed. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her tight while opening the buttons of Hermione's blouse with his other hand. While he stripped the blouse from her arms, he began to kiss her collarbone. She threw her head back, breathing in and out noticeably faster and unconsciously began to circle her pelvis. Ron knew that she had to feel his erection. This thought turned him on immensly, but he was also worried that he might go too far.

"_She__told__yo__u __she'd__let__yo__u __know__if__she__didn't__want__something__. __So__just__go__ahead__and__enjoy__, __right?"_ he asked himself inwardly. He kissed her from her collarbone down to her black lace bra and carefully began to caress her breasts.

"Please don't stop!" Hermione groaned softly and asermione groanedHasasas if she had read his thoughts, she now confirmed to him that what he did was right.

While his left hand gently stroked her back, causing goose bumps all over her body, he slowly moved his right hand along her bra strap. He kissed her bosom through the thin cloth and noticed that her nipples were getting stiff. He began to nibble lightly on one of them as he grazed one and then the second strap from her shoulders. He noticed how she became a bit more tense and that she bent over to kiss him again. He stroked her shoulders and eventually his hands slid slowly to the clasp of her bra. She still kissed him, but her breathing became faster and faster and she began to tremble. Ron stopped the kiss, removed his hands from the clasp and took her face in both hands instead.

"Hey…is everything okay? We… I can stop if you want!"

"No, please don't stop! I'm just nervous. I mean… I know what I look like naked and…I don't want you to be… disappointed…" she replied quietly.

"Hermione! Have you ever really looked at yourself? You're perfect and I could never be disappointed! You're so sexy, I can't form a clear thought around you! You make me so…randy!"

They both blushed slightly, but Hermione now felt lust, instead of worry. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him again, while he let his hands slide up her back again until they reached her bra clasp. He hesitated for a moment but as she continued to kiss him incessantly, he carefully opened the clasp. Slowly he took off her bra and dropped it beside the bed. To take away her insecurity, he continued kissing her with his eyes closed while he explored her breasts with his hands for the time being. They were the perfect size because they fitted his hands perfectly. He kneaded them lightly and gently caressed her stiff nipples with his thumbs. She moaned softly into his mouth, which made him smile. Finally he grasped her waist again and put her on her back. He stopped kissing her and cast a cautious glance at her breasts.

"Hermione, you're perfect!" Ron whispered. He kissed along her neck, down to her collarbone until he reached her breasts. Carefully he kissed them and nibbled briefly at their tender buds. She moaned slightly as she stretched out towards him and ran her hands through his copper hair. _"__Merlin's__ b__eard__, __how__does__he__do__that__? __I__think__I'm__about__to__lose__my__mind!"_ she thought and suppressed a loud groan. He let go of her breasts and kissed her stomach down to the edge of her jeans. He knelt between her legs and unbuttoned her pants. She lifted her pelvis, which he saw as a clear sign that he was allowed to undress her.

He threw her pants behind him and kissed her inner thighs along to her most intimate part. Hermione started trembling again, so he decided to devote himself to her mouth again. He now lay between her legs and kissed her passionately. He still had his pants on, but he felt his erection touching her most sensitive part and it almost killed him. To his surprise, she started to fiddle with his belt and opened it as fast as she could. He stripped the trousers from his legs and now they were just lying there in underpants. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes, which seemed even darker and radiated desire and lust.

"You drive me crazy, Ron! I'm sure it's the wine talking, but please…" she murmured.

Ron kissed her neck and nibbled at her ear. He let his right hand slide along her knickers and already felt through the fabric that she was more than wet. Now a soft moaning escaped him too and he could hardly hold on to himself. His fingers pushed the fabric aside and he slowly began to massage her most sensitive part with his thumb. She leaned into him and he decided to go a little further than last time. Carefully he inserted first one, then two fingers into her, while he continued to stroke her clit. He kissed her, but she became more and more ecstatic that she could hardly concentrate on kissing anymore. She moaned softly and clawed her hands into Ron's hair and back. It didn't take long and she had her second orgasm, which seemed much more powerful than the first.

"Ron, I…I need you! NOW!" She grabbed the waistband of his boxer shorts, pushed them down and stroked his erection.

"Hermione…I…What do you mean, you need me?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"I can't wait anymore, you're driving me crazy! I want to have sex with you…now!"

"But…I thought we were gonna take our time…"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Hermione kissed him wildly. Her tongue explored his mouth again and she nibbled at his lower lip, this time much harder. While she had buried one hand in his hair again, she took his hard member in her hand with the other and gently stroked its slightly damp tip. Ron could no longer suppress a loud groan and began to take off Hermione's knickers. Now they were both naked and the moment had come that Hermione thought she would never experience. Ron lay down carefully between her legs, which she had now spread slightly. He looked at her with love in his eyes and he saw how nervous she was.

"Are you sure, love? We can still wait, you know that!"

"I'm sure, Ron. I just want to share this moment with you and I don't want to wait any longer." She answered, trembling but with a smile on her face.

He bent down to kiss her while stroking her face. With his other hand he reached for his wand, which lay on the bedside table, and quickly cast the contraception charm. He put it away and ran his hand over her entrance again, which was shining wet. He tried to suppress his own excitement, took his arousal in his hand and carefully entered her. She seemed to hold her breath for a moment and tense up, but as he carefully continued to push in, she relaxed and he filled her completely. He decided to stay like that for a short time so that she could get used to the feeling.

"_It__feels__so__good__. __Merlin's__dirty__ u__nderwear__! How __am__I__ supposed to hold back?" _he thought. Slowly he began to move back and forth, caressing her neck.

"Is that alright? Am I hurting you?" He wanted to make sure she liked it too.

"It hurt a little at first... but...oh Ron, it feels indescribable! Please don't stop!" Hermione groaned.

Ron leaned on his forearms and pushed slowly at first and then faster and faster. In order not to come immediately, he ran one hand along her waist up to her clitoris. She shivered under his touch and gave herself completely to the moment. He bent back a little while he pushed further to massage her most sensitive area. Hermione had her eyes closed as she laid her head back and clawed her hands into the sheet. It didn't take long and Ron noticed another orgasm rolling through her body. She now moaned so loudly that he was glad to have his own apartment. Hermione, who was completely in ecstasy, turned him on so much that he could no longer keep to himself. While her muscles were still contracting from orgasm, he pushed a few more times and then came as well.

Hermione let herself fall onto the bed breathing heavily and Ron lay down on her body. He felt both their hearts beat wildly as he kissed her tenderly. He rolled off of her and grinned all over his face.

"Ron… this was just incredible! I am glad that we did not wait any longer!"

"I love you so much, Hermione!"

Hermione leaned on her forearms and looked down at him smiling.

"I love you too! And you know what we're gonna do now?"

Ron looked at her questioningly as he felt his erection slowly fading.

"We will use your beautiful bathtub! I think we need a bath and I would be happy if you join me!" With these words she carefully separated herself from him and dashed naked into the master bathroom. Ron laughed and went after her as fast as possible.


	16. Chapter 16 - Twelve Fail-Safe Ways

**Chapter 16 – Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches**

When Ron came into the bathroom, his beautiful witch was already lying in a fragrant bubble bath. Hermione had lit a few candles, which suffused the bathroom in a beautiful light. Ron smiled and he knew exactly what to think of the next time he would cast his Patronus. Merlin's pants, he didn't know that one could feel so much at once. Hermione winked at him. 

„You like what you see?"

"You bet! You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."

Hermione sat down and slipped forward a bit in the tub to show Ron to sit behind her. He smiled and accepted the invitation too gladly. As soon as Ron sat behind Hermione, she snuggled up to him with a long sigh. He wrapped his arms around her, leaned gently forward and put his chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with my beautiful witch? Is everything okay, or are you regretting not waiting?" Hermione raised her arm backwards and put her hand on Ron's cheek.

"No! Merlin's sake, Ron. Why do you always think so bad of yourself? I have no regrets. . . I love you."

"I'm sorry, Mione. I love you, too. But something's still bothering you, isn't it?"

Hermione took her wand from the edge of the bathtub and put a warming charm on the water. With her wand she let foam rise from the tub into the air and formed the Eiffel tower out of it in elegant movements.

"You're worried about your parents, right?" Ron asked. Hermione put her wand to the side and began to sob. Ron took her firmly in his arms to show her that she was not alone. "Please tell me what's bothering you." Hermione shook her head. Ron kissed her on the cheek.

"You know, a very smart witch told me last night that it's better to talk about it. And just as you want to share my pain, I want you to share your pain with me." Ron tried to convince her.

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You know, Ron, it's not that simple."

"I'm with you. We will find a solution. And I'm sure if we don't come up with anything, my family will help us. Hermione, my family loves you. You can tell by the fact that every time my mother sees you, she pulls you into a bone-crushing hug."

Hermione had to smile. Ron was right. As so often. Although she was good at making diagnoses or brewing potions, she had not yet found answers to life's questions. She didn't really need to. Her parents had everything planned so far. Training as a healer. Job in the Muggle hospital and a future Muggle son-in-law they must have chosen for her. Hermione became angry and hit the water with her fist when it burst out of her.

"No. Stop. Stop. That's enough now. I don't want this anymore."

Ron was lost in thought and was looking for a solution, although he only knew that Hermione's parents were not very enthusiastic about their world and they wanted to bring her back to France. He flinched in shock when Hermione shouted and withdrew from her.

„What don't you want any more Mione? Us? But I thought…" Ron asked slightly startled.

Hermione interrupted him with her still angry voice and turned to him so she could look at him. "Ronald Billius Weasley, if you don't stop doubting yourself or us, I will hex you. Then you won't only be afraid of your mother and Ginny!"

She saw his frightened expression and took his face in her hands before she continued speaking in a softer voice. "I'm sorry, but we definitely need to work on your confidence, Ron. I just found my happiness with you and I don't want to lose that. Of course I love my parents and so far I have always wanted to show them that I can do everything they want me to do. But my idea of a happy life has changed completely… With you... "

Ron bent over to kiss Hermione. "Do they know about us?"

"No… I didn't tell them about you before our first date because I didn't want to let it spoil my evening and since then we have actually been together all the time."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither do I, but I have to get back to the dorm by tomorrow morning. I need to change clothes, I need to talk to my professor about postponing my exams, I need to write to my parents and…"

Hermione panicked and talked faster and faster.

"Hey, easy, Hermione. We'll do all that. But first of all you take a deep breath, calm down and I think we'll get out of the tub first, otherwise we'll both know what we look like at 80." Ron laughed while Hermione got red cheeks and had to laugh too.

"Well, there you go." Ron reached for his bathrobe and duplicated it. He put on his, helped Hermione out of the bathtub and then wrapped her in the much too large bathrobe.

"I'll see if I can find something comfortable for you to wear." He said and a short time later Ron returned with a T-shirt and short sports pants.

"If you want, I'll help you write the letter… I mean… you'll have to write it yourself but I could just sit behind you and pat your back." he grinned coyly.

Hermione smiled at him. "That would be wonderful, Ron. Would you like to gather everything together while I get dressed?" 

„Sure!" Ron gave her the clothes and kissed her on the forehead.

He already sat on the sofa and smiled warmly when Hermione came into the living room. She looked simply stunning in his much too large clothes.

"If you like, we can give the letter to my owl later. Then your parents should have it in the morning. They know post-owls, right?"

"Yeah, they think it's weird, because. . . It's magic." Hermione sat down on the sofa in front of Ron and took the parchment and pen that lay in front of her on the small table and began to write the letter to her parents.

_Mum, Dad,  
__I'm__sorry__I__haven't__contacted__yo__u __for__so__long__, b__ut__a__lot__has__happened__in__the__last__few__days__._

Hermione looked at Ron. He began to stroke her back. She closed her eyes for a moment before she turned back and continued writing.

_First__of__all__, __I__feel__very__well__. __That__is__also__the__reason__why__I'm__writing__to__yo__u. __I__have__made__some__decisions__that__yo__u __probably__won't__accept__. __After__our__last__fight__, __where__yo__u __again__did__not__consider__my__needs__, __I__felt__very__ b__ad__. __I__thought__it__was__my__fault__again__. __Because__my__achievements__might__not__be__good__enough__for__yo__u. __Just__ b__ecause__I__have__magical__abilities__doesn't__mean__that__everything__can__be__done__so__easily__with__a__wand__and__ an "__abracadabra"__ (which doesn't even exist in the magical world). __I__had__to__learn__and__work__just__as__hard__for__ b__eing__allowed__to__do__the__internship__at__St__. __Mungo's__. Well, here are the decisions I've made:_

_Firstly__, __I__will__talk__to__my__professor__tomorrow__in__order__to__postpone__my__final__examination__for__half__a__year__, __if__possible__. __Secondly__, __I__will__try__to__work__part-time__at__St__. __Mungo's__ u__ntil__my__exams__, __in__order__to__gain__experience__, __among__other__things__, __so__that__thirdly__I__can__get__a__permanent__position__there__. __Yo__u __read__it__right__! __I__want__to__stay__here__. __When__yo__u __read__the__reason__, __I__know__yo__u __will__think__its__childish__and__immature__. __I__am__infinitely__grateful__to__yo__u __that__yo__u __actually__only__wanted__the__ b__est__for__me__. __But__in__my__life__, __in__my__world__ (__where__ u__nfortunately__yo__u __have__not__ b__een__very__interested__in__) __I__feel__comfortable__and__this__ b__rings__me__to__my__most__important__decision__. __I've__met__the__kindest__, __most__sincere__and__faithful__man__yo__u __could__ever__wish__for__. __His__name__is__Ronald__Weasley__and__I'm__going__to__move__into__his__own__apartment__with__him__. __I__am__welcome__in__his__family__and__I__feel__as__comfortable__as__I__have__never__felt__since__my__childhood__, b__efore__I__ b__ecame__ "__different"__. __If__yo__u __want__to__contact__me__, __yo__u __can__still__send__an__owl__to__my__old__address__. __I'll__be__there__twice__a__week__to pick up my mail from Parvati__. __I'm__sorry__, b__ut__I__hope__you'll__ u__nderstand__me__eventually__. __I__love__yo__u __both__. _

_Hermione_

Hermione gave the letter to Ron so that he could read it too. When he'd finished reading it, he looked at her proudly.

"Wow. I am so incredibly proud of you. How do you feel?" Ron wanted to know.

"Better. I would like to send the letter away, eat some food and then just fall asleep in your arms."

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Ron grinned.

Later, when they were in bed, Hermione had snuggled into Ron's arm. He had fallen asleep and was breathing evenly in and out. But Hermione just couldn't fall asleep. She was so infinitely happy, but also afraid of her parents' reaction… but eventually she fell into a restless sleep.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night.

She was still firmly embraced in Ron's arms. The moonlight shone through the window and allowed Hermione to observe his sleeping form. She gave a satisfied sigh and let her fingers glide gently over Ron's chest. As she pondered the events of the last hours, her cheeks turned flaming red and she buried her head in his shoulder. She took a deep breath and let herself be enchanted by his scent. He was so sensitive and tender. How he touched her and slowly took away her fear, making her reach heights again and again, heights she was not aware of, that her body was able to feel. And that he was the one who triggered it in her.

He seemed to know exactly what he was doing and how he should do it. Suddenly it dawned on Hermione and she made a panicky sound. _"He __knew__what__he__was__doing__, __of__course__. __.__.__He's__done__it__ b__efore__. __Probably__a__lot__more__than__once__. __After__all__, __he__was__in__a__long-term__relationship"_ Hermione thought and suddenly felt stupid and inexperienced. She had just lost her innocence to a man who was much more experienced than she was and he probably had very different ideas about her night of love.

"Hermione? Is everything all right?" asked Ron, his voice still slightly rough from sleep. Hermione was startled at the sound of his voice, as she hadn't noticed that he had woken up.

"Of course. Go back to sleep." She answered a little too harsh. She was just about to let go of his arms when he pulled her closer.

"You're lying. Please tell me what's wrong. Are you having second thoughts about your parents? You know that I am always there for you and if you would feel more comfortable if you go to France, then I will of course accompany you. From now on, it's just you and me."

At his words, Hermione noticed how her eyes became slightly moist and she could no longer hold back her tears. She knew her behavior was stupid and immature.

Ron looked at her lovingly and kissed her shoulder. He made soothing sounds and gently stroked her arm.

„That's not the problem... Ron, I feel so stupid. you are so wonderful, and today was just so lovely. You were so incredibly sensitive…"

"But?"

"But I realized something…"

"What is it, Hermione? If it bothers you that much, it can't be stupid."

"Well... I mean…You just knew exactly what you had to do, how you had to touch me to awaken this desire and lust in me. Ron, even though it was actually clear to me, I've only now really realized that today wasn't the first time for you. And. . . and. . . I am jealous of your ex-girlfriend for being the one to share this experience with you, and also embarrassed that my inexperience probably didn't meet your expectations." Hermione now sat up and held her hands in front of her face. All of a sudden she was ashamed of herself. For her behavior, her inexperience. . . Ron now looked at her in bewilderment and his ears glowed like fire.

"Look at me, Hermione." he demanded. Surprised at his tone, Hermione looked up into his eyes. His blue eyes were intense, almost as if they wanted to convince her of something. Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Hermione…"

"Ron, you don't have to say anything, I know this is all my prob-"

"Please stop. First, you have to know you could never disappoint me. What we both experienced today, what we shared with each other, was unique for me. Hermione, I love you and the fact that you gave yourself to me, that you trust me… I can't tell you how much that means to me." He said gently.

"Ron…I- "

Ron interrupted her again.

"Hermione, please let me finish. When I met Lavender, I was very young. She was my first, and until I met you, my only girlfriend. But as I told you, she had deep feelings for me that I couldn't and wouldn't reciprocate."

"Ron, I don't understand what -" 

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! What I'm trying to tell you is that until a few hours ago, I was a virgin."

"A virgin?" Hermione whispered quite surprised. Ron nodded sheepishly. Hermione couldn't believe what he'd just told her and beamed happily at him.

"Yes, virgin." He repeated.

"But. . . but you. . . I mean. . . you. . . well. . . you knew exactly where to touch me and how to touch me. And you weren't nervous at all…" she stammered.

Ron's face now took on a color she'd never seen before. Suddenly Ron got out of bed without a word, went to his closet and rummaged in one of his drawers. Hermione looked at him slightly confused as he lay back in bed with a book in his hand.

"Well… uhm… Fred and George gave me this book when I got older. They said they couldn't allow me to embarrass myself in front of Lavender, after all I am a Weasley and our name is a guarantee of quality and all that rubbish. Well, that's just like Fred and George. Anyway, they gave me this book." He handed the book to Hermione and she quietly read the title.

"Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches?" Without even paying attention to Hermione, Ron quickly went on talking.

„I started reading it, but as I said, I wasn't in love with Lavender. So I never tried what I read. We didn't really do anything but kiss. I've never even seen her in a bra. . . I hope you don't think I'm a pervert, but after you wrote me that you wanted to see me again, I started reading the book again." He nervously ruffled his hair and scratched his neck. "Hermione, I didn't want to disappoint you."

Hermione couldn't help it. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. Ron shifted almost his entire body weight to Hermione and she began to kiss him wildly and passionately. After a few moments, Hermione detached herself from Ron's swollen lips.

"Oh, Ron. Do you know how happy you make me? I am so glad that we both could share this experience with each other. I love you!"

"I love you, too. So much. So you don't think I'm a... well…"

Hermione shook her head and tenderly stroked his chin with her fingers.  
„No, Ron. Of course not! Honestly, I think it's incredibly sweet that you care so much."

Hermione sighed contentedly and put her head back on his chest while Ron put his arms around her. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione suddenly began to speak again.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"So. . . um. . . I wanted to ask you. . . is Fred your other brother? Your mother said something at St. Mungo's like _'can't lose another son'_".

"Uhm...yeah…"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I do, it's just hard... He died in the war and…I couldn't do anything. I should have been there to help him, but Harry and I..."

Hermione noticed how strongly Ron was still burdened by these experiences. How much his past affected his life.

"You blame yourself for his death, don't you?"

"Yes, I do... It was me who brought Harry into our family. . . Please don't get me wrong, I love Harry like a brother, but... well…"

"I know what you mean. But Ron, after everything you told me so far, this war was inevitable, right? And your family would have fought anyway, regardless of whether you were friends with Harry or not."

"I know… I know. But you should have seen the look on George's and Mum's faces when they were there. You know, sometimes I think it would have been better for everyone if I had died instead of him…"

"Stop it! Now! Ron, you can't be serious? Don't you know how much your family loves you? Do you know how much they suffered and what fear they had of losing you? I saw them at St. Mungo's. And Ron, I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. I don't even want you to think like that, you hear me?" she practically begged him.

"Okay." He answered quietly.

"Ron, look at me, please. You're already the most important person in my life and you are so loved. Not just from me, but from your family and friends. Please never forget that."

Ron kissed Hermione gently and nodded. He took her in his arms and Hermione ran her fingers in gentle movements over his forearm. After a few minutes she heard Ron's slight snoring. She smiled, kissed his chin and whispered: "Good night, Ron. I love you!"


	17. Chapter 17 - Moving in

**So here's another chapter but don't expect to much.. it's just kind of a filler ;-) **

**Anyway, we are really happy about all your kind reviews! Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Moving in…**

The next morning Hermione was woken by a knocking sound. She looked at the spot where the sound came from. The sun was just rising and she recognized the silhouette of an owl at the window.

Who sent an owl this early? She panicked. Was that the post-owl they sent out yesterday? Maybe the owl hadn't even found her parents?! She couldn't expect an answer from her parents yet, could she? That would be more than just magic. Hermione got up and went to the window to open it, with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. When she opened it, the Weasley's family owl hopped towards her.

"Well, you're out early, you pretty thing!. Can I take the letter, or is it for Ron?" Hermione asked in a relieved tone. The owl held out its leg to Hermione so that she could remove the parchment. "Thank you!" 'To Ron and Hermione', the parchment scroll said. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she read it.

'To Ron AND Hermione'. That felt good and right. She went to the side of the bed where Ron was lying and sat on the edge. With his red stubble, his face looked even more masculine. She liked that it made him seem rougher than he actually was. She stroked him tenderly across his chest, down to his abs. Ron started grinning.

"Good morning, beautiful. Are you hungry again for something special?"

Hermione blushed at his words.

"We've received a letter from your parents." she answered, trying to ignore his former comment.

"We?"

"Yes, it says "to Ron and Hermione."

Ron smiled at Hermione. "Sounds good, doesn't it? Come here, we can read it together!"

Hermione wanted to climb back over Ron to her side of the bed, but she didn't get very far, because Ron grabbed her to kiss her passionately.

"Mmmh Ron, that's wonderful, but don't you want to know what your family wants from you?" she sighed contently.

"That would mean that we have to interrupt this beautiful moment. But all right…"

When Hermione had made herself comfortable in Ron's arms, he unrolled the parchment.

'_Good__morning__Ronnie__, __good__morning__Hermione__, __dear__! __So__that__the__ three of us __don't__have__another__embarrassing__situation__, __I__send__yo__u our __owl__. __I__wanted__to__remind__Ron__that__he__has__to__ meet __Healer__Johnson__at__St__. __Mungo__'s __for__a__check-up__shortly__ b__efore__noon__today__. __I'd__love__it__if__you'd__come__for__dinner__afterwards__. __Harry__and__Ginny__will__ be __here__, __too__. __Molly__'_

Ron was a little ashamed and said: "You must think I can't handle anything on my own, huh?"

Hermione didn't want to argue with Ron and pretended not to hear what he said.

"That's very convenient because I wanted to talk to Healer Johnson about my decision anyway!"

"Then would you please come with me to my checkup? As my personal healer? I often don't understand it properly when they throw around their medical terms again." Ron asked shyly.

"If it makes you feel better, I'd be happy to do it. But we'll have to hurry up a little. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll head back to the dorm. If you follow in 30 minutes, I will be ready so we can have breakfast in the cafeteria before I have to talk to my professor."

"No Problem, Mione. I'll send an answer back to my mum okay? So she'll know that we will be there for dinner."

"Yes, do that. I'll see you in a minute. I'll pick you up at the Floo-network."

After a short kiss Hermione headed back to the university to meet a slightly angry looking Parvati in her room.

"Oh, look who's here…" Parvati huffed but Hermione rushed up to her and took her in a firm embrace.

"Is everything okay with you?" Parvati asked, instantly worried.

"YES! You can't believe how happy I am! I'm sorry I didn't leave you a message or send you one."

"You have to tell me everything! I want to know every detail!" Parvati demanded.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to meet Ron in less than 25 minutes and I still have to shower!"

"You're a woman! You can multitask. While you shower, I'll keep your towel in check and you tell me what the two of you did the last few days."

Hermione conceded and told Parvati what she had experienced…

**Meanwhile in Ron's apartment**

_Hi__mom__, _

_thanks__for__reminding__me__about__the__appointment__. __We__would__love__to__come__for__dinner__. __There__is__positive__news__. _

_Ron_

**At****the****University**

Hermione had given Parvati a short insight into how great and loving Ron and his family were, that she wanted to postpone the exam and not go back to France and that she had written everything to her parents. Hermione also told her that she wanted to move in with Ron.

Parvati stood in front of the shower cubicle quite stunned when Hermione opened the shower door and wordlessly took the towel from her friend.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue?" Hermione snickered.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

They both had to laugh.

"I am very happy for you Hermione. At last you begin to live…" Parvati eventually said. Hermione looked at her watch and saw that she only had about ten minutes left. She dragged Parvati out of the bathroom, got dressed and tried to tame her hair. When Hermione went down the stairs to the Floo-network, she saw Ron with his red hair from afar. Her heart was skipping and the butterflies in her stomach were back. As if Ron had felt her arrival, he turned around. He smiled and walked quickly towards her to kiss her.

After a quick breakfast together, Ron was now sitting outside the office of Hermione's professor and waited nervously. When the door opened, he jumped up from his chair and saw that Hermione looked worried.

"Mione Honey, what's wrong?"

Hermione sighed and sank into Ron's arms. "My professor was not exactly thrilled and he said that he can't decide yet if I can't take my exams for at least half a year or even for a year. I'm supposed to check in with him again next week."

Ron showed his lopsided grin and said: "Look on the bright side. At least he didn't say no."

Hermione was happy to have Ron at her side. He could always cheer her up. They used the Floo-network of the university and went straight to St. Mungo's. In the waiting room of the hospital Ron became more and more silent. He hated hospitals. When you were there, it often meant nothing good. Suddenly Healer Johnson opened the door of the the waiting room and hesitated for a moment.

"Miss Granger, good to see you!" Healer Johnson said and turned his gaze to Ron. "Mister Weasley is everything all right? Why is Healer Granger with you? You're here for your final medical examination, right?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and both turned bright red. Ron took her by the hand and answered: "Yes, thank you! I'm more than all right. Hermione… I mean… Miss Granger is accompanying me to my appointment as my girlfriend and I'd like her to be by my side."

"I see! Well, in that case… Please follow me. Miss Granger, you can sit in that chair over there. Mr. Weasley, will you please lie down with your shirt off?" Healer Johnson said smiling.

"Before you examine me Healer Johnson… I think Miss Granger would like to talk to you." Ron gave Hermione an encouraging nod. So she told Healer Johnson about postponing her exam and that she wanted to work at St. Mungo's.

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss Granger. We were very sorry when you left. Good healers are hard to find. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you so much, Healer Johnson! You have no idea how much this means to me." Hermione said, slightly relieved.

Healer Johnson turned back to Ron. "So Mister Weasley. Please close your eyes and try to relax. Miss Granger, would you like to watch the examination?"

she didn't need to be told twice. Her curiosity was aroused and after all, it was about her Ron. Healer Johnson was mumbling something to himself and let his wand wander over Ron's body from the head towards the feet. "Congratulations, Mr. Weasley. It's all back to perfect order. You can resume your service as Auror next week. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have another appointment." Healer Johnson excused himself and left the room.

Neither Ron nor Hermione looked very happy. Hermione was terribly afraid that something could happen to him again and Ron could feel her fear. "Come here, Mione." She sat down beside him on the couch. "I'm happy for you. . . but I'm also so scared.", she whispered. "I know…me too! Before I met you, I didn't care if I died on a mission… But now that I have you… I care a lot and I don't wanna leave you at all. I'll find a solution! Trust me." Ron promised. Hermione looked at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded. He got dressed and the two of them set out to the Floo-network to get to the Burrow.

Before Ron stepped into the fireplace, he looked deep into Hermione's sad, brown eyes. "I love you okay? Everything will be fine and now give me a smile and let's enjoy the rest of the day." He kissed her on the forehead and before she could say anything, they already arrived at the Burrow, where they were greeted by Molly, Arthur, Harry and Ginny.

That day there were only the six of them and it was strange to sit at the big table with so few people this time. There was a lot to talk about during the meal and when there was a little pause, Ron cleared his throat. "I. . . we'd like to tell you something." Hermione looked quite nervous, so Ron put his hand on hers and stroked it with his thumb to soothe her.

"Hermione and I, we both know we haven't known each other long. But we both feel that we have a very strong connection to each other that goes beyond normal love."

Molly, Arthur, Harry and Ginny looked at each other. They all seemed perplexed, surprised and, as for Molly, also a little worried. Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione's moving in with me." Molly nearly choked on a piece of pie she was chewing. Arthur looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione in amazement and Harry and Ginny grinned.

"Wha… What? You can't be serious? You hardly know each other! I mean… Hermione, dear, you're wonderful, but don't you think it's a bit hasty?" Molly stammered.

"Says the woman who was pregnant after 2 months of relationship with me!" Arthur muttered amused. Harry and Ginny giggled behind their backs while Molly gave Arthur a pat on the upper arm. "Not helping, Arthur!" Molly berated her husband. Hermione smiled slightly, but became insecure as she looked back and forth between Molly and Ron. "Mrs. Weasley… I'm… I'm sorry! Ron, maybe it's better…" she stammered but she was interrupted right away by Ron. "Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry for and I want you to move in with me! Mum, like I've already said… we know we haven't known each other long. But I just feel it's the right thing to do! And even if we screw up, it's still our problem."

Molly was just about to make her objections when Ron cut her off. "It's my flat, Mum, and I can move in with whoever I want! I am no longer a kid and I can make my own decisions. I just don't want to be alone anymore! Nearly everyone in this room can fall asleep in the arms of the one they love… every fuckin' night! Why wouldn't Hermione and I be allowed to do that?"

Hermione took Ron's hand and looked at the tabletop. She was touched by his words, especially since she knew that Ron was tormented by nightmares at night. Still, she felt bad because she didn't want to make Molly angry. On the contrary, she had already taken the Weasley's so deeply into her heart that she wished to be seen as part of the family. But with the decision to move in together, she had certainly missed her chances. She was completely lost in thought when she heard Ginny take sides. "Oh, Mum, don't make a big deal out of it. Either way, they would spend most of the time together! Probably at Ron's flat, since they certainly don't want to have Parvati as a permanent observer! So it doesn't make any difference that she moves in with him completely."

Ron smiled gratefully to his sister who, with a wink, smiled back.

"I agree with Ginny, darling. The children have to make their own experiences." Arthur stated. Molly looked a little grumpy and didn't give up yet. "But Arthur! What if they are like us and then there are little redheaded children on the way faster than we expect! Only yesterday I witnessed that they can't keep their hands off each other…"

"MUM!" Ron whined, slightly embarrassed. Hermione felt her cheeks start to glow and slipped deeper and deeper into her chair. Ginny started laughing and said: "Oh my God, Mum, please! Firstly, they can have sex no matter if they live together or not! And secondly, you have explained to all of us multiple times how contraception works! Just for your information, me and Harry also live together and have not yet given you grandchildren!" Ron, Hermione and now Harry all looked like ripe tomatoes. "Give up, Mum! You don't have a point anymore!" Ginny stated with a triumphant on her face.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh and caught a deprecating stare from Molly in return. He shrugged his shoulders, stood up and made his way to his shed. "You have my blessing, my son." With these words he had disappeared to dedicate himself to his Muggle artifacts.

"Fine, you win! You'll get through this, you seem to be happy together." Molly sighed. She took Hermione in her arms, which surprised her very much, and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Thanks Mum!" Ron smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Weasley. Your approval means a lot to me."

"Hermione, dear, why don't you call me Molly? Whoever lives with my son is part of the family." Molly said fondly and Hermione was so touched, that she could only thank Molly.

After these words Molly went into the kitchen and began to tidy up. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron remained sitting in the dining room, drinking their tea.

"Ginny, thank you! You just always manage to convince her." Ron thanked his sister.

"She has the girl bonus, as the only daughter." Harry laughed and Ginny grinned approvingly, but then looked seriously at Ron. "Ron, do you remember what I told you the other day? I, and certainly the others, want you to finally be really happy! And if that means Hermione moving in with you right now, then I'm fighting for you to make it happen. And besides, Mum's arguments weren't really that good."

Ron smiled, put one arm around Hermione and gave her a kiss on the head. Hermione quietly thanked Ginny and snuggled up to Ron.

"You two are really too cute! Molly doesn't have the right to forbid you two living together! Hermione, where have you been all these years? I guess some times would have been easier with you around." Harry said and they all fell into laughter, but that didn't stop Ron from peppering an already cold tea bag into Harry's face.

"Shut up Harry, you weren't any better yourself before you dated Ginny." Ron laughed. So they sat together for a while and talked about Hermione's plans regarding her education, the upcoming move into his flat and Ron's physical condition. In the evening, Ron and Hermione set off again for home. _"Home! To our apartment!"_ Hermione thought and still couldn't believe she was really moving in with him. When they arrived in his living room, he took her straight into his arms and carried her upstairs into the bedroom. His eyes were full of love and she knew that nowhere had it ever felt more at home than here with him.


	18. Chapter 18 - An unexpected visit

**Chapter 18 - An unexpected visit**

The first weeks of their very happy relationship passed. Hermione sometimes still believed she was dreaming when she woke up early in the morning next to the man she loved so much. As they were lying in bed that morning kissing passionately, there were suddenly loud knocks on Ron's front door.

**Boom, boom, boom.**

Ron however ignored it, kissed Hermione along the neck and slipped his hands under her sleeping shirt.

**Boom****, ****boom****, ****boom****. **

There was another loud knock at the door. Hermione reached for Ron's hand and stopped him. "Ron… Someone's at…the door…" She gasped a little while she was talking because Ron was nibbling her earlobe.

**Boom****, ****boom****, ****boom**

The knocking became louder and louder and now they heard an angry male voice from outside the door. "Hermione! Open the door!"

Hermione looked up when she recognized the voice. She jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. "Love, what's wrong? Do you know who this is?" Ron asked a little concerned. Hermione looked at Ron and he saw tears forming in her eyes. "It's my dad…" she whispered. "Your…Oh my…Merlin's pants... blimey!" Ron muttered nervously. "Ron!" Hermione hissed between gritted teeth.

Ron still looked at her in shock and also jumped out of bed to get dressed. Hermione went into the hall and checked herself in the mirror and briefly straightened her wild curls. Then she turned to the door and opened it. In front of it stood her somewhat annoyed looking parents. "Mum…Dad! Oh my God!" Hermione gasped and pulled them into a bonecrushing hug. Even though they didn't have the best relationship at the moment, Hermione had missed her parents deeply.

Hermione's mum looked very touched, what couldn't be said about her father. Hermione's dad, Johnathan Granger, cleared his throat briefly and then looked seriously at his only daughter. "Hermione, we need to talk! Now!" Hermione nodded in Agreement. "We really have to! Come in, please." The two of them entered the apartment with Hermione and hung their coats on the coat rack.

"This is where you live? I thought you…" her father said but her mother, Alicia Granger, glanced warningly at him. "Jonathan…Please." "Yes, that's where I live now. There have been some changes lately!" Hermione stated. "Some changes?" John said and watched his daughter with a serious look on his face but at the same moment Ron stepped out of the bedroom. All eyes were now on him, which was quite unpleasant for him. He tried not to let anything show, because he didn't want to screw anything up, but to show his best side. He first reached out his hand to Alice, who seemed to be completely enraptured by his presence. Her stern gaze immediately softened and her wrinkled forehead showed hardly any wrinkles. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Ronald Weasley."

Alice started to smile while Ron tried to introduce himself to Hermione's dad, but he was completely unimpressed and rather gave Ron the cold shoulder. Ron took it like this for now and bit his tongue to say nothing wrong. John kept a close eye on Ron. "And who are you? What do you have to do with my daughter?!" he asked him sternly. "DAD! Just for your information… he's my boyfriend!" Hermione answered instead of Ron. "YOUR what?" her father nearly jelled. Hermione let her eyes wander between her father and Ron. She knew that her father was more than upset. But she tried to swallow her anger and took Ron's hand. Both smiled at each other briefly and Hermione looked her father right in the eye.

"Yes, he's my BOYfriend, Dad. Like I already told you in my letter. We love each other…" Her father snorted and glanced briefly at their joined hands. "And he shall be the reason why you do not want to return to France?" "John! Stop it!" Alice admonished her husband for the second time already. Hermione now became angry and glared at her dad with an angry look. Ron watched the situation closely and had to admit tom himself that he'd never seen Hermione like this before. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, hoping fervently that the problem would be resolved without a major dispute.

"No, I'm not going back to France! I will stay here and also work here… St. Mungo's offered me a position as a healer. I'm gonna be a doctor, just not in your world!"

"Hermione, Darling… Please think it over…" but before Alice could finish her sentence, her husband interrupted her angrily. "So that's your final decision, Hermione?"

"Yes, it is! Ron and I love each other. I can't come back… this is my home now!" Ron was moved by her words and clasped her hand tighter. Her voice carried emotions, but she tried to stay strong and not burst into tears infront of her parents.

"So that's your final word? You're staying?" John asked angrily. Hermione nodded and underlined her decision with a firm "YES!". John went to the door and opened it. "Well... then you've been my daughter for the longest time, Hermione! Come on, Alice!" her father yelled. Hermione tried to not burst into tears. The way he spoke to her broke her heart and she felt like she didn't mean anything to her father.

"But…John! She's our daughter!" her mother tried to stop her husband. "She was my daughter…." Was the last thing he said, before he left the apartment. Alice looked at them with tears in her eyes. Without another word or a hug to her daughter, she also left Ron's apartment. When the door clicked shut, Hermione could no longer hold on to herself and let her emotions run free. Ron immediately took her in his arms and brought her into the living room where she sat on the couch sobbing. Ron never left her side for a second, trying to comfort her and just be there for her. Hermione lay crying in Ron's arms while he stroked her hair soothingly. "Shhh, shhh. It's gonna be okay." He kissed her hair lightly and wanted to hug her even tighter when Hermione loosened the embrace. She looked at him sad and her lower lip began to tremble uncontrollably as her eyes filled with fresh tears.

"How, Ron? Tell me how this is gonna be okay!? My parents… my father hates me! I…" but Hermione couldn't speak any further. A new wave of tears overwhelmed her and she threw herself into Ron's arms. "Your parents don't hate you. I think they were just overwhelmed with the situation… Your decision not to go to France and work as a healer… And last but not least, I came along… Your parents love you. Otherwise they wouldn't have reacted like they have. Hermione, you only react this way when the other one means a lot to you." Ron tried to reassure her.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do!" Ron kissed her softly on the forehead and after a short time Hermione seemed to have fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted from crying so much. Ron lifted her carefully from the couch, went into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He covered Hermione and kissed her forehead again before he left the room. Ron felt somehow guilty about the situation and thought about how he could help her. If only he knew where the Grangers lived during their stay in England...

At that moment Ron realized what he had to do. He went to his desk and looked for a piece of parchment and a quill. After he had found both, he wrote hastily:

_Kingsley- _

_I know how busy you are, but I need to ask you a favor. . . I need the current whereabouts of the following people: Jonathan and Alice Granger. Please let me know as soon as possible. In return, I promise you that if there's a mission that is too dangerous for the others, then I am your man. Kingsley, please hurry, this is really important. _

_Ron _

Ron folded the parchment, let Pig out of his cage and sent the bird to the Ministry. He was prepared to do everything in his might to get Hermione to talk to her parents. He could never forgive himself if Hermione broke off contact with her parents because of him. Deep in thought, Ron was brought back to reality by Hermione's voice.

"Ron? Where are you?"

"In the living room. Coming!" Ron made his way into the bedroom and Hermione smiled at him tiredly. "Will you lie down with me?"

"Of course." In two big steps he walked through the room and lay down with Hermione, who immediately snuggled up to his side. "I'm so glad to have you." she whispered. Ron smiled and gently stroked her arm. "I'm always here for you. Always. Please never forget that."

Hermione kissed Ron slowly and gently. Her fingers slipped through Ron's hair, across his stubbly cheeks and finally she spread light kisses all over his face. When she let her hand slide under his shirt, both were distracted by a noise at the window. Ron saw Pig sitting on the window-sill, with a rather damaged letter from the Ministry fixed on his leg.

"That was fast." Ron muttered to himself. "What was fast?" Ron didn't pay attention to Hermione's question at all and hastily read the letter. "Ron, are you okay? Can you please talk to me?" Ron looked at Hermione, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Get dressed, we got something to settle." He sked her to do.

"Ron… What are you talking about?" Before Ron had the chance to answer, Hermione tore the letter out of his hands and read:

_Ron, _

_I have the information you wanted. The Grangers are staying at the Continental United Hotel, room 405. And I'll take you up on that. The next mission that nobody wants is yours._

_Kingsley _

The smile that was on Hermione's face at the beginning faded as soon as she read the last lines.

"Ron, what does this has supposed to mean?" she asked him truly concerned. Ron wondered about her reaction and began to stammer: "Well…um… I thought…."

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Ron just looked at her and said nothing.

"Answer me, Ronald Weasley! What did you agree to?"

"Hermione…your parents… I just wanted you to talk to them."

"That doesn't answer my question, Ronald. What have you agreed to do?"

Ron dropped his shoulders and now spoke very softly. "I told Kingsley that the next Mission…Hermione, sometimes there are missions that many Aurors don't want to do because they're too dangerous… I told Kingsley that I'll take the next one if I get information about your parents' whereabouts."

Hermione looked at Ron in bewilderment. "Why did you do that, Ron?"

"I wanted you to get along with your parents as soon as possible. I can't watch you suffer." He said in earnest.

"But at what cost, Ron? Do you think that I'm happy if my father reluctantly accepting my decisions, but my boyfriend going on a suicide mission in return? Ron, you promised me you wouldn't put yourself in that kind of danger again." She said almost hysterically.

"Hermione, I…" Ron was just making a move towards her when Hermione backed away.

"Stop. Please don't."

"Hermione, please!" Hermione just shook her head, tears filled her eyes again and she suddenly threw herself into Ron's arms. "Ron, I wouldn't get through it if anything happened to you. Don't you understand that everything is worthless, meaningless for me if you aren't at my side?" she cried. "Hermione, I'm so sorry… I wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted to help …"

"I won't allow it."

"Huh?"

"I will not allow it. You're not going on some mission!"

"Hermione, that's my job."

"I don't care. I am your girlfriend and healer and I will not allow it." Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, both knowing they were in the middle of their first real fight, when once again they were interrupted by an owl at the window. Ron let the bird in and took the letter. He was just about to read it when Hermione, who looked both angry and frightened, literally tore the letter from his hand. Her eyes skimmed over the text and conjured a smile on her face.

"What does it say?" Ron wanted to know and Hermione handed him the letter. Ron took it and began reading.

_Ron__,_

_Forget__about__my__last__letter__. __Or__the__part__about__the__mission__. __Your__owl__seems__to__have__ b__rought__my__letter__to__the__Burrow__first__and__your__mother__must__have__read__it__. __Anyway__, __Molly__sent__me__a__howler__… __I__went__through__two__wars__, b__ut__that__… __That__was__scary__. __I__hope__I__could__help__yo__u. _

_Kingsley_

Ron looked at Hermione and they both started giggling until they fell into uncontrolled laughter. "Come on, get dressed. We're going to see your parents." Hermione nodded and quickly got ready. When both left their apartment hand in hand, Hermione turned to Ron.

"We'll talk about that again. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook that easy."

"I thought so." Ron laughed.

"Ron, I'm dead serious about this!"

"I know…"

"Never do that again, Ron. We're a couple, a team. I don't want you making these big decisions without me."

"I'm sorry. I really just wanted what's best for you." he apologized.

"I know, but YOU are the best for me. You, just you." She looked him right in the eye. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too. So much!" He carefully squeezed her hand and they both made their way to the hotel.


	19. Chapter 19 - Heart-to-heart

Ron and Hermione apparated to Muggle London in a quiet side street near the hotel. While Hermione was in a hurry and ran a few steps ahead of Ron, he took advantage of the situation by sending a Patronus to his mum.

_Mum, Dad, _

_we're in Muggle London to visit Hermione's parents at the Continental United Hotel. The two of them were with us today and we parted on bad terms. They're in room 405. We may need your help. _

_Ron _

Ron caught up with Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked him. "I sent a Patronus to my parents in case we'll need help. I hope you're not mad?" asked Ron a little concerned. "My father may be a bit loud sometimes, but he isn't dangerous." Hermione sighed. "It's about you, Hermione! His only daughter! If this would be about our daughter, I don't know if I'd only raise my voice. I'll probably kill the guy who want to lay his hands on her!" Ron chuckled. Hermione looked at him astonished and her heart beat faster at those words. When they arrived at the hotel, Hermione first went to the reception to ask if Mr. and Mrs. Granger had possibly left the hotel but they still rented their room according to the staff. Both went silently to the elevators.

"Room 405?" Hermione asked silently. Ron just nodded, so Hermione pushed the button for the fourth floor. She suddenly felt really sick. Ron took her by the hand and squeezed it soothingly. When the elevator door opened on the fourth floor, an angry male voice could be heard. Hermione looked anxiously at Ron.

"I want to go in alone first to talk to them. Please wait outside the door. I'll call you when he calms down." Hermione said.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ron, please." Hermione begged and he nodded and went silent. He stood beside the door so that he could not be seen immediately. When Hermione knocked, the voice of Hermione's father went silent. Her mother Alice opened the door.

"Hermione! Darling! How did you get here and how did you know we were here?" asked her mother surprised. Hermione briefly hugged her mother and whispered in her ear that Ron had helped her to find out. Alice hardly nodded noticeably. Hermione entered the hotel room and her mother closed the door.

" Oh, there's the fine lady. Have you finally come to your senses? Fine! Then. . ." Jonathan was interrupted by Hermione.

"Dad, please. Listen to me."

"There's nothing to listen to."

"Why can't you accept my wishes for once in your life?"

"Because you don't know what's good for you." Jonathan yelled.

"But you know that, don't you? All you care about is performance, reputation, money. . ." Hermione yelled back but Jonathan cut her off.

"You've always benefited from that, if I'm not mistaken! Who paid for the best kindergarten, the elementary school and all the leisure activities? Just until the day this letter arrived… It was all over then!"

Alice, who had been silent the whole time, looked at Jonathan angrily.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself, Jonathan? From then on it was all over!? What was over? Our child didn't die that day. Finally there was an explanation for all that had happened."

"You know damn well if I had my way, she wouldn't have known." Jonathan argued.

"Hello? 'She' stands here and listens to everything!" Hermione interrupted her partens and suddenly, with a bang, the door of the hotel room opened. All three flinched and turned to the door. There stood Ron, who had such an icy look on his face that Hermione began to shiver.

Ron closed the door and turned to Mrs. Granger. "Excuse me Mrs. Granger, but I can't take it anymore. . ." He turned to Hermione, walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry, Mione." He took his wand out of his pocket and put a Muffliato charm over the room.

"What's that supposed to mean? What are you doing?" Jonathan yelled again.

"I put a silencing charm on this room. I don't need half of Muggle London to notice how disrespectfully you speak to Hermione!" Rom explained calmly.

"Disrespect? Ha! I just don't want her to throw her life away for some fling. It would have been all for nothing."

"Yes, disrespectfully. You don't let Hermione finish her sentences, you don't listen to her and you make her look stupid. I can't bear that. She is anything but that. You should see what she does in a shift at St. Mungo's. When the injured and cursed wizards and witches are brought in. You'd be proud of her. I'm proud of her every day anew. And what a father should never do is break the heart of his child by saying, 'You're not my daughter anymore.'! Ron had become quieter towards the end, but sharper in his tone.

The other three went completely silent. Ron casted a Patronus that flew out of the window. Fascinated, the two women watched the Jack Russell Terrier disappear. Just a moment later Molly and Arthur appeared in the hotel room with a 'plop'. Both looked at each other with relief when they saw no broken furniture or bloody noses. Molly went to Hermione and hugged her.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, thank you, Molly." Hermione answered.

Molly walked towards Alice smiling. "You must be Alice. Hermione has told me so much about you. If you asked me, the best thing we can do now is to go and have a cup of tea and let the men talk in peace." she suggested. Ron gave Hermione a reassuring nod, she smiled slightly and left the room with Molly and her mother.

Meanwhile Jonathan had sat down on the sofa and supported his head in his hands. Arthur made Ron understand that he should keep some distance to them. Arthur sat down opposite Jonathan.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Granger. My name is Arthur Weasley and I'm Ron's father. I have five other sons and one daughter. Believe me, Sir, I know how you feel. You're afraid of losing your most precious treasure, aren't you?"

Jonathan lifted his head and looked at Arthur before he could continue. Ron had the feeling that Jonathan realized that maybe he had overreacted a little bit. Ron looked out the window to see Hermione, Molly and Alice sitting in the cafe across the street. Hermione seemed to be a bit better, she smiled slightly. After some time someone cleared his throat behind Ron. He turned around and in front of him stood Hermione's father. He reached out his hand to Ron.

"Do you think you could give me a second chance, Ron? So we can start over?"

Ron took Jonathan's hand and nodded.

"Please believe me, Mr. Granger, when I tell you that I have only honest intentions towards Hermione. I love her with all my heart. If she lets me, I would like to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Well, gentlemen, now that we've got that cleared up, I'd say we won't keep our ladies waiting alone in the café any longer than necessary." Arthur said smiling.

When the three men went to Café and to the table of Molly, Hermione and Alice, the women looked a little worried at first. They quickly changed their expression to a smile when they saw that Arthur, Ron and Jonathan nodded and started to smile as well.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. Please excuse the late welcome. My name is Arthur Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. But don't we want to be on first name terms with each other now that our children have decided to be together? My name is Alice." Alice winked at Ron and Hermione.

"I'd love to, Alice. Thanks. You see, Hermione isn't just Ron's girlfriend to us. She's family to us." Arthur explained happily.

"That's very sweet of you. I see how happy she is with Ron. And Molly promised me that you guys would take care of her."

"We will. Our family is big enough, there is always someone there when you need help." Molly reassured Alice. At the same time Jonathan had approached Hermione. He stood in front of her and did not know what to say or do. Jonathan looked at Hermione with watery eyes and offered her his hand. Hermione jumped up and clung to her father.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I hope you can forgive me. You'll always be my little girl that I want to protect." Hermione just nodded silently as her voice was stifled by tears. There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"Well, dears. Since we will hopefully see each other more often now, we should start to show Jonathan and Alice our world." Molly said and turned to Jonathan and Alice. "We can start with breakfast at the Burrow tomorrow, I suppose. You're very welcome come to our home!"

"But Mom, how are we gonna do this?" Ron asked a little concerned.

"You guys can meet at your flat, Ron, and then you can take the Floo-Network over to our place." Molly explained. Hermione's parents looked at each other with concern. "Don't worry. It's fast and it's safe. I like this tickle in my tummy when I use the Floo-Network." Molly said grinning. The six of them said goodbye to each other and set off to their home.

The next morning, just before 8, there was a knock on Ron's door. Jonathan and Alice were visibly nervous." It'll be alright. Dad, you come with me and Mum, you hold on to Ron." Hermione explained.

"Alice, if you please?" Ron said. Alice put her hand on his arm and both stepped into the fireplace.


	20. Chapter 20 - Shell Cottage

Hey,

sorry for the delay but we were all so focused on the whole Corona situation that we forgot to update. But here's our longest chapter so far with a lot of fluff :-) Really

cheesy but we hope you like it anyway!

The WeasleyGirls

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Shell Cottage**

"Hold on to my arm. If you like, then close your eyes and the next thing you'll see is the Burrow." Ron explained, took a handful of Floo-Powder, said "the Burrow" loud and clear and they were gone. Jonathan stared incredulously at the now empty fireplace. Hermione smiled at him and said: "Come on, now it's our turn."

Ron stepped out of the fireplace with Alice at the Burrow where Arthur and Molly were already waiting for them.

"Good morning, good to see you!" Molly greeted them with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, Molly and thank you for having us! You were right, it just tickles a little bit. I was so nervous, I hardly slept last night." Alice told her excitedly when Hermione and Jonathan stepped out of the fireplace.

A while later, as everyone sat at the breakfast table, Jonathan and Alice were amazed at how Molly directed plates, cups, cutlery, food and drink to their designated places with her wand. The mood became more and more relaxed and Hermione's parents seemed to get used to all the magic.

"Come Alice, we're going to the kitchen. I'll show you more advantages of being a witch, when it comes to do the dishes. Arthur, wouldn't you like to show Jonathan your collection of Muggle artifacts? And of course our Ford Anglia!" Molly suggested and Arthur's eyes began to glance.

"That's a wonderful idea, Molly." he answered and short after that Arthur and John went to Arthur's shed.

Ron and Hermione went into the garden to take a walk to the pond. Hermione beamed all over her face.

"It's nice to see you so happy again after all those tears." Ron said and Hermione turned to him to kiss him passionately. When she'd released herself from his lips, she looked deep into his blue eyes.

"I owe it all to you and your family. I love you so much, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"I love you too, Mione and I don't ever intend to let you go again!" In silence they enjoyed the rest of the way to the pond. They sat down on the jetty and were happy that Hermione's parents seemed to accept the decisions she had made…

…..

Peace had finally returned to the Grangers homes and Ron and Hermione could now enjoy their young relationship. Hermione had started to work at St. Mungo's again, where she also wanted to take her practical exam.

Unfortunately, her exams had been postponed to the next year, but she saw it as a chance to prepare for it in the best possible way. Ron also returned to his work as an Auror, but had asked Kingsley to work only in the office for the time being or to accept only harmless jobs. He'd done this on the one hand for Hermione and on the other hand for himself, as he believed he wouldn't be able to survive another dangerous mission.

Besides their work, both enjoyed every free minute together. They met for lunch dates, during their lunch break; went out with friends in the evening; made excursions in the magician and also Muggle world; spent cuddly evenings at home and could hardly keep their hands off each other. Both were happier than ever before in their lives and they enjoyed it to the fullest. The summer flew by and at the beginning of September the leaves on the trees slowly turned to the golden colours of autumn.

Hermione's first big intermediate exam was coming up and she was now hunched over her books and studying almost non-stop. Ron had quickly realised in their short relationship that Hermione was more than ambitious and it was better not to interrupt her learning. While she was studying in the bedroom, all the books spread around her, he sat at the kitchen table reading a Quidditch newspaper. He discovered an article about Ginny, who played for the Holyhead Harpies as a chaser. He grinned because he still found it amusing to see his sister in a Quidditch magazine. He accioed a pair of scissors from a drawer and started cutting out the article when a hawk owl pecked at the window.

It was the owl that Hermione's parents had gotten after they had finally recognized the advantages of the wizard world for themselves.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to see Hermione?" Ron asked curiously but the owl shook himself and held his claw out to Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders in surprise and took the small piece of parchment from his claw. He rolled it up and read.

_Dear Ron,_

_we wanted to ask you how your planning for Hermione's 22nd birthday? The 19th of September falls on a Thursday this year and unfortunately John has to go to an extended vocational training. Would it be okay for you if we, as a family, celebrated her birthday the weekend immediately following? However, I would like to take Hermione out for a girls' shopping trip plus lunch date on her birthday, if that doesn't interfere with your plans! Please send us an answer as soon as possible and don't tell Hermione anything! _

_Love Alice and Jonathan _

Ron let the parchment sink in shock. Hermione's birthday was in a week and he hadn't planned anything yet. _'You idiot! How come you never asked her for her date of birth?!'_ he asked himself in silence and could have slapped himself again. He quickly took a piece of parchment, wrote: _'Both are perfectly fine! Best regards, Ron'_ and sent the owl back to the Grangers.

Then he sat back down at the kitchen table and began to feverishly think about how he could make Hermione's birthday a special day. He quickly had ideas for the morning and he was also able to incorporate the shopping trip with her mum into his plans. He thought about what he could plan for the evening and then a thought came into his mind. But first he had to talk to his brother Bill…

The week leading up to Hermione's big day went by in no time, but Ron managed to implement all his ideas. On the morning of her birthday he quietly sneaked out of the bedroom, got ready in the bathroom and went to the bakery. He bought Croissants and Éclaires and then stopped at a flower shop to buy her a bouquet of roses.

Afterwards he quickly returned home before Hermione woke up. In the kitchen he prepared a small French breakfast, because he knew from stories she'd told him, that this was what she loved most about her time in France. He prepared a tray and loaded it with the Croissants and Éclaires, jam and chocolate cream, a few strawberries, orange juice and a Café au lait.

Before he met Hermione, he had never heard of it, as he himself only drank tea for breakfast. Hermione, however, had consumed coffee in large quantities since her studying period and so he had learned how to make it. Happy with his work, he quickly turned to the roses. He put a spell on them to keep them fresh and put the bouquet in a vase. He took the vase and brought it quietly into the bedroom, where Hermione was still sleeping. He put the flowers on the bedside table and fetched the tray with the food. He also put this on the bedside table and then bent down to give Hermione a kiss on her forehead. She began to stir and blinked slightly.

"Happy birthday, Mione! I love you so much!" he whispered.

Hermione now opened her eyes and sat up in amazement. "Oh Ron, I love you too! How did you. . . I mean I didn't tell you when my birthday was?"

"I have my secret sources. And because I want today to be a special day for you, you will neither study nor work today!" Ron said grinning. Hermione was about to protest, but was interrupted directly by Ron.

"Mione, you've been working so hard for weeks and you hardly allow yourself any air to breathe! Don't worry, I spoke to Healer Johnson, he won't see you at work until Monday. And Mione, honestly!? You can quote any book for the exam in your sleep! So trust me and enjoy today without thinking about an exam. If not for you, for me, okay?" Hermione nodded as her smile widened.

"Ronald Weasley, you're mad!"

Ron laughed, bent over and gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth. "Then wait and see what the day brings! How about we start with breakfast in bed?" He grinned, took the tray from the bedside table and placed it carefully over Hermione's legs. She made big eyes when she saw what kind of breakfast he had prepared.

"French breakfast in bed? I think I'm still dreaming! And you seriously made me Café au lait? How do you know how the coffee machine works?" she asked stunned.

"Well, you learn from books and I learn from you about Muggle stuff. You have made this coffee so many times in the last few weeks, even I know how to make it in my sleep by now." Ron laughed and was relieved that the start of the day had already gone so well and that Hermione herself could be so happy about a simple breakfast. Together they enjoyed the delicious food and when everything was finally eaten Ron put the tray aside and started digging under the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Ron showed up again and had two small packages in his hand. Well, the birthday girl deserves presents, or am I wrong? Accio Roses!"

Before Hermione knew it, Ron held a large bouquet of roses in his hand, which she hadn't even noticed before. She put her hands over her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. " Oh Ron, roses? These are my favorite flowers! And you don't have to give me a present, you are already the greatest present I have ever been given!" She said with a shaky voice, picked up the roses and smelled them. The scent flooded her and she wondered what she had done to deserve all this. He was just too good to be true.

"I love you so much, Hermione Granger! Even your stubbornness. But you're gonna turn that off today, because I got some more stuff for you." He handed her the two packages wrapped in simple brown paper. She shook her head with a grin, put the roses back on the bedside table and took the 2 gifts from him. In the first one was a new set of quills.

"You are writing so much these days, your quills are already frayed. I hope this is okay?" he explained. "You seem to be watching me very closely, Ron. It's perfect, I was going to buy new ones for the exam anyway!" She gave him a kiss and opened the next present, which contained a book.

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" She turned the book around and began to flick through it with interest. "You once told me that you loved Muggle fairy tales and I went through all your books and that one wasn't there. I suspected that you might not know it yet and thought it would be a nice gift. This is a book of fairy tales from the wizarding world and my mum used to read it to me when I was little." Ron told her.

"Oh, that's such a beautiful and thoughtful idea! I love it! And with books you can always make me happy, but you've already noticed that." She put the presents aside and hugged Ron. She snuggled up to him so tightly it seemed that she never wanted to let him go.

"What did I do to deserve you? I no longer know how much happiness my body can withstand." she whispered. Ron gently stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Believe me, I ask myself the same question every day! I love you so much, words cannot express how much!"

So they sat nestled on the bed for a while and enjoyed the moment. After a while Ron broke away from the hug and grinned at her. "So my Lady! Now you get ready and then you spend the morning shopping and having lunch. Your and my Mum, Ginny, Parvati and Luna should be here soon and then you'll enjoy the day. And this afternoon we'll meet back here and then I have a big surprise for you, okay?"

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you? You are so amazing, thank you!" She kissed him again and then dashed into the bathroom. Ron grinned to himself and fervently hoped that the evening would go well as the morning did.

**In the late afternoon**

Hermione was picked up on time and the women spent a nice day in Muggle-London. They went shopping for all sorts of new clothes for Hermione, including a beautiful black dress that she wanted to wear in the evening. Ginny had also insisted that Hermione should buy herself some new sexy underwear, as Ron certainly deserved a present after such a day. Hermione was very uncomfortable about all this, especially in front of her and Ron's mum, but they took it all with humor and even agreed with Ginny. So after they successfully left the shops, they had lunch together. They talked and laughed about everything, and Hermione could really feel the stress of the exam falling off her. Ron just had the best ideas.

While the women were on their way, Ron made the final preparations for his surprise. He wanted it to be the perfect ending to this day. He knew that Hermione would be back soon and so he threw himself into his suit. He was tying his tie when Hermione entered the flat. He checked himself once more in the mirror and found that he looked quite passable for a red-head. He still couldn't understand what Hermione saw in him, because she was so beautiful that she could have had anyone. He shook off this thought and went into the hallway where Hermione had just put down some bags of clothes.

She puffed her hair out of her face and was startled when Ron suddenly stood in front of her.

"So you were quite successful then?" He went up to her, took her in his arms and gave her a kiss. Hermione looked at him in wonder.

"Honey, what are you up to? Why are you wearing a suit?" Hermione let her eyes wander over Ron's body_. 'Oh my God, he's so damn handsome! What does he see in me?_', Hermione thought to herself and bit her lower lip. She would have liked to rip off all his clothes right away, but she postponed this thought until later.

"The day has only just begun and I still have plans for you! So I suggest you freshen up quickly and then I'll show you what else I have prepared and why I'm wearing a suit"

Hermione just nodded, grabbed a bag and dashed into the bathroom. She jumped into the shower, first put on her new underwear and then the tight black dress, put on light make-up and tried to tame her hair. But as usual she did not succeed and she gave up and left it just like that. She slipped into black shoes with a small heel and looked at herself once more in the mirror. She grinned and thought to herself how lucky she was. Her life was just perfect at the moment!

She stepped out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen, where Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea. When he saw her, he almost choked and Hermione had to giggle.

"Well, Mr. Weasley. If you're gonna get dressed up, I can't just show up here in a trash bag."

"Mione, I… You... I mean... you're so beautiful!" He took her face in one hand and put the other on her hip. He kissed her gently and then smiled at her broadly. "And just so you know, even in a trash bag you would look amazing! I love you!" This time they kissed each other more passionately and Hermione couldn't hold on to herself any longer and already began to fumbled about with his shirt. Suddenly he reached for her hand and stopped her.

"Hermione, even if I wanted to rip this dress off you. . . Let's leave this part for later, shall we? Let me show you my surprise first!" Ron whispered.

"But you have to promise me one thing! Next time you wear a suit, plan time in advance so that I can jump you like I wanted to when I walked in the door!" Hermione answered.

Ron tossed his head back laughing and felt the tips of his ears turn red. He wondered what on earth attracted her to him. "Sorted! And believe me, it's not easy for me either. Come on... I'll show you something." He took her by the hand, grabbed his key and together they went outside.

The Ford Anglia, owned by Ron's parents, was parked in front of the house. "Ron? What are you up to? Don't tell me we'll drive your parents' car!" Ron went to the car with a grin and held the door open for her to sit in the passenger seat. "Drive? Oh Mione, that would be boring. We'll fly of course!" Hermione's eyes became so big that they threatened to fall out of her head.

Ron had to laugh at the sight of her, but he calmed her down immediately. "Don't worry, it's not the first time I've done this! And you'll see, it's great! Look, the car even has a button that makes us invisible to the Muggle world. We don't want to make too much of a fuss, it is enough that I am one of 'the golden duo'". Hermione just nodded and was still a little insecure. But she decided to go along with the whole thing, she trusted Ron. She buckled her seatbelt and held on to her handbag. Ron stroked her knee and smiled encouragingly at her. "Don't worry, my angel! I'll be careful. I could never let anything happen to you." He started the engine and a few minutes later they flew over London.

Hermione's fear quickly subsided, the view from up there was much too beautiful. There was a pleasant silence between them and both of them soaked up the view. They left London quite fast and flew along the south coast of Great Britain. As the sun slowly set on the horizon, they approached Tinworth in Cornwall, which was on the south-western tip of the country.

"Ron, where are we actually going? Not much longer and we'll be over the sea!" Ron smiled knowingly and handed her a note. She unfolded it and read _'Shell Cottage'_. Ron saw her questioning look and enlightened her. "My family has another house, but only initiated people can see it. Bill is the Secret-Keeper of this house, but now that you have read his written note, you will be able to see it. I'm not telling you anything more yet."

Hermione looked at him astonished, but decided not to ask any further questions for the time being, but to enjoy the beautiful sunset. At first, there were still many houses to be seen, but the area became more and more deserted until there were only white sand beach, rocks, cliffs and dunes to be seen and in the middle of it all a lonely little house. Ron headed slowly towards the garden of the house and landed gently on the ground. He and Hermione both got out and Ron took her hand.

Hermione could hardly take her eyes off the enchanting little house, which was covered with shells everywhere. "Oh it's so beautiful here! Why doesn't your family live here?" She looked around the garden and could hear the sea rushing in the distance. "It's an heirloom from my uncle Bilius and Bill and Fleur lived here for a while. Now it's just a sanctuary for us in case we ever need a break. It's a safe place, because like I said, Bill decides who can see it. Come on, I want to introduce you to somebody!"

He pulled the confused Hermione behind him and after a short time they reached a small gravestone. Hermione read 'Here lies Dobby, a free elf' and she could see from Ron's look that he was very touched.

"Dobby, I want you to meet Hermione! She saved my life just like you once did! You would love her so much, I wish you could get to know each other!" A single tear ran down his cheek and he continued to speak to Hermione. "Mione, here lies Dobby. The little elf who saved me at the last second from that witch who tortured me. He sacrificed his life for me and Harry and making this grave for him was the least we could do for him. You would have liked him very much, he was one of the most selfless beings I have ever met."

"Oh Ron, I'm so terribly sorry! I would have loved to meet him, after all its thanks to him that you're standing by my side now!" She wiped some tears from her eyes and snuggled up close by Ron's side. After a while he suddenly bent down, took off one of his shoes and a sock and put it over the gravestone. Then he slipped back into his shoe. "House-elves are free if you give them a piece of clothing. Harry and I always put a sock over his grave when we visit him." he explained. "That's a really sweet of you. Too bad I'm not wearing any socks today!" Hermione said visibly touched. Ron smiled at her and stroked her face. "Come on, let's not be sad on your birthday. Now I'll show you the real surprise."

He took her by the hand again and together they went past the house towards the beach. The sun had set in the meantime and in the distance Hermione could see something flickering. The closer they came to the flickering, the clearer the scene became before their eyes. There, in the middle of this white beach, Ron had spread out a picnic blanket and set up torches around it. There was a picnic basket on the blanket as well as 2 wine glasses and the matching wine bottle. Once again that day, Hermione put her hands in front of her mouth and her eyes began to glance. "Oh my God, Ron! I don't know what to say! This is the best birthday I ever had!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss and lifted her slightly so that she could no longer touch the ground with her feet. He grinned into the kiss and was happy that he made her so happy at that moment. But the picnic was not the real surprise…

"I would do anything to see that sparkle in your eyes! Happy birthday, Mione!" They sat down on the blanket together and Ron poured wine into their glasses. "To the birthday girl!" They toasted and devoutly drank their wine as they watched the waves, which battered the rocks in the distance. Ron finally got some sandwiches and fruit from the picnic basket, which they both enjoyed, because the long flight had made them hungry.

"It's so beautiful out here, you couldn't have given me a better present." She kissed him again and could hardly believe what she had done to deserve all this.

"Are you sure? Because that wasn't all!" Hermione stared at him and wondered what could happen now. Ron rummaged in the picnic basket and a moment later pulled out a small black box. Hermione's heart began to race when she saw the box. _'Merlin's beard! He's not going to …_' But before she could finish thinking, he handed her the box and told her to open it. She accepted it and opened it with trembling hands.

There was a rose gold chain with a heart pendant in the box. Hermione carefully took the chain out of the box and looked at it closer. The words _'I'll keep you safe - R.'_ were engraved on the back of the heart and that was the moment when she couldn't hold on to herself anymore. She laughed and cried at the same time and put her arms around Ron's neck. "I... I... I don't know what to say! What did I do to deserve this? You are too good to be true, Ronald Weasley."

Tears dripped on his jacket and he stroked her hair with a smile. "Hermione, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am grateful for every day I get to spend with you! I just owe you a day like today. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you, but you showed me that I could! I love you more than you can imagine!"

Hermione sobbed in his arms for a few more minutes and didn't know what to say anymore. She was too overwhelmed by her feelings. At some point Ron cleared his throat. "Mione, the words on the back have a deeper meaning, by the way." She separated herself from him and looked at him questioningly. He took the chain and carefully put it around her neck. "I want you to be safe, even when I'm not around. And this is the perfect place for it. Mione, I want you to move into this house with me."

Hermione was about to faint. "What? Ron, are you serious? But I thought... What about... Your family needs this sanctuary, don't they?" Hermione stammered. "I've spoken to my family and they would all be happy if we both brought life back into this house! Bill and Fleur have given us their blessing, which is why Bill has also let you in on this secret. Hermione, if you can imagine it, you and I can move in here anytime we want!"

"I love you so much! You're God sent! I would go anywhere with you and I would love to live here with you!"


	21. Chapter 21 - Jealousy

**Chapter 21 – Jealousy**

Ron had to smile and soon they found themselves in a passionate kiss that meant more than just love. It was desire.

The fresh sea air kept blowing in their faces and Hermione got goosebumps all over her body. Ron noticed it and caressed her arm. He ended the kiss and looked at her.

"C'mon, let's go inside... maybe there's another surprise waiting for you?!"

"Another one? Are you serious?"

"Who knows…" he smirked and got up. Hermione grinned and let Ron help her up. He then took her hand and went into the house with her. When they came in, Hermione thought she was dreaming. The sight of the house took her breath away.

It seemed friendly and bright. The walls were also decorated with shells on the inside, but it didn't seem overloaded. The living room, the heart of the house, was big and had a straight view to the wide sea. Ron led her further into the living room, which had a fireplace that was already flickering, bathing Hermione's silhouette in a warm glistening light and making Ron's eyes gleam with joy. Hermione had tears in her eyes at this wonderful sight and she wondered for the 1000th time what she deserved it all for.

"Oh, Ron…" she whispered but Ron held his finger tenderly to her lips and pulled her back into an affectionate kiss. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed his wonderful soft lips on hers. He was just perfect...

Her one hand now caressed his stubbly cheek while her other hand rested on his toned chest. Ron's hands caressed her waist and one hand slowly stroked down her back to her firm bum, which he squeezed briefly, making Hermione shudder. In the next moment, Hermione slowly unbuttoned his blazer and then his shirt. Both of it fell to the ground, revealing his naked, muscular body.

Ron placed small, sweet kisses on her mouth, along her cheek to her collarbone, skilfully unzipping her dress and gently smooth it down her shoulders while still kissing her. The dress also fell to the ground and both breathed faster. More and more pieces of clothing found their way to the floor until finally they lay naked on the couch in front of the fireplace and Ron was bent over her. He watched her and felt pure happiness and love, that he had got such a beautiful woman, who now even wants to spend his life here with him.

"Ron?" She looked at him and caressed his cheek, while he was taking his wand to cast the contraceptive charm

"Yes?"

"I.. I already wanted to tell you that. Ron… I take a contraceptive potion once a week now. Ginny said it would be better than the charm." Ron was a bit shocked that Hermione had apparently talked to his sister about something like that. Hermione noticed it and placed a small kiss on his hand. "Don't worry, Honey…" she looked into his eyes and smiled. Ron loved it when she gave him those nicknames. For him it was the meaning of closeness and love.

They smiled at each other and he tenderly stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and bent down to kiss her again. Hermione's body was tingling and she became very warm again. She needed him and when his hand went between her legs and found her wet center, Hermione moaned. She bent her slender body lustfully. Ron looked down at her once more and saw that she had closed her eyes, lustfully licking over her lips. He swallowed at the sight of her and tried not to lose control immediately. Hermione had willingly spread her legs and Ron let himself sink between them.

He kissed her again and while she bit his lip with relish, he slowly entered her. Ron nibbled tenderly on her earlobe and stroked her hardened clit with his finger, noting at the same time how moist it was. Hermione moaned in his ear while Ron thrusts in and out of her. First very carefully and then becoming faster and faster. Hermione lasciviously clawed into the sheets and moved her hips against his thrusts, making Ron even more excited and groaning. He now grabbed her bum and supported himself with one arm next to her so that he was able to push harder and deeper into her.

Hermione clawed his shoulders and with another thrust, they groaned loudly. Ron spilled his seed into her as he felt Hermione's center tighten around him. Their breathing speeded up and when they had reached their climax together, Ron lay down next to Hermione and kissed her on the forehead. Both looked at each other smiling.

"Thank you for the wonderful surprise! I love you more than anything!"

"I loved doing that for you! I love you too." Ron grinned broadly. Hermione smiled, gave him another kiss before disappearing into the bathroom, taking a shower…

…

A few days passed as Ron and Hermione had already moved to Shell Cottage and both were happier than ever before. One afternoon, after Hermione had finished her shift at St. Mungo's and Ron was still working in the Ministry of Magic, Hermione went to Diagon Alley to pick up two books for her upcoming exams. Actually she didn't need the books at all, but Hermione thought it would be wise to buy them anyway.

So she rummaged through '_Flourish and Blotts_' and after her successful shopping she met Parvati for an ice cream in _'Fortescue's ice cream parlour'_. The women talked about their current education and of course the bigger topic 'Ron'.

"Wow... So you live in a cottage by the beach now?" Parvati asked astonished.

"Yes!"

"And when will you two marry and get pregnant?"

"Parvati!"

"What? Just telling the truth!"

The two of them paid for their ice cream and went into the 'Leaky cauldron' for a butter beer.

"Ron and I are taking our time, Parvati."

"Suuureee... That's why you move into a house together after less than half a year of a relationship." Parvati said cynically.

"Uh, just stop it!" Hermione huffed.

"Come on, Hermione. You're not just gonna hold hands, are you?"

Hermione blushed slightly and Parvati grinned broadly.

"I knew it! But I don't blame you for not being able to keep your fingers by yourself… He's really hot, Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she looked at her friend shocked and embarrassed at the same time.

"Shhh... Parvati…! Would you like to shout it into a megaphone? So that everybody knows about my relationship right away?" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth.

Parvati giggled and both drank a butter beer and continued to talk eagerly until suddenly a big man stood next to them and greeted Hermione with a Bulgarian accent.

" Hermowninny?"

Parvati looked up at the tall man, while Hermione's heart skipped a beat. When she turned to the man, she could hardly believe it.

"Viktor?"

"It seems so! How are you?" he smiled.

"Oh, erm... wonderful."

_**Meanwhile at Ron's office**_

Harry just entered Ron's office where he was sorting everything and was ready to go. He whistled an involuntary melody and smiled a little.

"Hey mate… you're in a good mood, aren't you? !"

"Oh hey Harry. Uh, yeah, maybe that's because I'm the luckiest man in the world." Ron grinned broadly and with a wave of his wand he made the last files disappear into the drawer.

"What brings you here?"

"Can I talk to you for a second? It's rather important." Harry said.

Ron frowned and looked skeptically at Harry. He sat back down on his office chair and meant for Harry to sit down too.

"What's up?"

Harry sat across from his best friend and looked at his hands.

"Um... I… Well…" Harry took a deep breath.

"Spit it out already!" Ron demanded.

"I wanted to ask you if you mind if I... If I asked Ginny to marry me." Harry murmured.

Ron looked at him and Harry could not tell at first whether Ron was angry with him. But when a broad grin appeared on Ron's face, Harry was extremely relieved.

"Wow! Why should I have something against it? Are you mental? It's awesome that you want to propose!"

"What... Really?"

"'Course! Ginny's so happy with you, and you're my best friend, Harry. I couldn't imagine a better man at her side! Merlin, mate! That's wonderful!"

"Yes. . . Yes, it is! Thanks, Ron!" Harry sighed relieved. Both stood up, hugged each other and patted each other on their backs.

"C'mon, this calls for a celebration. I'll buy you a fire whiskey at the Leaky Cauldron." Ron said and so both of them happily made their way to Diagon Alley.

Arriving there, Ron was just about to greet Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, when his breath almost stopped. He saw Hermione laughing and hugging a man, who also patted Hermione's back.

_'Merlin's dirty underpants... who's this git hugging MY GIRLFRIEND? Is this..? _

_It's Viktor KRUM!_' Ron thought for a moment and his blood was boiling. He couldn't believe it. Now Krum also gave her a kiss on the cheek. Before Ron thought any further, he walked up to them.

Harry watched the scenery and knew it meant no good. Faster than Harry was able to react, Ron stood in front of the world famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum and pushed him away from Hermione, so that he fell to the ground. Hermione was as shocked as Harry and Parvati and held her hand in front of her mouth.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

"Get your fucking hands off of my Girlfriend!Understood?" Ron hissed angrily.

Viktor looked at him shocked and still considered whether he should say something. But he noticed how angry Ron was. Krum got up from the floor and walked out as quick as possible. Ron then looked at Hermione, who was still standing there in shock.

"What's gotten into you? Why do you let him touch you that way? Do you fancy him?" Ron yelled at Hermione.

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked.

"Ron! Let it go!" Harry tried to calm Ron with one hand on his shoulder but Ron jerked it away and still looked angrily at Hermione who now had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything! He's just an old friend of mine!" Hermione yelled with tears in her eyes.

"And that's why you let him touch you like that? You fancy him, Hermione, don't you? Come on, admit it. . . you fancy him! The world-famous Viktor Krum! I'm just Ronald Weasley, your stupid and ugly boyfriend." Ron shouted.

"Ron!" Harry tried to stop his best friend but it seemed useless. Hermione felt tears come out of her eyes, running down her cheeks. She shook her head.

"You can't be serious, Ron!"

"I am! Go on.. Follow him… Go on then! What do you want with someone like me?" Ron said slightly depressed now.

"How can you say something like that?! Ronald Weasley, you're an idiot!" she hissed, took her bag and wanted to leave.

Parvati followed her and Ron suddenly realized what he had said and done. When he had seen Viktor Krum touching and kissing Hermione and she didn't seem to have a problem with it, Ron couldn't think straight.

He grabbed her by her wrist, but she pushed his hand away. She sobbed loudly now.

"Hermione…. I didn't mean to…I'm sorry" Ron tried to apologize.

"Leave… me... alone! You ruined everything... Everything!" she cried and ran out.

Parvati followed her and before Ron could follow them, the two women had disapparated. Ron stood outside of the Leaky Cauldron and couldn't believe what he had just done. Probably he'd lost the love of his life...


	22. Chapter 22 - No way out?

Hey, y'all. We hope you're all healthy!

Here's another chapter but before you read it, here are some notes from us.

We know… Ron clearly overreacted in the last chapter (and also in this one)... But this is an AU story and we thought that he hadn't "the chance" to overreact that much in the past…because Hermione wasn't around like in the Canon story.. You know what we're talking about? xD We just like a little drama :-P

We adapted the idea with the coins from the books and (I think, but not 100% sure) from "3 years later" written by ScarletProphecy14. Hopefully she's alright with that. If you haven't read her stories… READ THEM NOW! We highly recommend them, they're one of our favorites 3

Stay safe and stay home.

The Weasleygirls

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_ October 10th - late afternoon at the Leaky_

Harry walked up to Ron but he raised his hand to stop him and Harry knew it was better to leave him alone now. On the one hand, Harry was worried because he knew Ron. In such situations, where his already hardly existing self-confidence sank even further, he tended to do stupid things. On the other hand, he was angry. Very angry even… he could forget to propose to Ginny in this situation, thank you very much!

Instead of an "Yes, I do" from Ginny, she'd probably ask him if he was cursed on his last mission to ask him THE question when everybody was focused on Ron and Hermione.

While Harry pondered angrily, Ron apparated with a 'plop'. Harry sensed that this wasn't the best sign so he sent his Patronus to Ginny, to inform her that she should come to the Burrow. He had to talk to her, Molly and Arthur about what happened.

_At the Burrow_

Molly, Arthur, and Ginny sat at the kitchen table and they looked quite shocked after Harry told them what had happened. Ginny was the first to find her language. "What an idiot! If I get my hands on him, I'm gonna jinx him. I was almost waiting for Ron to fuck up with Hermione!" she cursed. "Ginevra Weasley, please pull yourself together. You can assume that Ron knows that he did something very wrong and that he's ashamed! And that's exactly why he won't contact any of us." Molly admonished her daughter. "He needs time. When he comes back, please hold back with accusations!" Arthur demanded.

"Arthur is right. At first we have to help him to fix this. Afterwards you two can do whatever you want to him…" Harry nodded in agreement and silently hoped for the best.

_Evening - Shell Cottage_

Ron had apparated straight to Shell Cottage. As much as he hoped Hermione would be here, he knew she wasn't. He stood in the living room and could look at the spot on the beach where he had given Hermione the necklace on her birthday. Angry with himself he ran out of the house towards the roaring sea, stopped at the beach and screamed his fear, anger and hatred of himself out into the dark night. When he could no longer scream and tears were threatening to fall, he went back into the house. On his way to the kitchen he passed the mirror in the hallway. He stopped and looked at himself and into his watery, expressionless eyes. Ron reached out and smashed the mirror with his fist. It did well to feel another pain than the pain in his heart. He hated himself so much. Why couldn't he control himself and why had he overreacted so extremely? He knew he could trust Hermione!

Ron sent an owl to Hermione's old apartment. He hoped that Hermione and Parvati would be there.

_Hermione_

_I'm so sorry! I'm a bloody twat! I want to talk to you. Please. I love you so much. _

_Ron_

Ron guessed that everyone at the Burrow already knew, thanks to Harry. He sent his Patronus to his Mum.

_Mum, _

_I'm sorry. I know you're probably disappointed and trust me.. I'm disappointed with myself too! I'm at Shell Cottage. Please give me time… see you in a bit. _

While Ron nervously waited for his owl with the answer from Hermione, he ran through the whole house. When he arrived in the bedroom, he sat down on Hermione's side of the bed. He could perceive her smell and let himself fall backwards onto the bed…

Ron was woken by a knock on the window the next morning. The sun just came up and his owl was back. Hastily he opened the window. When Ron saw that there was his own parchment scroll at the owls claw, he let his head hang down. _'You deserve it!_' Ron thought. What else could he do now? He had to write to Alice.

_Dear Alice, _

_I'm sure you already heard what happened and I'm sorry. I love your daughter more than anything and I have made the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't use any violence against her, but I still destroyed everything because of my jealousy. I hate myself for it. Take good care of Hermione._

_Ron _

_P. S. I'll be leaving Shell Cottage tonight._

_Hermione can stay there as long as she wants, I will only return if she wishes. _

Ron send the owl away and took a shower. He knew of Hermione's stubbornness and if she didn't want to be found, he couldn't find her. He could understand her. She deserved better than a guy who considered her as his property and lose it completely because of a simple embrace.

He needed to talk to Kingsley. Ron put on his uniform and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. It was still very early and luckily there was hardly anything going on. Arriving at Kingsley's office, Ron knocked on his door.

"Come in…. Ron? What are you doing here in your uniform at this hour?" Kingsley asked in surprise. Ron walked into the office, closed the door and shook Kingsley's hand.

"Good morning, Kingsley. I need to get out of here… clear my head. Hermione and I had a big fight at the Leaky Cauldron and I think… I think she'll break up with me… You remember the promise I made when you helped me with Hermione's parents back then?" Ron explained himself.

"Your mother's gonna kill me, Ron. I can't do that! Don't want to get another howler"

"Okay… Then I quit. Right here, right now! I'll leave right now" Ron blurted out.

"Ron! Please calm down. You're very selfish and clearly overreacting, you know that!? Have you ever thought about your family, Harry or Hermione? I think they won't be happy with you gone."

"I always think about the people who are important to me… It's the best for them if I leave… I always cause trouble and I'm sick of it!"

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Ron could see that Kingsley was thinking about something.

"Well… okay, Ron. On one condition. We have developed something new." Kingsley took something out of his desk drawer and put two gold coins on the desk.

"What is this? " Ron asked curiously.

"This allows you to contact your partner or supervisor in an emergency during a mission. You take the golden coin with the runes between thumb and forefinger, so that the runes are covered by your fingers. When it starts to tingle, you can say something. The second coin with the dragon starts to glow and must be touched by the receiver with his wand while he says _'Draconis excitat'_." Kingsley explained.

"So the coin with the runes is the transmitter and the one with the dragons is the receiver?"

"Exactly! So… I will tell you everything you need to know…"

_October 10th - Padmas flat_

Hermione lay crying on Parvati's lap. They had apparated to Padma's flat, since Parvati knew that nobody would disturb them there. Padma was with her boyfriend and Ron would not find her here so quickly either. Parvati tried to comfort Hermione. "Shhh. . . it'll be alright. You'll see."

Hermione sat up and looked at Parvati slightly angry. "You can't be serious, Parvati!? After what happened in the Leaky Cauldron, you can't seriously believe that anything will sort itself out. I'm not Ron's property. He can't just walk up to an old friend of mine and physically attack him!"

"Ron doesn't consider you his property, Hermione. You are his girlfriend and probably he also sees you as his future wife and mother of his children. Have you ever thought about how you would have reacted if you had seen Ron with Lavender in his arms? Wouldn't you have been angry then?" Parvati said.

Hermione looked at her feet and blushed.

"But that doesn't justify him questioning my love and loyalty for him! Telling me to go after Viktor hurt!"

"I think you should both take a breath for a day or two and then talk to each other." Parvati suggested.

Hermione rummaged in her beaded bag and pulled out a vial of orange liquid.

"What's that?" Parvati asked.

"A sleeping potion. Before I contact my parents tomorrow, I want to sleep deeply and just not feel anything."

Parvati nodded understandingly.

Hermione drank the vial in one go. Tears ran down her cheeks as she lay down and closed her eyes.

The next morning Hermione woke up and instantly felt beside her. "Ron?" she whispered but the bed was empty. Immediately tears ran down her pale cheeks again. She just wanted to see her mother.

Hermione got dressed after the shower, wrote a note to Parvati and user the Floo-Network to St. Mungo's. There she spoke to her supervisor and told him that there was a personal emergency and that she absolutely had to go to her parents in France. A little reluctantly she got the next three days off. From St. Mungo Hospital, Hermione apparated Muggle London to find a phone box so that she could call her mother.

"Granger, hello?"

"Mum, it's me." Hermione cried.

"Hermione, honey. What happened? Ron sent us an owl and we didn't know what to think of it." Alice told her and read the letter from Ron to Hermione.

Hermione told her mother what had happened. "I'd like to come home, Mum!"

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Your father and I are about to fly to Germany. I thought we told you a while ago?"

Hermione's went dry. Of course, it was her parents' anniversary and they were going away for a few days. She'd completely forgotten. "It's all right. It's not like I'm homeless. Ron actually keeps his promises and will leave me alone at Shell Cottage."

After the conversation was over, Hermione wandered aimlessly around Muggle London. She wanted to wait until evening before she went back to Diagon Alley to return to Shell Cottage.

_ October 11th - Noon - Shell Cottage_

Ron stood in the living room in Shell Cottage. He took in the sight because he wanted to savor everything Hermione had done to make this place their home. He went up the stairs to the bedroom and opened the door of the wardrobe. He took out his old Auror equipment.

His knapsack with his spellproof vest, his boots, his mask… it was all there. Ron looked out the bedroom window. Hermione loved that view. He shook off the thought, took his equipment and went downstairs. He had promised Hermione to be away in the evening and he wanted to write her another letter. As Ron sat at the kitchen table, a thousand thoughts went through his head.

Was it right to leave just like that? But what should he be waiting for? He knew that Ginny and Molly would probably hex him. And Harry, his best friend… he had also ruined his engagement.. Harry was certainly more than angry with him. And Hermione... who he promised to protect her, no matter what…

_Love, _

_as promised, I'm not here anymore. You can't imagine how sorry I am about all this. If only all Time Turners hadn't been destroyed...I would turn back time right now! _

_Stay at Shell Cottage as long as you like. My family loves you, and I think they would want the same for you. I think I won't be welcome at your place or the Burrow for a while. I'll leave you a golden coin with a dragon on each side. Kingsley gave it to me. He said I should give it to the most important person in my life. That's why I give it to you. It serves as a receiver. I have a coin with runes that acts as a transmitter. Normally in an emergency you can send a call for help, which alerts the Auror department, but I charmed it a little so that only the two of us can use it. If the coin starts to glow and you want to hear what I tell you, then please touch the coin with your wand and say 'Draconis excitat'. _

_I love you! _

_Ron_

Ron walked through the backyard one last time and picked an autumn bouquet for Hermione. He charmed the flowers so that they would stay fresh and put them in a vase with the letter on the living room table. Just as he was about to leave, his parents' owl arrived. The bird had two rolls of parchment. One for Ron and the other for Hermione.


	23. Chapter 23 - I'll keep you safe

**Chapter 23 – I'll keep you safe**

The letter addressed to him was very short.

_Ronnie,_

_please come home. I'm sure we can solve the problem._

_Mum_

Ron turned the letter and wrote on the back.

_I'll get back to you. But I'll be gone for a while. _

_Ron _

Ron tied the parchment to the leg of the owl and sent her back to the Burrow. He put the letter to Hermione on the living room table.

It was about time. Ron had promised Kingsley to take the Portkey at 5pm at the Ministry of Magic to go on his last mission. He knew that it was dangerous and he hadn't been on a mission without Harry for a long time. Secretly he hoped to return soon to reconcile with Hermione.

_11th October - evening _

Hermione was nervous. It was 6pm and a part of her was hoping that Ron was home. The other part was still angry. Ron's jealousy had embarrassed her so much in front of all those people at the Leaky Cauldron. She stepped out of the fireplace and saw the flowers on the living room table.

"Ron? Are you there?"

She went to the table and saw the two parchment rolls. She recognized there were from Molly and Ron, so she took Molly's letter and read.

_Hermione, dear, _

_no matter what Ron has done please remember that you're part of our family. You can always come to the Burrow, to Ginny's or Fleur's. We would also come by if you need someone to listen. _

_Molly_

Hermione sat down in the kitchen and although she was deeply sad, she knew that she never had to be alone if she didn't want to be. She made herself something to eat, because she had hardly eaten all day.

The letter from Ron remained untouched.

After dinner she went upstairs to take a shower and to slip into something comfortable. When she opened the cupboard after showering, a sweater fell towards her. She buried her nose in the big maroon sweater with the capital "R" on it and soaked in Ron's smell. She wished he was there with her.

Then both could scream out their anger and then make up again. That's what it was like… usually... wasn't it? Hermione reached for the vial of the sleeping draught and drank it. She lay down on Ron's side of the bed and covered herself with his blanket. Once again, silent tears ran down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, her body felt rested. But her heart and soul hurt. All of a sudden she remembered the letter from Ron, which she had completely forgotten the night before. She ran down the stairs, grabbed the letter and went back upstairs to bed. After she had read the letter, she just sat there and stared out the window.

Suddenly Hermione realized that Ron had really left. She got dressed quickly, grabbed the letter and her bag and took the Floo-Network to the Burrow. She stumbled out of the fireplace and yelled: "Molly, Arthur, he's gone!" Molly came out of the kitchen, slightly startled. "Hermione!? Good morning dear, but what do you mean he's gone?" she asked.

Hermione held the letter out to Molly and Arthur, who had just come back into the house from the garden, and both read it at the same time.

"Alright.. I take the Floo-Network to the Ministry and speak to Harry and Kingsley. May I take the parchment with me, Hermione?" Arthur said.

"Of course! But I'd like to keep the coin here." Arthur nodded and went to the fireplace. Hermione was glad to be back at the Burrow and so she told Molly what happened from her point of view. Around noon Arthur returned with Harry.

Turns out he didn't know anything about a mission and he was worried. Especially since Kingsley has not wanted to be found since that morning either. Molly could guess why he did so! Kingsley knew to beware of Molly when it came to her family.

After dinner, Harry went back to the Ministry, to hopefully get some more information. Hermione also made her way back to Shell Cottage, but promised to come for dinner the next day.

Back home, Hermione tried to concentrate on one book, but that didn't really work. She kept looking at the coin... but nothing happened. Nothing in the evening, nothing at night. Nothing the next day. Also Harry hadn't heard anything new either.

_13th October _

When Hermione went to bed in the evening on the third day, she honestly didn't know how she would get through tomorrow's first day of work. She fell into a fitful sleep. The next few days were terrible. She tried to pull herself together at work, but it was hard for her.

It was the 17th of October and it had been a week since they had their fight. After her day at work, Hermione took a shower as usual. As the water pelted down on her, she suddenly became dizzy and her heart cramped. Could one really die of the Broken Heart Syndrome? She had read about it. But should she really be among the 3% who died of it? She had no previous illnesses or similar. Hermione turned off the shower… Suddenly she heard a noise and wondered where it came from. She tried not to think about it, when she heard it again.

She took her bathrobe, grabbed her wand and carefully opened the door of the bathroom. The noise was coming from the bedroom. She went to the door and looked into the bedroom carefully. The buzzing sound came from the coin. Didn't Ron write that it was just gonna glow? The gold coin pulsed strongly and was very bright and bounced up and down while a buzzing sound kept coming out of it. Hermione's heart sunk and she could hardly walk. She took her wand, tapped the coin and spoke in a shaky voice.

"Draconis excitat."

Hermione heard a low hiss and she had the feeling that something was wrong. She dressed quickly and all of a sudden she heard the voice she loved and missed so much.

"Hermione. I hope you're there. I'm so sorry about everything. I love you! You're the love of my life, I want you to know that. It's is cold and dark where I am, but the thought of you keeps me warm. I love you so much, Hermione."

The pulsating light became weaker and weaker until it was suddenly completely off. Hermione ran to the fireplace. It was late, but she didn't care. She had the feeling that Ron was in danger. She did not suffer from Broken Heart Syndrome. What had happened in the shower was her connection to Ron. The Love for him.

Arthur startled when Hermione rushed out of the fireplace. He sat in his chair and read the paper.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! What happened?" he asked her.

"It's Ron, he spoke through the coin, I'm afraid he's in danger!" The noise in the living room made Molly come down the stairs. Hermione told her what had happened. Meanwhile, Arthur sent his Patronus to Kingsley. 2 minutes later Kingsley was standing in the kitchen at the Burrow, but always making sure that at least the kitchen table was between him and Molly.

"Molly, I'm sorry." Kingsley immediately apologized.

"You're lucky you're the Minister of Magic or else… How dare you?"

"Molly, I've sent Ron the best aurors to help him. What Ron and you don't know is that I can always locate him. I modified his coin so that I'll always know where he is." Kingsley tried to calm Molly down.

"The best aurors? I hope for your sake, you didn't send Harry on that mission! If anything happens to them, I'll be in Azkaban tomorrow because I killed you!" Molly yelled angrily.

"No, Harry has another mission going on. And I know he's like your son and that Ginny would probably kill me too."

Molly and Hermione hugged to calm each other down. Suddenly a Patronus in the shape of a stag appeared at the burrow and Harry's voice could be heard. "Five Aurors were send to St. Mungo's. I don't know yet if Ron is among them."

Since Harry was the highest Auror, he was informed when the Aurors under his supervision were taken to hospital. Hermione and Molly looked at Kingsley angrily. They ran to the fireplace and went to the hospital.

"Well, Kingsley, I think you should be afraid of Hermione too. I'll be on my way to St. Mungo's now. I'll see you later!" Arthur said and vanished in the green flames.

When Molly and Hermione, closely followed by Arthur, arrived in the waiting room of the hospital, Harry and Ginny were already sitting there. The three women fell wordlessly into each other's arms. But Hermione was restless and said: "I'll see what informations I can get." She went to the healers' room and opened the door.

"Hi, Betty."

"Hermione, what are you doing here?Didn't you call it a day?"

"I would like to know if my boyfriend Ronald Bilius Weasley is among the Aurors that have been send in today."

"Sorry, Hermione. I don't have names yet."

"Betty, please go and ask. Ron has ginger hair, you can recognize him everywhere."

"All right, Hermione. Please go back to the waiting room. I'll let you know."

Hermione was just about to go into the waiting room when Betty came running at her from the other side.

"Hermione, he's in, he's got a couple of cuts and an arm in a sling, but he's fine. He's in room 215."

"Thank you, Betty. I owe you one!" Hermione opened the door to the waiting area.

"Ron is fine, probably just a broken arm and a few scratches. He's in room 215." Hermione told everybody and all of them relaxed visibly. They went to Ron's room together when Hermione suddenly said: "Please go without me, I need some time." When the door opened, Hermione could catch a glimpse of Ron. He looked terrible but after all he was alive.

She knew that Ron would probably ask for her, but she wanted to talk to him alone. After about ten minutes the door opened again and Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Harry came out. Molly took Hermione in her arms. "Ron is asking if you would please join him?" Hermione nodded, released herself from the embrace, took a deep breath and entered the room. She closed the door and went over to the bed where Ron was lying with his eyes closed. She looked at him silently and did not know what to say or do. Eventually Ron was whispering: "Do you hate me?"

Hermione sat down on the chair beside the bed and put her hand on his. "If that were the case, I wouldn't be here, would I?" she answered silently. Ron shook his head. He turned to Hermione, opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I've missed you, Mione, and I'm so very sorry."

"Everything you did… It was stupid!"

"I know. Will you give me. . . us. . . another chance?"

"We have a lot to talk about when you get home. You know that, right?"

Ron closed his eyes and nodded, the tip of his ears had turned red.

"This was really my last mission, Mione. I don't want this anymore."

Hermione bent over, gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran her hand through his hair.

"Get some sleep now, Ron. I'll head home now. But I promise you, I'll be back in the morning. As your personal healer, I have to take a close look at your therapy plan. You know…'I'll keep you safe'."

Ron started smiling.

"Thank you for forgiving me. I love you,Hermione!"

"I love you too, Ronald Bilius Weasley. So much!"


	24. Chapter 24 - Explanations

So here's another chapter for you guys. Be warned, it's mature content

**Chapter 24 : Explanations**

Hermione kissed Ron gently and stroked his hair tenderly. She carefully laid her forehead against Rons and her nose touched his. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning and take you to our home." Ron smiled at the thought that Hermione still regarded Shell Cottage as their shared home and nodded slightly. Hermione put her hand on his chest and let her fingers slide gently over it. She couldn't believe how lucky he'd been to survive such a mission with just a few bruises and a broken arm.

Although she was incredibly relieved that Ron would put down his Auror robe forever, her relief was clouded by Ron's jealousy of Viktor and especially his lack of trust in her. Hermione was torn between forgiving him and showing him her desire for him here and now, or hitting him right in the face for thinking she would prefer Viktor.

She kissed him again and spoke gently against his lips. "Ron, I love you. More than you can imagine and you can't believe how happy it makes me that you won't be working as an Auror anymore… but we have to talk. What happened... I can't and won't just ignore it."

"Hermione...I know... I was such an idiot."

Hermione just shook her head and put her index finger on his lips to silence him. "Ron, not now. That will have to wait. You're hurt and you need to recover. You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot. And when I come to get you in the morning, I want to see you healthy and rested."

She put her hand on his unshaven cheek and ran her thumb over his beard."I'm sorry. I haven't had a chance to shave.", he said sheepishly.

"You doesn't have to. I kind of like it."

Ron leaned forward and both met in another, almost desperate kiss. After a while Hermione broke away from their kiss. Both breathed heavily and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Don't think that this changes anything." Hermione said.

Ron just nodded and Hermione kissed him again before she said goodbye to him and left his room. A little later a healer came into Ron's room and gave him a sleeping potion. A few moments later, Ron closed his eyes and when he awoke, he saw Hermione who held his hand in hers. "Good morning. How are you?"

"Morning. I've been worse. A few scratches won't kill me." Ron yawned. Hermione pulled a face at the thought that something could have happened to Ron, that she could have lost him forever. Tears filled her eyes.

"Please don't talk about something killing you."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Hermione nodded and let go of his hand.

"Ok... Now that you're awake, I'm going to get the healer so we can get out of here. I've seen you lying in this bed way too many times for my liking."

Ron smiled at Hermione and watched her leave the room and sighed softly. He was happy that Hermione had not left him, but knew very well that their talk about what happened would be anything but easy. He had crossed a line and he didn't know how to make up for his mistake. He had hurt Hermione more than he ever thought possible. The door opened and Ron was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts. Both Hermione and his healer made serious faces.

"Mr. Weasley, how are you feeling this morning?" the healer asked him.

Ron looked over at Hermione, who smiled softly at him. "Um... actually, pretty good. A little weak and slightly bruiser, but I've felt worse."

"That's good.. Yes… hmm…" the healer mumbled lost in thought.

"Is everything okay?" Ron asked slightly irritated.

Hermione took a deep breath and was about to answer Ron when the healer spoke. "Mr. Weasley, when you were brought here yesterday, you were in a bad condition and I was convinced that we would lose you. Two of your Auror colleagues were slightly injured and did not survive the night."

Ron looked over at Hermione again and saw a lonely tear running down her cheek. "Mr. Weasley, actually you shouldn't be alive right now and we have no idea what the reason is that you are as healthy as you are right now."

Hermione collapsed completely at these words and fell into Ron's arms, sobbing. Ron pressed her firmly against him and stroked her back gently and reassuringly." Hey... hey, Hermione. All is well. Nothing happened to me."

"Nothing happened? You wouldn't normally be able to hold me and you say nothing's happened?" Hermione cried.

"Ms. Granger is right, Mr. Weasley. You were incredibly lucky. While you were asleep, my colleagues and I have run various tests on you and we could not find anything alarming. Apart from the broken arm and various bruises and scratches, you are completely healthy."

Ron did not really know what to say and what the whole thing meant. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to get out of this room to finally talk to Hermione. Their argument lay like a stone on his chest and prevented him from breathing. He wanted to finally get this thing out of the way, although he did not yet know how to do this at all. While Ron thought about how he was going to repair the cracks in his relationship, Hermione continued to cry in his arms. Ron kissed Hermione's hair and whispered encouraging words in her ear.

The healer cleared his throat and said: "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I don't want to disturb you any further, but there are a few things to be cleared up."

Hermione released herself from Ron's embrace and wiped the tears from her face. "Of course. Please, continue."

"Mr. Weasley You have to take different potions and it is important that you follow the order and timing. Ms. Granger, the way I see it, you and Mr. Weasley are pretty close. I'm sure you take good care of him. I'll leave you with the patient now. Oh, and… Mr. Weasley has to wear the sling for at least a week, as it is a very complicated break. We were barely able to heal it with magic. It is possible that you may not be able to move your arm without restrictions. But I won't be able to say anything more precise for a few weeks. Mr. Weasley, I expect you for a check-up next week. I wish you a fast recovery."

With a nod the healer said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and disappeared through the door. Hermione held her hand in front of her mouth and her body began to tremble slightly.

"Hermione, please stop crying. I know I should never have asked for this mission, but now it's…"

"Don't you dare and say it's all right now. Don't you dare!"

Ron was about to say something, but Hermione didn't seem to be even close to finished.

"You almost died and not even the healers know why you're still alive and you have nothing better to say than 'it's all right now' ?" Hermione's voice became louder and shriller, so Ron was afraid that the little bottles next to his bed would burst.

Hermione noticed her outburst and tried to calm down. "Hermione, I…" "Ron, this is not the time or place to talk about this. I've already packed your things. Please just let us go home." Hermione said quietly.

Ron nodded and got out of bed. Hand in hand they went to the fireplaces and went to Shell Cottage. Once there Ron let himself fall onto the couch and breathed heavily. Hermione immediately ran to his side, worried.

"Ron, are you all right? Are you suddenly feeling worse?"

"No. It's just a little exhausting. My ribs are a little sore, but I already know that feeling." He smiled shyly at Hermione and did not want to say anything again that might upset her.

"Good. That's good. How about I run you a bath and help you get clean first. Afterwards we can have some food, Molly has prepared something for us. And, and… well… we could… talk." Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and both smiled at each other slightly embarrassed.

"Sounds good to me." Ron got up slowly and with Hermione's help he managed to climb the stairs to the bathroom. While Hermione filled the tub with water, Ron tried to take off his shirt. With only one hand and his arm in the sling he tried to win the fight against his shirt. Somehow he had managed to pull the shirt halfway over his head, but then it wouldn't move any further. Ron became increasingly impatient and started cursing. "Merlin's beard, bloody buggering hell!"

Hermione turned around and had to laugh at the sight of Ron. Ron, who visibly relaxed at the sound of her voice, now also started giggling.

"Wait, I'll help you. You should have let me help you right away." Hermione carefully but skilfully freed Ron from his shirt and took care of his injured arm. As she looked at Ron's body, she held her breath. He was covered with scratches, bruises and wounds. "Oh, God, Ron. What happened to you?"

She took a step towards him, embraced him gently and pressed her cheek against his chest. She had to hear his heartbeat, make sure he was still alive, that he was with her and had not left her. Slowly she turned her face and began to kiss lightly over his wounds. Ron moaned softly and let his head fall to the neck. He gently whispered her name, burying his long fingers in the endless waves of her hair as Hermione's lips continued to glide over Ron's tortured body. Her tongue gently caressed his nipples and Ron lost himself completely in the lust and love he felt for this woman.

Just as he was about to pull Hermione to him to kiss her, Hermione tore loose. "Oh no, the water! I forgot to turn it off." Ron shook his head in amusement. "Oi, Stop laughing. You better help me. Everything's spilling over, what are we gonna do now…?" Hermione was about to freak out when Ron silenced her. "Hermione? Why don't you just use your wand? These things can be pretty useful sometimes."

Hermione hit Ron thoughtlessly against his arm and it was only when he winced that she realised what she had done. "Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." She took a step towards him and stroked his arm tenderly.

"It's okay. It's already broken. Not much can happen now." Ron joked.

"The last thing I want to do is cause you pain."

"I know and I hope you know that I don't want to cause you any pain either. Hermione, I'm so sorry."

Hermione sighed. "I know. Now take off your pants and get in the tub."

"Aye, aye, Healer Granger."

Both started to giggle and but stopped when Ron made hissing sounds.

"Is the water too hot?" Hermione asked worried.

"No, but the scratches burn."

She gently stroked his shoulder and took a washcloth. She moistened it and began to wash Ron's body.

Ron closed his eyes and tried to relax despite the pain.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked and Ron bit his lip and nodded. After a few minutes Hermione was ready and helped Ron out of the tub. She handed him a towel and tried not to stare at him. She knew that they still had a lot to clear up and knew that she could no longer control herself at the sight of Ron's wet body. Ron put on a shirt and sweatpants and they both went down to the kitchen. After a quick meal, both could no longer put off the long overdue discussion.

Ron took the opportunity to speak first. "Hermione, what happened last week, the way I behaved. I'm so very sorry."

"You don't trust me, Ron!"

"No, that's not it. I mean… well... I... "

"What else would you call it? How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?"

"When I saw you with Krum… this git touching you… I got so angry...and wasn't able to think straight."

"Ron, you told me to go with him. And you know what, for a moment I imagined what it would have been like with him."

Ron looked at Hermione stunned and lowered his head to the floor. He was right. Hermione did have feelings for Krum. He could hardly believe it and did not even hear that Hermione continued to speak.

"Yes, Ron. For a moment I imagined what it would be like if he would kiss me like you do, if he would touch me like you do, if he would love me like you do."

Ron got up now.

"Thank you. I've heard enough. I'll pack my things. You can stay as long as you like and…"

"Merlin, Ron. Let me finish. When I imagined how it would be, I realized one thing. Ron, I love you. You and only you. I will never be able to love another man. No matter how stupid and immature you can be sometimes, there will always be only one for me!"

"Is that true?"

"Of course it is! It would have been so easy for me to find comfort in Viktors arms, to live a life with him… but Ron, I would be lying to myself. I don't love him. Not him or anyone else. I never had those feelings for Viktor and you know it. You're the only one I want. That I will ever want!"

Ron walked up to Hermione, who was leaning against the worktop. He stopped in front of her and put his left hand on Hermione's hip. He was about to press his body against hers when Hermione pushed him away from her.

"Do you think it's that easy? Ron, I'm not your property! Just because I love you doesn't mean you can treat me this way or anyone I'm friends with. You gonna go off on every man who even looks at me?"

"Of course not! Hermione, I don't see you as my property. Don't you understand? I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid you'll wake up one day and regret you chose me. Hermione, you're a gift and I don't take you for granted! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you. How could I go on living without you?" Ron tried to explain himself desperately.

Hermione looked at Ron, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Ron. You'll never lose me!"

She pulled Ron to her and their lips met in a passionate kiss. "I missed you so much… waking up next to you, falling asleep next to you and…"

Ron kissed her cheek and his lips went down her neck. "And?" he whispered while kissing her neck.

"This… Us! I love you so much!"

With one quick movement Ron lifted Hermione with his uninjured Arm from the floor and she immediately wrapped her legs around him. Ron's hand positioned itself under Hermione's bum, which caused Hermione to whisper slightly out of breath: "Ron… put me down. You're too weak, you mustn't exert yourself."

"It's alright, love... I want you!"

Hermione couldn't help it, she put her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him. Her tongue ran across Ron's lower lip and demanded to be let in. Ron opened his mouth willingly and Hermione moaned softly. His beard tickled her a little and she wondered what it would feel like on her skin. When his arm began to tremble slightly, Hermione noticed that Ron's strength was waning. She was about to release herself from his grip as he made his way to the bedroom. He let Hermione down and she carefully started to take off his shirt. Both smiled at each other and the urgency that was reflected in their touching and kissing before had vanished. Hermione took her time as she let her hands slide over Ron's body, exploring him as if it were the first time.

She kissed Ron gently and stroked his upper arms, running her fingernails over his forearms in an almost painfully slow manner. She noticed Ron's heavy breathing and the goose bumps that were breaking out all over his body. His hand now went under her shirt and stroked her back first, then her hip. Their kisses became more and more passionate and Ron tried to take off Hermione's shirt completely, but had the same problem as before when he tried to get rid of his own shirt. Hermione just smiled at him and took off her shirt in one quick movement, then took Ron by the hand and led him into her bed. After Ron had positioned himself, Hermione sat on him and kissed Ron gently at the point behind his ear where she knew it drove him crazy.

In a rhythmic movement she wiggled her hips and made Ron squirm under her. In a practiced movement she took off her bra and looked deep into Ron's eyes. His eyes slid over her body and stopped at her breasts. As if in slow motion, Ron placed his hand on her hip and stroked her skin with his index finger. Hermione's breathing became faster and she couldn't wait to feel Ron's hand on her breasts.

"Ron… Please…!"

"Show me what you want, how you want it, love!"

Hermione took his hand, kissed it tenderly and placed it on her breast. Ron massaged her gently, let his thumb slide over her nipple before sitting up and taking it in his mouth. Hermione moaned and pressed her upper body towards him. Ron sucked lightly and played around with his tongue until he moved to her other breast to gave her the same attention. Hermione's movements became more and more frantic during this time and showed almost a desperate desire. She freed herself from his embrace and got rid of both Ron and her trousers and sat in nothing but her panties in front of Ron.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione. It almost hurts to look at you."

"Oh, Ron…" She bent over him to kiss him, but decided against it at the last moment. Her lips covered Ron's upper body with kisses and her mouth moved further and further south. Ron's breathing became faster and faster now and Hermione saw how much Ron was pining for her. She slowly took off his boxers and released his erection, letting her fingers wander over his manhood before her hand gripped him and moved rhythmically up and down. Ron closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, his hand reaching for the bedsheet.

"Oh, sweet Merlin. Hermione... oh... bloody… hell.."

"Good?"

"Too good!"

"Should I stop?" Hermione asmed and Ron just nodded, but his eyes remained closed.

Hermione lay down beside him and gently stroked his abdomen. Ron opened his eyes and turned to Hermione. "You're wonderful."

He leaned over to her and gave her a light kiss. Now it was Hermione who closed her eyes as Ron kissed her neck, collarbone, breasts and stomach. His tongue briefly disappeared in her navel and slowly worked its way to her panties. Hermione whimpered with anticipation. He kissed the inside of her thighs and enjoyed the feeling of his tongue on her skin. Ron's nose gently touched her panties and Ron inhaled her scent deeply.

"Hmmm... Hermione, you smell so good."

He let his tongue gently slide over her most intimate part and Hermione moaned loudly. Her hands reached for his hair and held him in position at the same time. "And you taste even better." Ron raised his head and slowly pulled Hermione's panties off. His head moved between her legs again and he immediately started his caresses.

"Oh, God. Mhh... Ron...my God, your beard."

Ron stopped slightly alarmed. "Is that uncomfortable for you?Does it hurt you?"

"W-what? No. It's just a little unfamiliar."

Ron smiled and let his tongue slide over Hermione in a practiced manner and Hermione moved her hips as if during a dance whose step sequence she blindly knew. As Hermione's breathing quickened and her thighs began to shake, she buried her hands in Ron's hair and pressed his face closer to her until her orgasm sloshed over her.

She breathed hard and fast and when her heartbeat normalized she kissed Ron.

"My God, that was so incredibly intense. I've never felt so… aroused… I…" Ron kissed her again. He positioned himself between her legs and looked deep into her eyes. Hermione nodded and Ron slowly entered her. Ron leaned on his elbow and Hermione stroked his shoulders. They kissed and they parted from time to time just to catch their breath. It was almost as if they could not exist without each movements were also slow and gentle, meeting in a rhythm of desire and love until they reached their climax together.

Both lay awake for a long time that evening. Hermione lay in Ron's arms and stroked gently over his stomach.

"Can't sleep?" Ron asked silently.

"Not really."

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm afraid to fall asleep."

"Why is that?" Ron asked confused.

"I'm afraid to fall asleep because I'm afraid it might all be just a dream. That the next morning you're not lying next to me, but you're on some suicide mission and you're never coming back to me."

"Hermione, I meant what I said. I have been an Auror for the longest time. I don't want to take that risk anymore!" Ron said in a serious tone.

"Good, because I would kill you if you ever let me go through this life alone!"

"Good to know, Ms. Granger." Ron laughed. "Now close your eyes. I promise I'll still be with you in the morning."

Hermione sighed contentedly and hugged Ron a little closer to herself. "Good night, Ron."

"Good night, love. Sweet dreams…"


	25. Chapter 25 - Future

Sorry it took us so long, but finally here it is! The next chapter. A little bit of a filler again By the way, thank you for the reviews, especially **AzureAlquimista! **It means a lot to us

Stay healthy

The Weasleygirls 3

**Chapter 25: Future**

Hermione woke up because she was shivering. That only happened when Ron wasn't there. Wait, wait, wait. Ron wasn't there? How could that be? He'd promised to never leave her again.

"Ron, where are you?" she asked slightly panic-stricken into the darkness. It was still early in the morning.

"Mione, honey, calm down. I'm in the bathroom. Shit... ouch... oh how I hate to be such a motion-impaired idiot." Ron grumbled.

Hermione jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and had to laugh at the sight she was confronted with. Ron tried to shave, but most of the shaving cream had not landed on his face, but on his chest, the sink, and in his hair.

"Why did I have to hurt my right arm? With my left arm I can't do anything, except maybe hold onto my plate or lift a glass."

"You're incredibly cute when you're so helpless. Do you know that?" Hermione grinned.

Ron growled. It didn't do his ego any good to be sweet and helpless.

"May I help you?"

Ron nodded. Hermione stepped up to him, took a washcloth, and washed the cream off his upper body. Ron groaned.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Yeah… but that's how I know I'm alive and here with you."

"You scared the shit out of me…" Hermione whispered.

Ron's eyes grew big. "Hermione, are you swearing?"

"That's not funny Ron!"

"When did I scare you? When I attacked Krum? Or because I yelled at you and then left?" Ron asked quiltily.

"When I woke up, you weren't there, even though you promised."

"I'm sorry, Mione.. Again! Oh, Mione, I don't even know why you still want to be with me? Now you have to help me with everything like I'm a toddler."

"Why do you always speak so badly of yourself?"

"Because I have the talent to fuck up everything. But my feelings run wild in these situations. You can ask Ginny what happened when I found out she was making out with one of our classmates."

"I'll do that someday, but now I need to get rid of the shaving cream on your face."

Hermione took the wet razor. Ron watched her with big eyes, but nodded because he trusted her. It couldn't get any worse than if he tried to shave with his left hand. When Hermione was finished, they both grinned happily into the mirror.

"Please turn around, then I can apply the tincture to the bruises on your back." said Hermione.

Ron supported himself with his left hand on the sink, knowing it would be painful.

"I'm really sorry!" Hermione apologized.

"It's… not… your fault… Love", Ron whimpered.

When the procedure was finished, Hermione helped Ron get dressed and sent him downstairs to the living room. She quickly jumped under the shower and put on her work clothes.

"You want to go to work?" Ron asked when Hermione entered the living room.

"I have to! I've been absent from work the last few days. Here on the parchment are the times when you have to take your potions. But to be on the safe side, I'll put the coin with the dragons here, I'll take the coin with the runes with me. Then I can remind you to take your medicine. You wanna come with me in the kitchen? I have time for a quick breakfast."

Before Hermione finally set off for work, she looked deep into Ron's eyes.

"You promise me you won't do anything stupid and take care of yourself, right?"

Ron nodded and answered: "Yes, Mione, or I'll send a Patronus to you or Mum. I love you."

He pulled Hermione to himself and gave her a passionate kiss. With a smile she separated herself from him and stepped into the fireplace.

"I love you too, Ron!"

After Hermione had disappeared into the green flames, Ron went into the garden. There he sat down on the bench and fell into a reflective mood. It was incredible how lucky he was. He still had to thank Kingsley. Without his coins he might not be also had to apologize to Harry. He hoped that he hadn't ruined Harry's plans too much. And above all, he had to apologize to Hermine properly. But how, he was barely able to dress himself. Ron considered what he could do to make her happy. He got an idea and sent a letter to his mom.

_Hello, Mum_

_I'm fine, but could you please help me prepare dinner for Hermione and me? I would be very grateful if you could come early this afternoon. _

_Ron_

The dragon coin began to glow. He smiled as he touched the coin with his wand and said "_Draconis excitat_". His smile turned into a broad grin when he heard Hermione's voice.

"This is your personal healer, Mr. Weasley. I just wanted to tell you to take the vial of dark blue liquid right away. See you later. I miss you! Oh, and you'll probably get an owl from the hospital later with the medical expenses."

He got up and went into the kitchen to take the vial with the dark blue liquid. Ron shuddered and said to himself, "Merlin's dirty underpants, that's worse than spitting snails."

Hermione was again unnecessarily worried. She apparently did not know that the treatment costs were covered by the Ministry. And besides, the last mission probably added a lot to his vault at Gringotts. This led him to his next point on his imaginary list. How should he earn his money in the near future? Should he ask Kingsley if he had a job for him in the office of the Auror Department? But actually, he didn't want to just sit behind the desk. Didn't George say the last time he had hardly any time left because the shop was doing so well? Maybe George could use him at the store. After all, he knew everything about the shop and its products.

For the most of the time, he had been some sort of their guinea pig. 'That sounds like a plan', Ron thought and smiled. If his mom came, he would talk to her about it.

Ron got a fright when he heard someone coming out of the fireplace. He must have fallen asleep on the bed a while ago.

"Ronnie, where are you?", he heard his mother asking. Ron rolled his eyes. He didn't like to be called Ronnie.

"I'm in the bedroom, Mom!", he answered.

Molly brought the groceries to the kitchen and went into the bedroom afterwards.

"Ronniekins, how are my?"

"Mom please, you shouldn't call me that, besides I already told you I'm fine. What did you bring to cook?"

"What about chicken breast fillet in a crispy coat with rice and buttered vegetables? For dessert I brought you pumpkin pie!", she smiled.

"Sounds great, thank you! Should we start cooking?"

Ron tried to help Molly as best he could. Among other things, he talked to her about asking George if he could help him in his business. Molly looked at Ron and took him in his arms. Her embrace showed so much love and gratitude, that Ron knew it was the right decision.

When dinner was ready, Molly put a warming charm on the food so that it was still warm when Hermione came home.

"Should I ask George to get in touch with you when he has time?", Molly asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great, let him think about it... Oh, and thanks again, Mum!"

"You're welcome, my son! You know that I'd do anything for you!" Molly smiled, patting his cheek.

She gave Ron a kiss on the forehead and went back to the Burrow.

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in the early evening, she was greeted with a wonderful smell.

"I'm home, honey! Where are you?", she asked into the empty living room.

"I'm in the kitchen, love!"

When she stepped into the kitchen, she couldn't believe what she saw. On the table, besides a wonderfully smelling meal, there were flowers, candles and glasses that looked as if they were filled with the darkest wine she had ever seen.

"Ron, what's that in the glasses? You aren't allowed to drink wine right now."

Ron went up to Hermione and hugged her with his left arm.

"You worry too much, darling. It's just cherry juice from my mom. She also helped me with the cooking, and she also did not let herself be dissuaded from sending us food for the next few days. Since she still cooks for an extended family anyway, some of our family still enjoy her food almost every day. George would starve because his business is going so well and he just doesn't find the time to cook anything and Harry doesn't really like the food in the ministry canteen. And when Ginny's home, she's too busy to cook anything." Ron winked at Hermione. She had to smile, he let go and pulled her chair from the table and asked her to sit down. Then he sat down opposite her.

" I wish you 'bon appétit'" Ron grinned and Hermione looked gratefully at him. "'Bon appétit, Ron!"

During the meal, Hermione spoke vividly about her day at work. It was nice to see her blossoming again like a rose in spring. In a moment of calm Ron took the chance to talk.

"Mione?"

Hermione could only look at him questioningly, as she was still eating.

"You don't have to worry about the medical bills. The ministry is paying for it because it happened during a mission." Ron explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that, but that's wonderful. Fortunately, we will not have to use the services of the hospital so often now, won't we? ."

Ron's ears reddened when suddenly an owl knocked on the window. It was George's and that made Ron grin. He read the letter and he murmured "perfect". Hermione was about to say something, but Ron spoke before she had the chance.

"To return to your question…", he paused, while Hermione looked at him anxiously.

"We don't get to St. Mungo's as often as I used to. I don't know how it's gonna look when you jinx me once in a while, though."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are mad." Hermione laughed

"I know! That's why you're in love with me." He grinned and reached across the table to take her hand.

"You know Mione, if the healer says I can go back to work, I'm going back to the Ministry of Magic to inform Kingsley that I quit. Then I will do my last paperwork, say goodbye to everyone and that's it. At first I thought about planning the missions, but just sitting behind the desk is not my life goal ."

Hermione got up and went over to Ron, took his hand and told him to stand up, so that she could snuggle into his arm.

"Thank you!" Hermione whispered. That's all she could say at the moment.

"But you don't know what I want to do after that!", Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron. He sat back down on his chair and had Hermione sit on his lap so that she could look at him.

"What are you gonna do? You gonna tell me?" Hermione asked.

"It has to do with the owl of George. The last time we were at the Burrow he told me that he had so much work and so I asked him if he needed help. I would like to start working at 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. His answer was _'If anyone knows our articles, you do. I, and I'm speaking for Fred, too, am very much looking forward to this. When do you start?_' " Ron explained his plan to Hermione.

"That's wonderful, Ron. Two days ago I wouldn't have thought that my... that our life could be so perfect again."

…

It had become late and after Hermione had tidied up the kitchen, they both went to bed. Hermione snuggled into Ron's arm and fell asleep instantly. Ron gave her a kiss on the head. "Good night, my angel. I love you!"

The next days went similarly. Hermione went to work and sent Ron reminders to take his potions during the day. Even though he thought of it himself, he loved to hear her voice through the coin.

Molly brought them food every day and in the evening they sat together and Hermione told him about her day. But tonight Hermione was much quieter than usual. She lay wordlessly in bed in his arms.

"What's wrong, Mione? Do you want to talk about it?" Ron asked slightly concerned.

"You're due at St. Mungo's tomorrow for a check-up…" she sighed.

"I know.. What's the matter?"

"I'm worried."

"Why? I'm doing fine. Thanks to your care!"

"You may remember that the healer said that they don't know why you survived at all?"

"I can tell you why! You're the reason, Hermione. I went on this mission because I have always liked to avoid clarifying discussions. Call it stupid or cowardly or whatever you want. But my last thought was of you, and when I saw you in my mind… You were so beautiful, lovable and intelligent, knowing that you told me that you love me, I had to survive! Because I wanted to tell you again that I love you." Ron tried to explain.

"You know Ron, when you were away I was in the shower and I suddenly felt dizzy, I got a pain in my heart, like someone was ripping a piece of it out. I turned off the water and heard a noise coming from the bedroom which came from the coin. It bounced up and down and pulsed and became brighter every second. Through our connection, our love I got this pain in my heart and after I heard you I quickly got dressed and went to the Burrow. Deep inside I knew you were in danger. You know the rest of the story…

", Hermione told him.

"There are some things you can't explain. The answer is not in any book. We both also know someone who survived the worst unforgivable curse of all. Voldemort wanted to kill Harry as much as his parents with this curse. But he didn't make it through the love of Harry's mother, Lily. Just please promise me you won't talk to Harry about it, okay? Everything's gonna be all right!"

Hermione nodded. Ron took her hand that rested on his chest and kissed her. Soon afterwards, both fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning they were sitting in Ron's healer's treatment room. The healer was very pleased with his patient and told Ron that he was allowed to slowly strain his arm again. In one week he wanted to see him again and then the healer was sure that Ron could go back to work. When they left the hospital Ron looked at Hermione.

"I'd like to go to Diagon Alley with you.", Ron said.

"You're not gonna tell me why, are you?", Hermione smiled.

"You know me too well." Ron grinned.

He kissed Hermione on the forehead and strolled with her through Diagon Alley. He patiently stopped with her in front of the shop window of Florish & Blotts. In return she looked around with him at Quality Quidditch Supplies. As if by chance Ron stopped in front of a small jewelry shop. He wanted to know what she liked, because he knew that he wanted Hermione by his side for the rest of his life.

After they had looked at the jewelry for a while and Ron now had a vague idea what Hermione liked, they moved on. Finally they climbed up the white stairs of Gringotts and went through the large double door into the golden hall. As soon as they entered Gringotts a goblin greeted Ron with a bow. Ron whispered something into the goblins ear. It's eyes went wide and he rushed away.

"What did you tell him?" Hermione wanted to know.

"You'll see!" Ron winked.

Ron and Hermione were led into a room where a very old goblin was sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley! We haven't seen each other for a while! But with that beautiful, young with by your side, I don't have to ask you how you're doing.", the goblin said friendly.

Hermione blushed by his words.

"And you are really sure, Mr. Weasley?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, I am!" Ro grinned broadly.

"Very well, I'll go and make all the arrangements and in the meantime you can explain everything to your lady." The goblin left the room and Hermione now sat chalk pale opposite Ron.

"What is going on, Ron?"

"Plenty more, love, you can be sure of that. But first, I want you to have unrestricted access to my vault and my... our money. What's mine shall be yours. I want it to be ours."

Hermione stared at Ron with her mouth open.

"But Ron, I can't accept this. You risked your life for that money."

"I trust on you. I don't even know how much money I have, but we'll find out soon enough. It's just a precaution in case something happens to me. I want us to enjoy our life and when we are old and grey, everything will pass into your possession anyway as my surviving wife."

" You mean... you... I... we…" Hermione stammered.

Ron scratched his neck in embarrassment and Hermione saw his ears turn red.

" That's part of 'I love you forever.' Just like having kids one day… I'm a little old-fashioned, you know." Ron smiled.

Hermione pulled Ron over to her and kissed him gently. Her cheeks were glowing with the feelings Ron had triggered in her. "I think it's nice that you're old-fashioned about these things."

The goblin came in and took a seat at his desk. When he mentioned the amount of money Ron had in his vault Ron knew that this information would be to his advantage if he talked to Hermione's father, as he would certainly be worried about the financial future of his daughter.

Hermione looked at Ron in amazement at how calmly he stayed when the goblin called the amount of money he possessed. Ron grinned at Hermione and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr. Weasley, if I might ask for your key?" the goblin said.

Ron handed the goblin the little golden key. He duplicated it, raised his wand and mumbled some incomprehensible words, both keys flashed red briefly before the goblin looked at Ron and Hermione.

"I'm going to need a drop of blood from each of you for each key, please. This entitles Mrs Granger to collect money and enter the vault at any time without Mr Weasley having to be present. Even if you should lose the key, no other person can use it because of the drop of blood. Would you give me your hand please, Mrs. Granger. You'll hardly feel it."

When both were back in Diagon Alley after the procedure at Gringotts, Ron took Hermione in his arms. "You make me a very happy man, Hermione. Thank you so much for that."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. " You're crazy!"

"I know, and that's why you love me."


	26. Chapter 26 - Shower Talk

Hey all you lovely people out there! Sorry it took us so long.. again! But life is quite stressful at the moment… We all have fulltime jobs (yes, we have to work in spite of the virus) and two of us have kids. So please forgive us :-P

Here's a shorter one. Nothing special and we're not really satisfied with it, but we hope you like it anyway

Stay safe!

The Weasleygirls

**Chapter 26 - Shower talk**

Both walked through Diagon Alley, holding hands and beaming at each other, when it suddenly starts to rain heavily. It was quite cold rain and Hermione wore are summer dress. Ron did not hesitate for long and took off his jacket and put it over Hermione's head and shoulders.

"Ron, you're gonna catch a cold!"

"Nah, don't be silly! I'm a Weasley, and I'm tough. Besides, we're only a few steps away from the Floo-Netw…"

Ron couldn't speak further because Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the mouth. It was so intense that Ron staggered for a moment and had to balance himself and Hermione again. He put his arms around her waist and both stood in the middle of Diagon Alley and kissed each other in the pouring rain. Their hair began to drip and some strands of Ron's hair stuck to his forehead. Only after a few minutes did they separate and look at each other again. Totally soaked, but infinitely happy to have each other.

"What was that for?" Ron asked mischievously.

"Because you're the greatest man I've ever met." Hermione answered grinning.

"Yeah? Am I not an idiot?"

"Hmm.. Let me think…"

"Careful, woman!"

Ron tried to grab her, but Hermione ran away laughing. They ran laughing through Diagon Alley, even though it was raining. Some people stood under the canopies of the shops and watched the two in amazement. Their laughter echoed through the alleys, until Ron finally got to catch her. Hermione screeched and Ron pulled her into the nearest alley, where he pushed her against the wall and both immediately found themselves in a passionate kiss.

Both breathed fast, because of their running and their intense kiss. One could have felt the sexual tensions between the two. Hermione's tongue played with Ron's lips. She nibbled and sucked at his lower lip, while Ron opened his mouth and both tongues find themselves in a lustful game.

Ron's hands glided along Hermione's body, giving her goosebumps. They were so wet that they could have wringed out their clothes. When they broke away from each other, they laughed shyly, and then Ron took Hermione's hand. He gave her one last kiss and said: "Let's go home!"

Both went to the public fireplaces and headed home. When they stepped out of the fireplace, they immediately fell into each other's arms and kissed frantically, as if they were in a rush or had no more time left with each other. They've barely been able to keep their hands off each other lately. As they kissed, more and more clothes fell to the ground and spread all over the house up to the bathroom, where both now where. Both were completely naked and faced each other with heavy breathing and wet hair. Hermione watched Ron turn on the shower. The steam from the hot shower immediately spread throughout the bathroom. Ron climbed in and held out his hand to Hermione. He smiled affectionately at her and Hermione took Ron's hand.

She got into the shower and wasn't quite sure what she was really expecting. Nevertheless, she was happy to finally stand under a warm shower, with the man of her dreams. Ron started to put some of Hermione's shower gel in his hand and rubbed it onto her back. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the massage of Ron, who now kissed along her neck and shoulders. Hermione turned around after a while and looked into Ron's eyes.

He put some shower gel in his hands again and first rubbed it on to her arms, then her cleavage and finally he stayed with his hands on her perfectly shaped breasts.

Hermione happily closed her eyes and tossed her head back while Ron massaged her breasts and kissed her neck. He stopped shortly before their hard nipples and pushed Hermione a little under the running shower. The warm water slid down her body, which immediately took away the foam and flowed down her slender body. Ron saw the water flowing along her breasts and he felt his erection growing. He took her nipple into his mouth let his tongue slide over it, and felt the warm water wrapping around her breasts and his mouth.

It turned him on infinitely, when Hermione gasped and moaned lustfully under his touches. Ron let his hand slide along Hermione's body. First he stroked her back, then down her belly until he reached between her legs and caressed her already wet, warm area with two fingers. Hermione moaned loudly and when Ron kissed her again, Hermione wrapped her hand around his hard member. Both moaned into each other's mouth as

Hermione now wrapped her legs around Ron's hip. He pressed her against the now heated tile wall and grabbed her under her bum with his healthy arm to hold her. Hermione flung her arms around his neck, while Ron slowly entered her. The hot water flowed down their bodies and made both of them gasp even more.

Ron was amazed at how well his body has been able to recover so quickly from all that had happened lately, and he knew that it would definitely not have been like this without Hermione's help.

All the more now he cherished this intense and intimate moment with her. Both moved rhythmically with each other and Hermione had pressed her face against Ron's shoulders as she clung to his back and moaned again and again. She kissed along his neck and groaned into his ear: "Ohhhh Rooon…"

Ron felt that he couldn't last much longer. He pressed her more firmly against the wall as he slid his injured hand between her legs and played her clit with his finger. He felt the pain in his arm, but it was worth it. Hermione pressed her head against the tiles as she moaned louder and Ron pushed harder and harder.

He groaned and after two more strong movements against her, he felt Hermione's body tighten around his erection while she moaned lustfully. Ron reached his climax and released himself into her. Both moaned and closed their eyes as they experienced their orgasms intensely together.

Shortly after, Ron helped Hermione back on the ground. Their breathing slowly normalized and Hermione looked up at Ron. Both smiled at each other when Ron kissed her forehead.

"Wow.. This was incredible.."

"Yeah, it was! I love you, Hermione!"

"And I love you, Ron!"

Ron bent down to her and both kissed each other once more until they finally finished showering, getting dressed and went to bed. A while later, they were lying in bed. Ron had Hermione in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Ron gently caressed her arm and Hermione stared at the ceiling a little lost in thought. Ron noticed it and asked: "What's wrong, Mione?"

"Hm? Oh.. Nothing…"

"Doesn't sound like 'Nothing'...So… " Ro sat up and took Hermione closer into his arms. "Care to tell me what's up in your brilliant mind?"

Hermione was nervously playing around with the hem of Ron's boxer short. "It's nothing... it's... it's actually nothing special... oh, it's actually complete nonsense. We haven't even been together for half a year. Anyway, just forget it…", she stammered.

Ron gently raised Hermione's chin with his hand, looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek. "No, I won't forget it. Tell me what's bothering you. You can tell me anything, love , anything!"

"Well, when you said you wanted to have kids someday... I never thought about that. I never had a man who made me feel like you do.. but yes... it would be the most beautiful thing in the world to have children with you someday, Ron! Oh, my gosh, that sounds crazy. Ron, am I crazy thinking about this? Isn't it too soon?"

Ron looked at her in amazement and a big grin formed on his face. "You're absolutely not crazy, Hermione. Because that's exactly what I'm hoping for one day. I want to marry you someday, have a lot of little redheaded babies with you…"

Hermione giggled and slapped him playfully on his upper arm. "Ron!"

"Okay, OKAY! Two or three redheaded babies…"

Hermione giggled and both kissed again. After that, Ron looked at her again. "But seriously, Hermione, you're the most wonderful and beautiful woman in the world. And I could only imagine growing old with you, having children and marrying you... someday. It would be the greatest!"

Hermione caressed Ron's cheek and smiled affectionately at him. "You're the one who's wonderful, Ron! I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

And some time later, they fell asleep, arm in arm, completely satisfied.


	27. Chapter 27 - Dreams

**Chapter 27 – Dreams**

In the following weeks Hermione continued working at St. Mungo's and also successfully passed two intermediate exams. Ron had quit his job as an Auror at the end of October and had joined his brother George's business. Since Ron was pretty good with numbers and planning, he agreed with George that he wanted to take care of the finances in the future. George would continue to be the creative mind that developed new products, and Ron wanted to help him make his ideas as profitable as possible.

Of course, Ron also wanted to help in the store, because only sitting at his desk and dealing with numbers wasn't something he wanted to do his whole life. So it happened to be that he started at George's store on November 1st. After a brief introduction by George and his girlfriend Angelina, who also worked in the store, Ron felt as if he hadn't done anything else his whole life. It gave him pleasure to enable customers to test the products and see their smiling or astonished faces. He knew every product inside and out and found the right thing for every customer.

The fact that he, a part of the famous golden duo, now worked in the shop, was of course beneficial to sales. Some people came to see him and get an autograph. Ron still found this very strange, because he did not saw himself as a hero.

But he was also satisfied with himself, because he mostly managed to sell something from the product range of "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes" to these "Fans". But above all these things he was happy for George. After Fred's death he had to fight so hard to keep up their business. For a while it was not sure if George wanted to continue it at all, because he had fallen into a deep, black hole at first. He drank far too much and barricaded himself in his apartment above the shop. But after a few months he luckily got his act together, thanks to his family and Angelina. During this time she always stood by his side and after a few months they finally became a couple. From that moment on things started to improve again and the business boomed more than ever. George and Angelina put all their energy and time into the shop, so that they had hardly had any time for themselves for months.

Ron knew this and was infinitely happy that he could now support his brother and give him some more free time in the future.

But first they had to get over with the holiday season. The Christmas business was in full swing so that Ron, George and Angelina had a lot to do every day. They could barely keep up with refilling all the shelves and having products re-produced. That's why Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione also helped out in the shop from time to time.

George, who was usually joking a lot, was incredibly grateful for so much support and even Hermione, who was in the middle of her studies, helped him on a few days. George gave her great credit for that. More than once he told Ron with a wink that he should keep this witch and marry her right away. Ron could only grin and thought to himself: "If he only knew..."

The holiday season passed by in a flash and so the whole Weasley family, as well as Harry, Hermione and her parents, arrived at the Burrow on the evening December 24th.

Molly and Arthur had invited the Grangers, as they had gotten along so unexpectedly well last time, and to Hermione's surprise, they had happily accepted the invitation. And so it happened that they all sat at a huge table in the beautifully decorated dining room of the Weasleys and had a lively conversation. Meanwhile, Molly magically set the table and, when everything was ready, sat down to join in.

Suddenly you could hear someone hitting a glass with a knife and a few seconds later all eyes were on Harry. He could hardly suppress a grin. Ron watched his sister, who also grinned like mad and he suddenly knew what was to follow. He grinned knowingly into himself and listened to Harry's words.

"I just need to have your attention for a moment. Ginny and I have an announcement to make!" he spoke.

The eyes of everyone widened at his words. Harry let his wand slip briefly over Ginny's hand and an engagement ring in the shape of a snitch appeared.

" Ginny and I are getting married!", Harry announced proudly. Ginny raised her hand with a grin and proudly showed everyone her ring. It wasn't long before they found themselves in a tight embrace with Molly. She shed several tears of joy. "Oh, Ginny, my little girl! I'm so happy for you! And Harry, dear, you've always been like a son to me and I'm so happy you're going to be our son-in-law soon!"

Arthur also hugged and congratulated them. "Thank you, Arthur, for letting me ask for your daughter's hand. I couldn't be happier.", Harry thanked his soon to be father-in-law. Arthur was just about to answer when Molly interrupted him.

"ARTHUR! Did you know about this?", she asked indignantly.

Now Ron turned to his best friend and his sister, hugged and congratulated them and then addressed to his mother: "Even I knew, Mum! Harry is a gentleman and he asked for our permission first."

"I can't believe you guys would keep something like this from me. But alright! Let's celebrate the whole thing properly.", Molly said, shaking her head.

While the rest of the family congratulated Harry and Ginny, the plates were filled and together they enjoyed a festive meal. Everyone wanted to know more about the proposal and Ginny proudly told everyone.

Harry had taken advantage of their shared passion for Quidditch and skillfully arranged the proposal. Ginny was a professional player for the Holyhead Harpies and training together for her upcoming game was part of his plan. Since Ginny wanted to become the seeker of her team, he had promised to lend her his snitch. So he had hidden the engagement ring in and let it rise into the sky shortly afterwards. Ginny was highly concentrated and focused on the small, winged golden ball. So it didn't take long and she had caught the snitch. Beaming with joy, she landed back on the ground and stretched the snitch out to Harry. He took it in his hand, kissed it briefly and then he had already gone down on his knees before her. She had put her hands in front of her mouth when she saw the golden ball open and a beautiful ring which was designed as a snitch appeared. Harry could hardly finish his question when Ginny had already fallen around his neck and said yes.

Everyone was either moved to tears or stunned after Ginny's story.

"Man Harry, you have outdone yourself with this! Pretty clever to combine it with my sister's greatest hobby! You old romantic." George said and gave Harry a slap on the shoulder.

"Oh, yes, he did! I couldn't have asked for a better proposal, and that ring! I mean, guys! It's a snitch!?" Ginny squealed with pleasure and bent over to kiss Harry, for which they got a few whistles from George, Bill and Charlie. All the others could do was grin and be happy for the two of them.

" Harry, what does the snitch on her ring stand for?", Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, on the one hand, he represents our shared passion for Quidditch. On the other, Ginny is my personal snitch, who I have 'caught' and who is worth so much more than any points. I thought it would symbolize our love quite well." He had hardly finished his speech when Ginny fell around his neck and kissed him again.

"You guys, get a room!" George said, rolling his eyes.

All broke out into roaring laughter and finally turned back to eating and talking. Late in the evening they all went home, but wanted to meet again at the Burrow on Christmas morning.

Hermione had been quite quiet for the rest of the evening, which of course did not go unnoticed by Ron. When they returned home, they had just got ready for bed and snuggled up in their bed together. When Hermione didn't say much there either, Ron got nervous.

"Mione, are you okay? You've been really quiet today?"

"Hmm? Oh... I... Eh... I didn't want to ruin Harry and Ginny's moment. I'm so happy for them. They make such a nice couple."

"Oh, yeah, and I'm glad to know my sister is in good hands. Any other guy would have had a pretty hard time getting an OK from me.", Ron grinned.

Hermione smiled faintly and stroked Ron's belly, lost in thought.

"What's the matter? Something's bothering you. Please tell me.", Ron begged.

"It's nothing... I'm really happy for them!" she sighed.

"But?"

"Iwantthattoo…", Hermione mumbled so quietly, that Ron had problems to hear her.

"Mione, can you say that again without babbling into your non-existent beard?", Ron laughed.

"Oh it's so silly and stupid... I mean, we've only been together a little more than half a year! But I... I was just jealous of them today…but I want to be your fiancée too", Hermione sighed.

She took her pillow and put it on her face to hide the blush that was rising up her cheeks.

Ron grinned and was now sure that his plan would never fail. She wanted to marry him and his heart started jumping up and down wildly in his chest.

Carefully he took the pillow from her face, kissed her gently on the mouth and stroked her cheek.

"Oh Mione, don't be embarrassed! You don't know how happy you make me that you of all people want to marry me! The jealous idiot. And you can be sure that I want that too! But we should really take some more time, and when the time is right, I'm going to top Harry with his proposal, okay?"

"You're right, I'm just so damn much in love with you that I'd like to do everything right now! I guess I'm a little impatient."

"I love you, Hermione Granger! And I can think of one thing we could do right here and right now!" Ron said, wiggling his eyebrows.

He started kissing her passionately and so they spent the rest of the evening showing their love in a different way.

The next morning at the Burrow

In the morning of December 25th. everybody had gathered again at the Weasleys and together they enjoyed the delicious breakfast of Molly. Afterwards everybody went to the living room, where a huge Christmas tree was standing, which was magnificently decorated. Ron was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch and Hermione had sat down in front of him and snuggled up against him.

Smiling, they watched Teddy and Victoire as they joyfully unpacked their presents and immediately tested every toy. The adults also gave each other little attentions and soon the room was filled with happy faces and beaming eyes. Ron and Hermione had waited with their presents for each other until everyone was a little distracted because they didn't want to be the focus of attention as a new couple.

Hermione gave Ron an envelope and looked at him unsettled.

"Oh, God! I hope you like it, I... So... After this incredibly beautiful birthday you've given me, any gift seems so ridiculous!" Hermione babbled a little insecure.

Ron took the envelope, kissed her on the forehead and grinned. "You are my greatest gift, Mione! And since there are certainly no socks in this envelope, it can only be good."

He opened it and his eyes got big. He looked at Hermione in astonishment.

"Tickets for a game of Chudley Canons including Meet & Greet? Are you kidding? Mione... I mean. How did you get it? I, um... WOW!" Ron stammered away and couldn't quite figure out why he deserved this amazing gift. Hermione's insecurity gave way to a big grin.

"So you like it?"

"Do I like it? Mione, are you mental?! It's perfect! I love you so much!" He pulled her towards him and gave her a passionate kiss. For a moment they forgot where they were and were abruptly torn from Cloud 9 by George.

"My goodness, two more who desperately need a room! That's disgusting.", he said with a wink.

Hermione smiled embarrassed.

"Oh, shut up, George! You're just jealous!" Ron grinned.

Now all eyes were more or less on the two of them and Ron thought about giving Hermione his present at home. But he dismissed the idea and gave Hermione an envelope.

She opened it and took out two plane tickets. Hermione frowned and looked at the tickets. Her eyes grew larger and larger, as did the question marks above her head.

"Honey, what... Why are you... These are plane tickets to Paris?! For New Year's Eve?! I…" She couldn't get a clear sentence out and urgently needed to put her thoughts in order.

"I want to spend our first New Year's Eve in Paris with you! You threw all your France plans overboard for me and even risked a fight with your family, so I thought that at least this way you could get some French air again."

He glanced briefly at Hermione's father, who smiled knowingly. A few weeks earlier Ron had sent him an owl and asked for permission to marry his daughter. After Ron had explained to him long and hard that he was financially more than secure and that he loved Hermione more than anything in the world, her father had given his consent, even if he thought they were getting on a bit fast. Ron was torn from his thoughts when Hermione asked him another question.

"Oh, Ron, this is... I don't even know what to say! You keep outdoing yourself! But why are we taking the plane? You once told me you didn't trust those things." Hermione asked with happy tears in her eyes.

Ron put her hands in his and smiled. "You trusted me on the flight in the Ford Anglia! And I know that you also trust these monster machines, which is why I'll just jump over my shadow and climb into one of those things with you! But I can't promise I won't have a panic attack."

Hermione laughed at that and gave him a loving kiss.

"Kids, that sounds so exciting! ...and you're going to tell me all about those Muggle machines. It's a mystery to me how they keep themselves in the air." Arthur said overly excited.

They all burst out laughing and Ron just thought to himself that when they returned they had much more to tell than just the function of airplanes.


	28. Chapter 28 - Paris Part I

**Hey guys,**

**sorry it took us so long…again! I hope we will be a bit faster in the future! **

**We wanted to say thank you for all the kind reviews especially from AzureAlquimista and ObsessedWithRomione ! You guys motivate us to go on with our story! So thank you :-***

**Enjoy the next Chapter **

**The Weasleygirls**

**Chapter 28 - Paris Part I**

When Ron and Hermione apparated back to Shell Cottage in the middle of the night, Hermione could no longer hold back. She had been trying not to strip down Ron with her eyes the whole evening, but judging by Ginny's laughter and glances, she obviously didn't succeed at all.

Ron was simply wonderful, his attentive gift, the tender look in his eyes, the way he held her in his arms when they sat on the sofa and his aftershave... Hermione has had enough. The moment her feet hit the floor, she jumped into Ron's arms and swung her legs around his hips. Ron, totally surprised by Hermione's sudden attack, lost his balance and fell to the floor, with her in his arms. Hermione giggled and kissed Ron passionately, let her tongue slide over his lower lip until Ron allowed her to enter. Both moaned loudly as their tongues met to explore each other hungrily. Ron's hands slowly moved up Hermione's thighs, massaging them gently before resting on her hips. Hermione made whimpering sounds and covered his face with gentle kisses. Her lips moved across his jaw and her tongue slowly slid down his neck.

"Hermione... What...Merlin, Hermione... What is... just... ...got into you?" Ron asked slightly out of breath.

"Ron, I love you. So much... do you have any idea how wonderful you are?" she answered smiling. Hermione's lips now touched every free inch of Ron's skin and her fingers desperately tried to undo the buttons of his shirt. In her desperation, Hermione tore open his shirt, the buttons flying in all directions...

"Ron... I need you... please." she whispered.

As Ron looked deep into her eyes, he was suddenly spellbound. He saw not just lust, but deep love and affection.

Faster than he had ever thought possible, he freed both himself and Hermione from their clothes and kissed, caressed Hermione with his tongue in the same way she had done it only minutes before. As Ron slid his tongue over her right nipple and sucked gently, Hermione stretched her body towards him, buried her hands in his hair and pressed his face even closer.

When Ron finally entered her gently, she moaned silently and lost herself in the rhythm of their love.

That night neither of them made it back to their bedroom and after several hours of unbridled lust, they fell asleep on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

The days until their journey flew by and suddenly Ron and Hermione found themselves in travel stress. The next morning they would fly to Paris and, unlike Hermione, Ron hadn't packed anything yet, of course.

"Jesus, Ron. I told you to pack your suitcase three days ago and yesterday you assured me you had everything!" Hermione complained slightly frustrated but also a little bit amused.

"You have to learn to listen more carefully. I said I've packed all the important things…" Ron grinned mischievously.

That he was thinking about her engagement ring, Hermione couldn't know, of course, and so she just shook her head.

"I wonder what could be more important than your toothbrush and fresh underwear... Oh, wait. I know! Chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's beans in all flavors, I suppose."

Ron threw his head back and laughed out loud. Hermione was totally on the wrong track.

"After all, I need something for the appetite in between. I can't live on L'Escargots all day long." he answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I see… you've spoken to Fleur." Hermione giggled.

"Who knows?" he said mysteriously.

Hermione took a few steps towards Ron, hugged him and let her cheek rest on Ron's chest.

"Thank you so much for this wonderful gift."

"I'm glad you like it so much. I hope you'll be happy with everything. I asked Fleur for a hotel. She got me some brochures and everything, but I picked it out and I just hope-"

Hermione stopped Ron's stammering by gently placing her index finger on his lips.

" Please don't worry, Ron. It's perfect as long as we're together."

Ron heaved a sigh of relief and kissed Hermione's hair.

They stood tightly embraced in front of their suitcases for a few more minutes before Hermione slowly released herself from his arms.

"Come on, I'll help you pack. That way I can be really sure that you have everything and don't forget half of it."

"Are you talking about my underwear?"

"Among other things, yes."

"And I thought you'd rather see me without it." said Ron and raised one eyebrow.

Hermione just smiled sheepishly and Ron watched her blushing slightly. She was completely lost in thoughts and smiled to herself. Ron flung his arms around her, kissed her temple and said: "A Knut, for your thoughts."

"What? A Knut? This is all my inner soul is worth to you? Well, Mr. Weasley, you're gonna have to do pay more than that."

"Coming to think about it… I wouldn't have to pay you anything. Judging by the blush on your cheeks, it's not hard to guess that your thoughts are about a certain redheaded handsome man without underwear."

"Okay, I give up. You got me. I was thinking about Percy." she answered cheeky.

"Oh, you! Come here…"

Hermione started to laugh out loud and tried to run away from Ron, but only managed three steps before Ron caught up with her and swung Hermione over his shoulders.

"Ron, put me down!", she screamed laughing.

"Oh, no. You wanted Percy, you got him." Ron said seriously.

"What...? Ron... You... You have to know that I wasn't serious." Hermione was quite concerned now.

Ron continued to be serious, which wasn't hard for him because he didn't have to look Hermione in the face. But when he imagined Hermione's face, he almost laughed out loud.

"Just kidding, huh? I get it, why would you put up with someone like me when you could have the better, smarter version."

"Ron! Put me down now!"

Ron put Hermione down, but avoided looking her in the eye.

"Ron, please look at me."

Ron just shook his head, grabbed Hermione's hand and said something that sounded a lot like 'the Ministry of Magic' to Hermione and at that moment Ron started to apparate. Arriving there, Ron hurried Hermione through the corridors and ignored her pleading words. After a small eternity Ron stopped in front of an office, opened it with his wand and pushed Hermione in.

"Ron? What in Merlin's name… I'm not... You can't really.."

Hermione stopped while she was looking around the office. It was small and very chaotic. There was candy wrappers everywhere and a photograph on the desk. A photograph of her.

"You idiot! We're in your office. All this time, you've had me…"

Ron silenced Hermione by kissing her passionately. She broke away from Ron and looked at him questioningly.

"Ron, what was that?" she asked seriously.

"While we were packing I remembered that I had not yet cleared out my office and there should be some Muggle money in my desk. I thought it might come in handy for tomorrow."

Hermione looked at Ron with her mouth open.

"Well, and it made me think... well, I mean…", he stammered, suddenly embarrassed.

"Spit it out, Ron. We haven't got all day." Hermione demanded.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you or worry you, I thought it would be funny, and most of all, I knew I'd never have got you here if I'd told you why we were here in the first place."

"So you make up this bullshit and scare me half to death to get me into your office?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you want to bring me here?" she asked in a softer tone now.

"I... well... I thought, since it's the last chance-"

"Ron! Just say it."

"I thought we could… have sex in my office."

Hermione just looked at Ron in amazement before she shook her head and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, Ron. You're crazy. This hair-raising and idiotic plan just to get me on your desk-"

Hermione stopped and didn't talk anymore. She looked Ron in the eyes, kissed him gently and whispered softly in his ear: "But not too long, okay? We still have packing to do."

Ron nodded enthusiastically, smiled and kissed Hermione.

Hermione quickly freed Ron from his shirt as he placed her on his desk.

"Merlin, you're mad!" Hermione giggled.

"Totally mad, but I know you love me for that." he winked.

Ron was just fumbling with Hermione's blouse when the door was ripped open with full force.

"Merlin's beard, Ron!" It was Kingsley.

"Kingsley, I... I... wanted... I mean-" Ron stammered.

"We just wanted to clear out his office before we leave for France tomorrow." Hermione tried to explain herself.

Kingsley tried to suppress his laughter and said with a serious face: "Yeah, I can see that. Ron's desk is as tidy as the day he started working here."

Hermione and Ron both looked embarrassed when Kingsley suddenly cleared his throat.

"Well...um...keep cleaning up and well...at least lock the door." He was almost out of the door, when he turned around again.

"And have a nice holiday to you both!"

When the door closed again, Ron wordlessly cast some spells at the door. Meanwhile, Hermione buried her head in his shoulder.

"God, that was so humiliating. To be caught in flagrante delicto by the Minister of Magic himself. If you hadn't resigned already, you'd have been fired for sure!"

Ron looked at her confused.

"In fla... what?"

"Forget it, it's a Muggle expression. Now come here…"

When Ron and Hermione had returned to Shell Cottage from their little trip to the Ministry of Magic, they quickly packed the last things together and enjoyed their dinner before they both went to bed to be fit for their flight tomorrow.

Hermione woke up a few minutes before her alarm clock and used the time to watch Ron sleeping. His fiery red hair stood out in all directions, his mouth was slightly open and his slight snoring echoed across the room. If anyone had told Hermione just a year ago how rapidly her life would change and that she would find a man's snoring attractive and somehow appealing... She would have declared this person crazy. And now she was on her way to Paris with the love of her life to spend a few romantic days there. She sighed contentedly and gently caressed Ron's cheek. As his eyelids began to flutter, Hermione kissed his nose.

"Mmmm...mornin'", he mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning!", sleepy head!

Ron's arm, loosely wrapped around Hermione's middle, gripped her tighter and pressed her against himself. Hermione snuggled up against Ron, who gently kissed her hair.

"Five more minutes, okay?"

"Ron...as much as I'd still like to lie here with you, we gotta get ready, or the plane will start without us."

At the mention of the plane, Ron suddenly jumped up.

"Ron, are you okay? You look a little pale. Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes. I'm okay…"

"That doesn't sound very convincing. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sure. I... I'll go to the bathroom…

Without even giving Hermione the chance to answer, Ron stormed into the bathroom. Hermione watched him with a mixture of wonder and concern. When she had heard neither a sound from Ron nor running water, she became suspicious and listened at the door. She knocked and called out his name several times, but Ron didn't seem to react. When she couldn't open the door herself, she apparated directly to the bathroom and found Ron kneeling in front of the toilet as he was getting rid of the last remnants of their dinner.

"Oh, my God, Ron!"

She immediately fetched a wet washcloth and put it on his sweaty neck.

"Ron, you're sick and you should stay in bed. Let me help you up! I make you some soup right away."

"No, Hermione, I'm not sick. I... well... this is so embarrassing... I-"

"You're afraid of flying, aren't you?" she asked gently. Ron nodded in shame.

"Pretty stupid, huh? To be afraid of something you don't even know. Normally I feel so comfortable in the air…"

"Ron, it's only natural to be afraid of things you don't know." She said and caressed his sweaty hair.

"You don't think it's stupid?"

"Of course not. You should have told me about your fears before. In case you've forgotten, I'm your personal healer. Now you will brush your teeth and take a shower and afterwards I will give you a potion that will ease your fear and nausea.

How's that sound?"

"Pretty good, I'd say."

Hermione gave him a kiss on the forehead and whispered a few reassuring words before she left the bathroom.

After both of them had finished getting ready and Ron was visibly more relaxed after the potion, they apparated into a side alley of the airport. Hermione took control from there and held Ron's hand until they were safely on the plane. As the plane took off, she felt Ron's tension, turned to him and smiled at him for a moment before she kissed him deeply. She released Ron's lips from hers only minutes after they were already in the air and smiled at him.

"Thanks. This was exactly the kind of distraction I needed." said Ron relieved.

"I know." Hermione answered smiling.

During the flight, they talked about Paris and all the things they wanted to see. Ron impressed Hermione with information Fleur had told him and gently patted her knee while he was talking.

After they landed in Paris, Hermione called for a taxi to take them to their hotel.

Once there, Hermione held her breath. Ron had chosen a small guesthouse in the heart of Paris which, despite its proximity to the centre, offered a certain intimacy.

"Oh, Ron. It's perfect!"

"Only the best for you."

He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles before they went to the reception together.

Hermione took care of all the formalities and then they were finally able to go to their room.

Their expectations were not disappointed. The room was wonderful and Hermione blushed when she looked at the large, comfortable bed.

"Come on, I got something to show you…" Ron said.

"Wh-what?"

Ron pointed his finger at one of the two windows. Hermione let him guide her and when she looked out of the window, her breath stopped. Ron had booked a hotel with a view to the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, Ron!"

Ron stood behind her, put his long arms around her middle and supported his chin on her shoulder.

"So you like it? I was a little worried, because Fleur recommended another hotel, but I figured-"

Hermione turned to him, put her hands on his cheeks and let her thumbs wander over Ron's three days' growth of beard. She had only recently told him how much she enjoyed the feeling, the contrast on her skin. Ron closed his eyes and Hermione gently kissed his chin, jaw and cheeks before she devoted herself equally passionately to his lips.

"Did that answer your question?"

"No, not really. Maybe you could give me another demonstration?" he answered mischievously.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. I guess I'm just gonna have to try a little harder." she whispered.

Just as they were about to kiss again, there was a knock at the door.

Hermione sighed and opened it.

A waiter came in and brought them both a bottle of champagne. After he had opened it, Ron gave him a generous tip and turned his attention back to Hermione.

After resting for a while from the flight, they set off to explore Paris. They visited the Louvre, drank coffee, ate Eclairs in street cafés and bought gifts for their loved ones at home. In the evening, they stopped at a small, romantic restaurant and finished the day with a glass of wine on their balcony.

"I know I've probably said this 100 times today, but it really is perfect." Hermione sighed.

"And I know how we can make it even more perfect." Ron answered.

Hermione smiled at Ron, took his hand, led him back into their room and gently pushed Ron onto the bed.

"Everyone always says that Paris is the city of love, but I never understood what was actually meant by that. Until today.

Thank you for being the one to show me the true meaning."

Hermione now bent over him and climbed into his lap. She kissed him gently and tried to let all her emotions and feelings flow into this kiss. She slowly pulled Ron's shirt over his head, who was breathing heavily by now. Slowly she let her fingernails slide over Ron's upper body up to his belly. Ron closed his eyes and lay down on the bed. Hermione caressed his body while she unbuckled his belt and took off both his trousers and boxer shorts. Ron did the same to Hermione and suddenly they were both lying naked on their bed. In the deep of the night, they proved to each other why Paris has always been called the city of love.


	29. Chapter 29 - Paris Part II

When Ron woke up the next morning with a naked Hermione in his arms he couldn't be more nervous. Today was the day he had been waiting for so long and although he was pretty sure that Hermione would accept his proposal, he couldn't stop thinking about scenarios of how he would screw up this moment.

He shook his head to free himself from these thoughts and went through his plan again in his mind. Hermione slumbered peacefully beside him, unaware of the thoughts that had woken Ron so early.

After they had both got up and had breakfast in a cafe, Ron turned his plan into action.

"Hermione? I'd like to invite you to dinner again tonight."

"Why don't we skip dinner tonight and go to our room early?", she winked.

Ron suddenly turned pale and started sweating. What could he do now? With her simple comment , Hermione had blown all his plans. He started babbling and Hermione spoke up again.

"Oh, Ron. You should see your face. Don't worry, you don't have to choose between me and food. I'd love to go out with you tonight.", she laughed.

"It's not... Well, of course I would…"

"It's okay, Ron. I'm totally fine with it! Consider it payback for your Percy joke."

Ron winked at Hermione and after their breakfast they went for a long walk along the Seine before exploring the magical part of Paris.

In the late afternoon Ron, now increasingly nervous, led Hermione back to the hotel.

"Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?" Hermione asker curiously.

"It's a surprise."

"Will you give me a hint?"

"No.", Ron answered shortly.

"Are you all right, Ron? Did I say something wrong? You've been acting so strangely since we went back to our room."

Ron could have cursed himself. This night was gonna be the best night of their lives together and Ron was about to screw it all up.

" I'm sorry. Everything is fine. And let's face it... Could you ever say the wrong thing? I just want to surprise you. Trust me."

"Of course I trust you. I was just asking so I'd know what to wear...

Ron clasped his forehead. "Merlin, I'm so stupid. Wait a minutes, I have something for you."

Ron turned quickly, ran into her bedroom and came back to her just as quickly. He held a package out to her.

"Ron... I don't understand." Hermione said slightly confused.

"I hope you like it and you'll wear it tonight.", Ron smiled.

Hermione looked at Ron sceptically and took the package. When she opened it, she saw a classic black gown.

"Oh, Ron. You didn't have to do that."

"You like it?"

"You know I do." Hermione walked towards Ron and their lips met again in a kiss. Just as Ron was about to deepen the kiss, Hermione took a step back. "Stop, stop. If we keep this up, we can forget our dinner!"

"You're right. Shall we take advantage of the two bathrooms and change?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

After a while Ron came out of one of the bathrooms. He was wearing a black Muggle suit, a white shirt with black tie and matching dragon skin shoes, which had been a Christmas present from George.

While waiting for Hermione, his right hand wandered into his pocket and clasped the velvet-covered box in which the ring was hidden. It almost didn't notice that Hermione stepped carefully out of the second bathroom. Ron lifted his head and he literally held his breath.

"Merlin!"

"Is there something wrong, do I look…", Hermione started to babble.

"You are so beautiful." Ron interrupted her and as he walked towards her, Hermione took a deep breath. Ron placed his right hand on Hermione's hip while his left slid gently across the fabric and finally disappeared into her hair.

"Hermione, do you know how fucking sexy you are?"

Hermione shook her head slightly, but smiled. She ran her hands across Ron's chest.

"Language Ronald… But same goes for you. You look outrageously good in your suit."

Ron's previous nervousness melted at her words and a new kind of self-confidence filled his body. He was suddenly aware that in a few hours Hermione would no longer be his girlfriend but his fiancée.

He took Hermione by the hand and they both walked through the cold Parisian December night.

Arriving at the restaurant, Hermione could hardly contain her excitement.

"Oh, Ron. How... I mean... how did you know?"

"Oh, when you were talking to Fleur two months ago, I overheard you talking about how excited you were about this restaurant and that you will probably never have the pleasure of eating here. You gave up France for me and I wanted to show you that although you chose me, it doesn't mean you have to give up your dreams." Ron explained and smiled gently at her.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and tried hard to suppress them. "This was a wonderful and thoughtful idea. But Ron, choosing you does not mean that I've given up on my dreams. On the contrary, with you, I'm living my dream."

"Hermione…"

Before Ron could talk any further, the waiter led Ron and Hermione to their table and reminded him of his first date with Hermione in the pizzeria. They were also constantly interrupted by a waiter at that time.

This time, however, things went completely different to Ron's delight. They ate comfortably, drank wine and talked about their plans for the next days. When it was time for dessert, Ron called the waiter over.

"Can't wait to get to the part for your sweet tooth, huh?", Hermione asked amused.

Ron just smiled and when the waiter came to her table, he stunned Hermione as he asked the waiter in perfect French for the bill and if they could have the dessert for takeaway.

Hermione just looked at Ron speechlessly. She couldn't believe what Ron had planned and how well he had prepared himself for this trip.

A short time later, the waiter brought them the bill and their desserts.

"I thought it would be nicer to end the year in private rather than with strangers in a crowded restaurant. Besides, I hear Muggles have this crazy custom of kissing someone at 12:00. Someone who is in the same room. And to be honest, the old woman across the table has been staring at me the whole time…", Ron explained.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm the only one who kisses you and that's not just for today. But I gotta have to admit that this woman got damn good taste. You look tasty in that suit." Hermione said mischievously. She bit her lower lip and suppressed a groan. She suddenly got up, took Ron's hand and pulled him out of the restaurant.

"Hermione, are you all right? Why were you in such a hurry-"

Hermione didn't give him a chance. She apparated immediately. When Ron and Hermione landed in, their room, Hermione could hardly believe her eyes.

The whole room was flooded with candles and roses, the bed covered with rose petals and the door to the balcony was open.

"Oh, my God! Ron, that's beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

He walked towards her, put his hand on her hip, pulled her close and kissed her passionately before he took her hand and led her to the balcony. A chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses were on the table. The tears that Hermione still tried to suppress in the restaurant now rolled down her reddened cheeks.

"I love you so much, Ronald Weasley."

Ron beamed at her, kissed her gently, poured them each a glass of champagne and sat down in the rocking chair next to the table. He made Hermione understand that she should follow him and so she sat on his lap and snuggled up against him. With a wave of his wand Ron accioed a few blankets and wrapped himself and Hermione in them. Afterwards both ate their dessert.

"This creme brulee tastes divine. It was a great idea of you to start the new year this way." Hermione said.

Ron looked at his watch. One minute till midnight. With a quick movement of his wand the champagne cork came off and their glasses filled. Ron handed a glass to Hermione, who straightened up a bit to look Ron in the eyes.

"Hermione, now that the year is coming to an end, I would like to thank you for the wonderful months we have been able to spend together. Not everything we have experienced together has been easy, but it has only brought us closer together and shown me that there is only you for me."

At that moment it was banging all over Paris and the sky was lit up with endless colours.

Hermione's eyes were moist for the second time that evening. She leaned over and kissed him.

" Happy New Year, Hermione."

" Happy New Year, you incredible man. I hope that many more years will follow. Just one day without you would not be worth living.", she answered.

That was Ron's cue. He somehow managed to move Hermione gently from the rocking chair so that she stood before him. Ron took a deep breath and looked at a very confused looking Hermione. "Well, she doesn't know what's coming.", he thought.

Ron now knelt before Hermione and took her right hand while she put her left on over her mouth.

"Hermione, the moment you came into my life has made me into a different and better person. Before I knew you, I felt this inexplicable emptiness, this deep sadness and the feeling of not being complete. All that changed when I looked into your eyes for the first time, touched your face for the first time, kissed you for the first time and we made love for the first time. The trust you give me, your faith in me, the love we feel for each other has shown me that my existence in this world is not in vain. I am good for one thing, to love you and make you happy. And if you let me, that's exactly what I would do for the rest of our lives. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione fell to the floor sobbing, put her hands around Ron's neck while repeating a single word over and over again: "Yes!"

Hermione began to kiss Ron uncontrollably. Her tears mingled with Ron's. He took the ring from the box and put it on her finger. Hermione gasped with joy and excitement.

"I love you so much. I can't imagine anything more wonderful than spending my life with you.", Hermione sobbed.

Ron helped Hermione up, who was immediately busy putting wet kisses all over Ron's face again.

For a moment, both looked up at the sky to watch the lights as Hermione took a deep breath.

A huge firework heart suddenly appeared in the sky, bearing her initials before it exploded and turned into two doves carrying a banner with the words "I love you."

"My God, Ron. This is so, so wonderful."

She looked at him and she pressed her body against his. "You make me so incredibly happy. I can't wait to be your wife."

Ron kissed Hermione gently, sliding his hands across her back until they stopped under her bottom. He lifted her up gently while Hermione immediately swung her legs around his hips. Their kisses became more and more intense and Ron finally made his way to the bedroom to celebrate their engagement properly.


	30. Chapter 30 - Announcement

**Chapter 30 - Announcement**

When Ron opened his eyes in the late morning of January 1st, he couldn't help but smile all over his face. He turned his head to the left and couldn't believe that such a beautiful and smart witch wanted to marry him. Hermione opened her eyes and beamed at Ron as much as he beamed at her.

"Good morning, my future Mrs. Weasley. How have you been sleeping?", Ron asked softly. "Wonderful, Mr. Weasley!", she smiled.

"What would you like to do today? I mean, after we've had breakfast."

Hermione tilted her head slightly to one side, licked her lips lasciviously and started to smile. Ron felt his ears warm up.

"My little Miss Insatiable... I was actually referring to activities outside this bed."

Hermione got up slowly and went to the bathroom, hip wiggling. There she stopped in the doorway, turned around and only moved her index finger to tell Ron to follow her. Ron let himself fall back into bed laughing." Merlin, you're gonna be the death of me, woman! How am I supposed to resist?!"

"You don't have to! Even almost husbands have a duty to fulfill the wishes of their future wives.", Hermione answered.

"You're pretty sexy when you tell me what to do. You know that, do you?" "Then what are you waiting for? Get over here!"

She didn't need to ask him a second time, he was already standing by her side to kiss her. He took her in his arms and went with her into the shower cabin. Carefully he put Hermione on her feet, reached behind her and started the shower. As the water was still cold at first, she squeaked into his mouth and clawed her fingers into Ron's buttocks. He moaned and Hermione started to grin.

Ron pushed Hermione out of the water so that she stood with her back against the shower wall. Tenderly he kissed her shoulder first, then her cleavage until he reached her breast. He circled Hermione's right nipple with the tip of his tongue, making her groan. Then he kissed his way to her left breast and repeated the lustful play with his tongue. She literally began to purr. "Kiss me Ron, please... Come here!"

When their lips met, Hermione lifted her right leg up and put it against Ron's hip. Ron immediately understood what she wanted and with his big hands gently grabbed her bum so she could wrap her legs around his hips.

Hermione felt Ron's erection and could no longer hold on to herself. "Ron... I love you!"

"I love you too... I want you."

"I want... you too... now!", Hermione groaned.

Ron pulled his hips back and teased Hermione's clitoris with the tip of his hard member before slowly entering her.

Both moaned when they felt this feeling of fitting together perfectly. Hermione grabbed Ron's hair with her left hand while she scratched across his back with the fingernails of her right hand.

As Ron slipped in and out of Hermione very slowly at first, only to slide into her again slowly and lustfully, the rhythm and moaning became more and more intense and powerful until both came to orgasm at the same time a short time later. With glances of love and a smile that spread over both faces, Ron and Hermione finished showering and dressed to go to a nice café for breakfast. After breakfast they both enjoyed a cup of tea.

"What else would you like to do today, besides drive me out of my mind?", Ron winked.

Hermione smiled at him and licked her lips seductively. Ron's eyes grew bigger and Hermione started to laugh. "Calm down, honey! I can still pull myself together.

I'd love to go up the Eiffel Tower with you and enjoy the view. However, I think that despite our ability to cast a warming spell, we will have to put on hats, otherwise it might seem strange to others."

" That sounds wonderful. Shall we go?"

When they were finally standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, Ron could hardly believe how high it was and all around were stalls with food and drink.

" Look Mione, here we could have eaten breakfast."

"I know, but sitting in a cafe is more fun, especially when the weather is great. But we can eat at the restaurant on the second floor later. It's called "le Jules Verne" or we can have a champagne in the top of the Eiffel Tower at 276 m above sea level. Let's get the tickets and I can tell you more as we go upstairs.", Hermione chattered.

On the way up she noticed Ron counting the steps. "Ron, you don't need to count the steps. There are 367 steps to the first floor and 378 more to the second floor. That's 745 steps total. And then you can only reach the third floor by taking the elevator. The spiral staircase was dismantled in 1983. We are then at 276 m height when we reach the top. And when the weather is good you should be able to see the landscape around the tower up to 42 miles.", she explained.

Ron had stopped on the first platform, grabbed Hermione on the hips, turned her around and pulled her to him to interrupt her ranting. Hermione gasped in shock as she was pulled into Ron's arms.

"Well, I have the feeling that my beautiful and clever witch is fully in her element, isn't she?", Ron smiled. Hermione buried her head in Ron's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…"

"No need to say sorry,Mione. The fact that you know so much keeps me fascinated. But when I look at you... you're always distracting me because you're so beautiful. I can't get all the information into of my head."

Hermione looked at Ron with shiny eyes and kissed him tenderly on his mouth. She took him by the hand and the two of them climbed higher and higher. They visited the restaurant and the Macaron Bar. That was the perfect thing for Ron. They had macarons in all colors and flavors, like chocolate, coffee, strawberry, lemon and so many more.

When Hermione couldn't get him out of the shop, she gave in and Ron was happy about the macarons in all flavours he had in his bag. Good thing he didn't have to fear that he would come across earwax-flavored beans like Bertie Botts beans. Finally they took the elevator to the top for the remaining steps. The view was breathtaking and the sun that started to set bathed Paris in a romantic light. Everywhere the street lamps slowly turned on and also the champagne bar was bathed in a shallow light.

Ron stood behind Hermione and had his hands folded on her stomach. Hermione let her hands slide under his and sighed.

"Do I feel concern in that sigh?", Ron asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"What is it?", Ron asked a little nervous.

"I was just thinking...if we tell our families about you proposing, how do you think they'll react? Well, I'm sure about your family, but unfortunately, not mine."

"Don't worry, your parents will be equally happy."

"Ron how do you know that? You know that my father... is special."

"You trust me, right?"

Hermione nodded and turned around in Ron's arms so she could look at him. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek gently.

"You know that we are very old-fashioned in our world and that my parents would hex me if I left the Weasley family in a bad what do you think your future husband with the ginger hair did before he asked you to marry him?", he smiled.

Hermione's eyes went wide and started to fill with tears.

" You... have…?"

Ron smiled at Hermione and nodded before kissing her on the tip of the nose.

" You actually talked to my father and asked for his permission? You are unbelievable. I don't even know what to say... except 'thank you'.", she said.

"Then kiss me.", Ron whispered.

After they had separated from each other, they ended the day in the restaurant with delicious food, wine and great conversations.

Ron and Hermione had decided to send an owl to the Burrow so that Molly would know that it was important that everyone would be present at the next family reunion.

On their last morning in Paris they both couldn't eat much as they were so nervous about announcing their engagement. At the airport and on the plane itself Ron and Hermione had became very quiet. But they held hands and smiled at each other reassuringly. When they'd left the airport building in London, they found a quiet side street to apparate.

"Mione, would you like to go to Shell Cottage first or the Burrow right away?", Ron wanted to know.

"Let's put our things away first, please, and then we can use the Floo-Network to the Burrow."

Ron took Hermione's hand and with a 'pop' they disappeared and a short time later they were standing in front of their shell covered house.

"It's good to be home.", Hermione said, as she took a deep breath and enjoyed the rough, salty sea air flowing through her lungs.

"I know what you mean."

Ron opened the door for Hermione to go into the house. While she was unpacking the suitcases, Ron went into the kitchen to make some tea.

As they sat opposite each other at the kitchen table, Pigwidgeon landed at the window-sill. Ron opened the window and the owl hopped in. "Hey, Pig, let me see what you got there."

Ron unwrapped the parchment from the claw of the bird and sat by Hermione's side, so they could both read the parchment.

Dear Ron, dear Hermione.

I hope you're home already. Charlie is able to come at short notice and I think it would be nice if you could come a little earlier.

Best wishes.

Mum

Ron and Hermione beamed at each other. They drank their tea, changed their clothes and ten minutes later stepped into the fireplace to went to the Burrow.

Ron arrived at the Burrow first and when he saw Charlie he couldn't hold on to himself any longer and pulled him into a tight embrace. When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and watched that scene, it warmed her heart. Suddenly she heard a squeak from her right side and as she turned into the direction the sound came from, Ginny threw her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Hermione, you're finally back. Tell us what it was like. What did you do? Well, during the day, I don't want to know about the rest!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are impossible. Harry, tell your future wife to stop prying. Maybe she'll listen to you.", Molly begged Harry.

"Sorry, Molly, I'm not taking any chances of being jinxed!", Harry answered.

"You learn fast, Harry.", Arthur chortled.

"This isn't helping Arthur.", Molly said sternly.

The two men looked at each other, they both knew what the other was thinking. Hermione needed to laugh. At last, she was back with the best, most chaotic, loving family in the world. Her Weasleys. Charlie walked up to Hermione and gave her a hug that seemed to have lasted a bit too long for Ron. He cleared his throat.

"What's the matter, Ronniekins? Jealous that I'm taking your witch away from you?", Charlie laughed.

Hermione noticed herself blushing.

"I just wanted to ask Hermione to give me her cloak.", Ron muttered.

Hermione gave Ron her cloak and then went into the kitchen with Charlie. When everyone was sitting quietly together at the big table after a meal with which Molly had outdone herself again, Hermione took Ron's hand and looked at him expectantly. His ears became hot and red when he asked for attention.

"Hermione and I, we'd like to tell you something. I asked Hermione the one question on New Year's Eve in the City of Love and she said yes. Hermione wants to marry me!", he announced proudly.

While Ron had spoken, Hermione had snuggled up against him and he kissed the of her head. Molly and Ginny jumped out of their chairs at this news and came running towards Hermione to pull her into hugs accompanied by tears. Ron received congratulations and plenty of pats on the shoulder from his father and brothers. Harry took Ron in a brotherly embrace.

"Good job, mate!"

"Thank you, my future brother-in-law.", Ron smiled.

Molly and Ginny were out of control. After all, they had to plan two weddings or maybe a double wedding? The men retired to the living room and drank butterbeer and fire whisky to celebrate. Ron was satisfied and happy as he had never been before in his life. He had a beautiful witch at his side who wanted to marry him, a varied job, a family who was happy again and a beautiful house by the sea.

So the weeks passed in a steady rhythm.

During the week Ron went to Diagon Alley number 93 in the mornings to develop new joke articles with George at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, to send out orders or to check the income and exceptions.

Depending on Hermione's shift, she either studied at home in the morning and then went to work until evening or she went to work in the morning and then studied until late at night.

Ron had found Hermione sleeping over her books more than once a week and then carried her to bed under protest. Ron could only smile about it, he loved her and was so proud, but he was also glad when it was all over and they had more time for each other again.

The only time when Hermione stopped studying for two hours was for the Sunday meeting at the Burrow.

When the time finally came, Hermione passed the practical as well as the oral and written exams with distinction and was officially "Healer Granger"!

She gladly accepted the job at St. Mungo-Hospital, which she had been promised before.

After the festive ceremony for the students everyone met at the Burrow to celebrate Hermione. At first everything had been fine, but when Molly and Ginny started to kidnap Hermione to talk about the wedding preparations again, Harry joined Ron's side.

"Hermione doesn't look happy sitting between Ginny and your mom."

"Yeah, I know. They're down to just one subject.", Ron rolled his eyes.

"You don't say!", Harry laughed. "I'm trying to calm them down too, but if looks could kill, I'd have dropped dead 10 times by now. I don't even know why Ginny behaves like that, normally she isn't that kind of woman, but I suppose you already know that.", he sighed.

"She wanted to marry you since the first day, she laid her eyes on you, so maybe that's why.",Ron laughed. "It's late anyway. I'll take Hermione home now. Finally, I'll have her all to myself again."

Ron said goodbye to Harry and the others and headed for the ladies' trio. When Hermione noticed him, her eyes began to glow.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm going to take my fiancée home with me.", he said.

Ginny and Molly began to protest, but Hermione and Ron assured them that the subject of marriage would be discussed again next time.

When they arrived at Shell Cottage, Hermione looked at Ron. "Thank you, lifesaver."

"No problem. You know, Harry's had enough of this whole thing, too. He was supposed to choose between 3 shades of white the other day at the tablecloths, but he couldn't really tell the difference."

"Would you make us some tea, please?"

Ron nodded, went into the kitchen and thought 'It might be better not to bring up that subject again today'.

Then he suddenly heard the front door close quietly. Ron went to the dressing room, but Hermione's coat was missing. So he put on his coat, went into the kitchen to get the tea and stepped outside to see Hermione standing at the sea. For a moment, very dark memories came back. He remembered standing there screaming into the wind when he thought he had lost Hermione forever. Ron shook off his thoughts, stood beside Hermione and handed her the tea.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Hermione looked at Ron with tears in her eyes.

"You know I love you and your family more than anything, right?"

Ron just nodded. He knew it was better not to say anything now.

"But the planning and the invitations for the wedding, etc. are too much for me. I don't want it like this. I still want to marry you... But not like this... I'm sorry." Hermione turned away from Ron and walked back towards the house.

"Mione, wait... Who says I want to do it the way my Mom wants?

You and me, we haven't had a chance to talk about our wedding properly. Your Healer's Exam was more important. We can take a Portkey in the morning, go anywhere, and we'll get married alone."

Meanwhile, Hermione had sat down on the bench in the garden.

"You do realize you risk getting beheaded first and jinxed later, right?", Hermione smiled.

"I don't care. What matters is that you're happy. So tell me how you want to marry me."

"Actually I only want to have my family around me, that means my parents, your parents and siblings with their partners. No Aunt Muriel or any third degree relatives that I have never seen and probably never will see again.

Molly made a guest list for Harry and Ginny, which was guaranteed to include 150 guests! I don't even know if I want to marry at the Burrow. I don't want to upset your parents. But what about our own home? How about getting married barefoot on the beach? And then we can decide whether to have a party on the beach or in our garden.

What was also a subject was a double wedding. But I rejected that immediately. One of the reasons is that Ginny is like your mother. She loves it loud and crowded. Well, I'm not. Besides, I would like Ginny to be my maid of honor…"

When Hermione stopped talking, Ron looked at her and smiled.

"You're right on all counts, Hermione. And you know what? We need to sit down with my parents and Ginny and Harry and talk it over.

I'm fine with just the immediate family and I think the idea of a beach wedding here at Shell Cottage is perfect. But what my mum won't let out of her hand is to provide the food!"

"I'm more than okay with that. I love your mother's cooking."

Ron raised his eyebrow and looked at Hermione. She had to start laughing.

"And you, of course, much, much more, Ronald Billius Weasley."

Afterwards, the two sat cuddled up together on the bench for a long time, looking at the sea again or kissing each other full of love.


	31. Chapter 31 - Wedding Day

Hey folks,

sooooo sorry for not posting in a while but just one of us is translating the whole story. And the last weeks were quite stressful So here are two new chapters! Take it as an apology ^^

the Weasleygirls

**Chapter 31 - Wedding Day**

Ron and Hermione had given further thought to their wedding over the week and had decided to take a little more time. They didn't want to be rushed by anything or anyone and so they set the 1st of June 2003 as the date. They felt this was a nice idea, because they knew that the 5 year anniversary of the Hogwarts battle would be shortly before and everyone would be happy about a more beautiful experience. They also wanted Harry and Ginny to be able to celebrate their big day without everyone having another wedding in mind.

The following Sunday they used the Floo-Network to enter the Weasleys' weekly family reunion. After everyone had enjoyed the fantastic food, it wasn't long before Ginny and Molly were back to just one topic. They were about to take Hermione back to the orchard when Ron intervened.

"Wait! Before you annoy Mione the whole afternoon with your plans, we wanted to talk to you two and Harry! Can you do that for us?"

"If you two are now going to tell me that you got married in a cloak-and-dagger operation then Merlin have mercy on you, Ronald Weasley!", said Molly nervously.

"MOM! Do you all seriously think that Mione and I are risking a family feud?! We'd just like to talk to you about our wedding, if that's possible."

"Good, good! Then come, we'll sit in the garden and talk. It's too nice weather to stay inside!" Molly suggested calmly.

A short time later Molly, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together in the garden and Hermione quickly began to speak.

"I know, Molly and Ginny, you both had specific ideas about our weddings. But I gotta be honest with you... I just can't handle all this. I really wanna marry Ron, but I, or rather, we just have very different ideas. We don't want a double wedding. Ginny and Harry, I want you to have your day to yourselves and I want you to be my maid of honor, Ginny!"

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Hermione, really?", Ginny asked visibly moved.

"Of course! You've become one of my best friends, next to Ron and Harry, and I would be overjoyed if you would be my maid of honor! It would mean the world to me.", Hermione smiled.

Ginny squealed with enthusiasm and took Hermione firmly in her arms.

"I'd love to be your maid of honor. I have to keep an eye on my brother to make sure he treats you properly. And you know you're supposed to be my maid of honor, too, right?"

"Oh, Ginny, I really want to be! I love you so much."

The two of them hugged each other one last time while Molly suppressed a sob.

"Who my best man will be should be clear!", Harry and Ron announced at the same time.

The two men looked at each other, had to laugh and pat each other on the back.

"Okay, then it's settled. And what did you have in mind regarding location, guests and date?", Molly asked.

"Hermione and I had thought about breathing new life into our house and therefore wanted to get married at Shell Cottage on the beach. We want to have a small wedding, that means a maximum of 20 guests and we would like to celebrate afterwards in our garden. We want to keep it simple, but we would be very happy if you could conjure up something nice to eat, Mom... No one can hold a candle to your food!", Ron explained.

"Oh, you two. I didn't expect that, but your idea sounds wonderful and if that's what you want, we will of course respect that. And about dinner, there's no question. Of course I'll take care of it!", Molly answered.

"Thanks, Molly! This means a lot to us.", Hermione thanked her.

"Of course, my dear! I want to see you both happy."

"Your idea is really nice and I think it is also good that we are getting married separately. It'll save you too, Molly, a lot of stress! Have you two set a date yet?", Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Ron took her hand in his.

"We've decided to take a little more time. You know, next year, the Battle of Hogwarts... Five years ago... And... well, we know that's a sad day for everyone.", Ron explained. Hermione noticed that Ron was struggling with tears and took the word.

"We want you to have a reason to be happy again after the sad days and therefore we decided to get married on the first of June."

Molly stood up and gave her son and future daughter-in-law a big hug. "I love you both so much! And we are all looking forward to next year."

…

A few weeks later, on August 3rd, the time had finally come. Harry and Ginny would say yes to each other on that day. While Harry had had to endure a lot of stress over the last few weeks, mainly caused by Molly and Ginny, Hermione and Ron had enjoyed their newfound free time. Both were now working regular hours and were able to spend a lot of time together. They did a lot, continued to furnish their house, enjoyed lazy evenings on the couch and above all they made love a lot. They had been together for more than a year now and the bond between them became closer and closer. Both Hermione and Ron would never have thought it was possible to find someone who could love so unconditionally. But today they knew that Ginny and Harry should be the centre of attention and they were very much looking forward to their wedding.

Hermione went early to the Burrow to help Ginny put on her dress, make-up and hairstyle. She stepped out of the fireplace and had to hold on to the settee that stood in front of it, because she felt a bit dizzy. Molly, who had just come out of the kitchen, walked towards her.

"Hermione, dear, are you all right?", she asked worried. She lovingly rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got dizzy for a second. I haven't eaten anything today, so I probably didn't feel well, because of using the Floo-Network." She smiled at Molly and tapped the dust off her clothes.

"You haven't eaten yet? Hermione, this is going to be a long, exciting day and you can't go through it on an empty stomach! You go up to Ginny's room and I'll fix you some breakfast. Go on, hush, hush", Molly demanded.

Hermione giggled softly at Molly's caring manner, but then made her way to Ginny's room. She knocked on her door, entered the room and Ginny immediately gave her a tight hug.

"Oh God, Hermione! Thank Merlin you're here! I'm so excited! I think I'm gonna wet me knickers later! How am I gonna get through all this without having a heart attack? And what if Harry accidentally sees me before the wedding? That's bad luck, isn't it?!", Ginny talked nineteen to the dozen.

" GINNY! Stop, take a deep breath! Yes.. That's it, breathe in and breathe out. Listen, you won't pee your pants or die of a heart attack. You're going to marry a wonderful man and you're going to spend one of the most beautiful days together! Everything's gonna be perfect, and you won't see Harry before the ceremony. He has apparated with George and Neville to Ron into our house and the four of them will change outfits there. They won't be back until just before the wedding starts, so there is no risk that he might see you. Okay?", Hermione tried to calm her sister in law down.

Ginny took a deep breath and seemed to be okay.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, of course you're right! It's just that I'm so excited. How many times do you get married in your life? And as young as we are!"

Hermione smiled and took Ginny's hands.

"I totally understand you, I'll probably be a nervous wreck myself next year! But I promise you at the end of the day you will be the happiest woman in the world and it doesn't matter if you get married at 20 or 40. What matters is that you love each other."

"We do! Thanks, Hermione. I'd be lost without you."

At that moment, Molly walked into the room with toast, scrambled eggs and bacon and left this on Ginny's desk.

"Now, my dear, you have some breakfast and then you can help Ginny.", Molly smiled.

"Thanks, Molly. You really didn't have to."

Hermione was really hungry and sat down at the table. She took the fork and was just about to start eating when the smell of the eggs mixed with the smell of the bacon got into her nose. From then on, her appetite had given way to extreme nausea. She dropped her fork on the plate and pressed out only an "Excuse me". She ran to the toilet, knelt in front of the toilet and threw up. Her eyes began to water and sweat was on her forehead.

"Damn Hermione! You can't come in here with a stomach flu today. You can't spoil Ginny's big day. The whole Weasley Family will hate you," she thought to herself. She felt her stomach relax and only a sinking feeling remained. She flushed and stood up to freshen up. And there it was again, that brief dizziness. Hermione clung to the washstand and closed her eyes. After a few seconds the dizziness was over. She shook her head, washed her face and brushed her teeth. "Thank God I've got my guest toothbrush here, otherwise I'd have to put my hand in front of my mouth all day long," it went through her head. She dried her face and when she opened the door, two worried faces looked at her.

"Hermione, dear! Are you all right? Are you not feeling well?", Molly asked a little concerned.

"I think and hope not! I just felt sick, but I'm better now! Let's go make Ginny more beautiful than she is already.", Hermione answered.

"You can still rest if you're not feeling well! Or you can take a potion for nausea. All I care about is that you're able to walk to the altar with me later.", Ginny suggested.

"Ginny, I'm fine. It's probably just a little upset stomach. Come on, let's fix your hair and make-up, then put on your beautiful dress and marry the man of your life."

With these words she pulled Ginny back into her room and the women spent the whole morning preparing the bride. They had a lot of fun and soon Hermione's nausea was forgotten. In the meantime Molly let Luna take over her part, because she still had a lot to do in the kitchen, where she was supported by Fleur. The men present at the Burrow prepared the marquee and the room where the wedding ceremony was to take place and Fleur dressed Victoire as a flower girl.

When everything was ready and Ginny, in her gorgeous dress, was getting more and more nervous, Molly sent a Patronus to Ron to let him know that the wedding could start now. While Ginny, Luna and Hermione waited in Ginny's room for their "cue", Molly and Arthur showed the rest of the guests their seats. Shortly afterwards Harry, Ron, George and Neville were already apparating in the marquee. George and Neville quickly took their places in the wedding room and Ron checked once more whether he had the rings of Harry and Ginny. He hugged Harry, whispered a few reassuring words and then walked down the aisle. Hermione had also joined then and hugged her best friend.

"It's gonna be wonderful, Harry! Ginny looks beautiful, you'll see."

She stroked his upper arm and then went to her place at the altar. There she saw Ron, who looked very sexy in his suit. She would never get over how good suits looked on him. He smiled at her broadly and she beamed back. Her heart was beating wildly and she imagined how she would stand at the altar with him in a few months. She couldn't wait to be a Weasley.


	32. Chapter 32 - Get something clarified

**Chapter 32 – Get something clarified**

Kingsley entered the tent, he would take Harry and Ginny's wedding vows today.

When he had entered the altar and greeted everyone, suddenly a soft music sounded. All the conversations that the numerous guests had had until then fell silent. Harry walked through the tent and joined Kingsley at the altar.

He turned around, an uncertain smile appeared on his face and he directed his gaze, as did the guests, towards the entrance to the tent.

There was curiosity, excitement, joy and love in Harry's eyes, but also a slight apprehension that Ginny might have changed her mind after all.

First Victoire entered the tent. You could hear the sounds of rapture from everywhere. She was wearing a mini version of Ginny's wedding dress, only that she also wore a rosé ribbon around her little hips and a wreath of pink flowers on her head.

Proudly she toddled along the aisle with her basket in her hands and looked up to the wedding guests with a beaming face, whether everyone was watching as she spread the rose petals along the way.

When the entrance to the tent opened a second time, there was Arthur with his beautiful daughter, his chest proudly swollen. From some rows one heard many "Ahs" and "Ohs" and Molly was the first who had to dry her eyes.

Ginny was terribly nervous and she clung tightly to her father's arm. Arthur smiled at her reassuringly, put his hand on hers, and they both slowly walked towards the altar.

Now Harry's eyes shone. The tension of the last hours and days seemed to have been released from him. When Arthur and Ginny reached Harry, he placed his daughter's hand in the hand of his future son-in-law.

"Take good care of her! You don't want to let Ginny's brothers take care of you.", Arthur winked.

Harry swallowed audibly loud and tried to smile. Arthur gave Harry a friendly slap on the back. "Calm down, Harry. I was just kidding! We know you love her."

Harry and Ginny both turned to Kingsley and they showed him that they were ready.

"We are here today to celebrate one of the most beautiful days of Ginny and Harry. Although many will think that you are still too young, it must also be remembered that you did not have a normal youth and have experienced a lot and even survived a war.

And even though we cannot see them today, we know that Lily, James, Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Snape and many others who we lost in both wars are with us in our hearts and minds today and will still be a part of this wedding.

But let us now come to the vows. Harry, you wanted to start!", Kingsley began to speak.

Harry and Ginny turned to look at each other. He took her hands in his and began to speak.

"Ginny… At first you were just my best friend's little sister, but as time went on, you became more and more to me. When you kissed me back then after our Quidditch game, I knew that you were the woman I wanted to spend my life with and I never wanted to leave you again. Though I must admit, I was also afraid of how your brothers would take it."

Soft giggles broke the silence.

" But because I loved you so much, and I love you more and more every day, I had to leave you to protect you. Making that decision was worse for me than the thought of dying in the battle.

With today's day I promise to never leave you again, to make you laugh when you are sad, to take care of you when you're sick, always try to be a good husband to you and a good father to our future children and always try to protect you.

I love you!"

Many of the female guests and also Hagrid had to dry their eyes. Now it was Ginny's turn to speak.

"When I first saw you at Kings Cross, I knew you'd be the one I wanted to marry. However, I didn't know then that you would put yourself in danger every year and that we had to get through a lot. But that's what made us who we are today. Partners who will always love each other over all adversities and have blind trust in each other.

I love you!"

Both still looked deep into each other's eyes and held hands as Kingsley spoke again.

"And now I ask you, Harry James Potter. Do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your eternally linked witch? To love, honor, cherish and protect her? So just answer, "Yes, I do.""

"Yes! I do!", Harry answered grinning.

"And now I ask you, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Do you take Harry James Potter to be your eternally linked wizard?

To love, honor, cherish and protect him, answer, "Yes, I do.""

"Yes, I do!", Ginny answered with tears in her eyes.

Kingsley pulled out his wand and, speaking softly, tapped on the joined hands of Harry and Ginny. A red/gold ribbon came out of the tip of his wand and wrapped around the couple's hands, slowly creeping up the left arm of both Harry and Ginny, and disappearing into the chest around the heart of both. A comforting warmth flooded through them. Kingsley now gave Ron a sign that it was time for the rings. Ron stepped out from the side of the altar and stood in front of Harry and Ginny so that they could put the rings on each other's hand.

"Since both of you have answered my question with "Yes" and have put on the rings as a sign of love, I hereby declare you man and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride.", Kingsley said.

Both looked at each other, closed their eyes and gently kissed each other. They seemed to be afraid of destroying something, so gentle and full of love was the kiss. A few tears of happiness were streaming down the cheeks of both of them. When they parted, Kingsley smiled at them.

"My dear guests, it is my honour to present Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

The guests applauded and some cried with joy.

But before the newlyweds could accept everyone's congratulations, they first had to sign a parchment with Ron and Hermione as best man and maid of honor, so that everything was correct.

Then Molly could no longer held back and pulled her daughter and son-in-law into a firm embrace. Next it was Arthur's turn, then the brothers with their wives and girlfriends.

McGonagall and Hagrid both approached Ginny and Harry with moist eyes to congratulate them.

They were followed by many more friends like Neville, Seamus, Oliver and almost all the rest of the Gryffindor students of that time. When they had received all the well-wishers, Harry and Ginny said a short goodbye so that they could go outside and have their photos taken. Meanwhile, everything in the tent was being rebuilt for the buffet, which Ron was very happy about. But as it would probably take some time, he started looking for Hermione, who had disappeared a while ago.

"Mum, have you seen Hermione?", Ron asked his mother.

"No, Ronnie, I'm sorry. Is she getting worse again?"

"Why worse? Was there something going on I should know about?"

"Hermione came out of the fireplace a bit dizzy this morning. But when I asked her, she said that she was fine and that it was probably because of the excitement and the missed breakfast. I then made her breakfast and she was very happy about it, but before she could take the first bite, she ran to the toilet to throw up.", Molly explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?", Ron wanted to know, worry and fear in his voice.

"Ron, Hermione's a trained healer. She'll know what's going on."

"You're probably right, but I'm gonna go find her anyway.", he said. Ron stepped out of the tent and walked towards the Burrow. There Hermione sat on the porch with a cup of tea in her hand. He sat down beside her on the bench and put his arm around her shoulder. Hermione snuggled up against him.

" Do you know how much I love you?", she whispered.

"Well, I can only return the question... ...but I hope I know it, and I hope I show you every day how much I love you too!"

"You do…"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?", Ron asked her, slightly worried.

"You talked to your Mom…", Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, I was looking for you and she told me what happened when I asked. But she also told me that you, as a healer, know what's going on and what you're doing."

"Your mother is a smart witch, so please believe her and believe me. Okay? I made myself a potion because I would like to eat and enjoy my day. I feel much better now.", she smiled at him.

When Ron's stomach heard the key word "food," it started growling loudly. Both had to laugh, got up and went back to the tent where it already smelled wonderfully of food.

Until late into the night they celebrated, danced, drank, ate and laughed.

Since the Butterbeer and the Firewhisky had flowed in torrents, everyone, except the bridal couple, decided to spend the night at the Burrow.

When Ron lay in bed with Hermine in his old room, he had to sigh.

"What's wrong, darling?", Hermione asked.

"It's kind of weird... Except for Fred, all the Weasley men are back at the Burrow, lying in their nurseries...and my baby sister is now married and stays with his groom, who happens to be my best friend…"

"Did the fire whiskey make you sentimental?", Hermione asked affectionately.

"I'm afraid so... Forgive me."

"No need to apologize! There's nothing wrong. Come here!If there's something bothering you from the past, you can tell me if you want to. I'm here for you…"

Ron snuggled into Hermione's arm and she started stroking his back up and down when she noticed that he started sobbing softly.

"You know what, Mione? You're so beautiful and so perfect, and me? I'm lanky and pale and covered in freckles and scars. Look at my arms. I'd like to tell you where the scars come from, if I may?", he said.

"Oh, Ron, of course!"

"You know, Voldemort and Harry could see into each other's minds. For example, even in his sleep, Harry had seen my dad being attacked by Nagini, the serpent of the Dark Lord, in the Brain room of the Department of Mysteries. Had it not been for Harry, my dad would not have survived.

Some time later, Voldemort put a false dream into Harry's head. ...in which Sirius, Harry's godfather, was tortured and killed.

Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and I then flew from Hogwarts with Thestrals to the Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius. We had no idea it was a trap. We were attacked by Death Eaters and I was eventually struck by a spell that totally freaked me out. I conjured one of the brains from the Brain room out of a pool and it attacked me with its long tentacles and sucked itself into my skin. Luckily it were only my arms, otherwise I would probably be sitting in the closed ward of St. Mungo's now.

Sirius, Remus, Kingsley and others from the Order came to help us. But Sirius was killed in the battle by Bellatrix Lestrange. It was horrible and Harry struggled a lot with the loss of his Godfather… ", Ron told the story.

When Hermione was sure that Ron wouldn't talk about that night again today, she took the word.

"Thank you for always telling me something. I hope that it might help me understand some of the emotions you're having. You know, "beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

And when I look at you and see you, there's so much more. Love and lust and passion for life, despite your past. I admire you for that."

"That's what you made me, Hermione. You're the reason I'm still alive and I look forward to calling you my wife soon.", he told her.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, more than you know."

"Let's try to get some sleep. The sun will be up soon." Hermione had just finished speaking when she heard the first faint snoring from Ron. She had to smile and could now also fall asleep with him in her arms.

…

Even Molly had slept late that morning, by her standards. But when she had everything ready at 10 o'clock, she woke up the house with her voice amplified with a sonorus charm.

"Good morning to everyone. Breakfast is ready. As an alternative to scrambled eggs and bacon, I have a potion for everyone against headaches and other side effects of partying last night."

Hermione and Ron flinched when they heard Molly's voice booming.

"Mom's gonna kill me one day… ", Ron grumbled.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?", Hermione smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful. Better, after I told you about my experience."

"That's good. Let's go see how the others are feeling."

When Ron and Hermione came downstairs, they thought they were the first, since it was still so quiet. But when they entered the kitchen, everyone was sitting at the table with a hangover, and there were already some empty vials on the kitchen table. Ron grabbed two vials and wanted to give Hermione one, but she declined. "I didn't drink any alcohol last night.", she whispered to Ron.

10 minutes later, when the potion had helped everyone, the Burrow had come back to life and everyone was talking loudly about the wedding.

But Molly did not wait long with tasks for everyone to clean up. In spite of the magic of all, it still took a good three hours until nothing more of the party the night before was visible.

The bridal couple excused themselves with a flimsy excuse through Harry's Patronus. Everyone just looked at each other and laughed. Nobody really expected them to show up anyway.

Only Ron sat on the sofa and pulled a face. Hermione went over to Ron and stood in front of him. He buried his head in Hermione's belly and put his arms around her hips. Hermione ran her hands through his hair. She loved to do that.

"Hey, you miss her that much?", she asked.

"Wouldn't say miss… it's just weird. They are usually always here when we are here.", he sighed.

"They'll be back here soon. Let them have their honeymoon. Think of us next time.

Would you like to spend our honeymoon with Harry and Ginny here at the Burrow?", Hermione giggled.

Ron pulled Hermione into his lap and kissed her. "I'm supposed to be the only one who gets to see you naked, aren't I?", he whispered, grinning.

Hermione's cheeks reddened, but she smiled and whispered: "What about an early 'Honeymoon-Training'?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Right now?"

"Yes!", Hermione said with a glint in her eyes.

"Mum, do you still need our help? We'd like to go back to Shell Cottage.", Ron asked his mother.

"No, thanks, you two. You've been a great help. I'll see you next weekend, right?", Molly answered .

Ron and Hermione were grinning. "Of course! See you next week then!"

Arriving at Shell Cottage, Hermione went to her bookshelf, where there was also a record player to turn on soft music. She stopped at the shelf and began to move her hips to the beat of the music. She had goose bumps all over her body when she noticed Ron's body heat behind her. He gently put his hands on her hips, pulled her towards him and moved slowly with her to the rhythm of the music. Tenderly he put her hair over her left shoulder so he could caress the right side of her neck.

Hermione turned in Ron's arms and pressed her lower body against Ron's, causing him to groan as he kissed her neck. Ron grabbed Hermione's bum with both hands to walk backwards with her to the sofa. When Hermione noticed that Ron's calves touched the settee, she separated from him and pushed him slightly to make him fall backwards onto it.

Ron kept looking Hermione in the eyes as she slowly removed her blouse button by button. Only for the moment he took his shirt off, they broke eye contact. Slowly, Hermione unzipped her skirt and let it slide off her hips. Dressed only in panties and bra, she slowly crawled up from the end of the sofa to Ron and, as if by chance, left her right knee between his legs to put light pressure on his best piece. He seemed to like it, because Hermione could feel the answer by a throb at her knee. Ron took Hermione's face in both hands and pulled her up towards him so he could finally kiss her. First carefully and then more and more passionately. Hermione bit Ron lightly on the lower lip and then licked over it. After a short and wild play of tongues, Hermione kissed slowly along Ron's neck to the middle of his chest and paused.

"I love your freckles.", she whispered and kept kissing him down to his belly button while her hands opened his pants. Ron lifted his pelvis so that Hermione could free him from his trousers more easily. As Hermione slowly kissed back over his belly and up towards his chest, Ron opened her bra and slowly pulled it off. Hermione sat down on Ron's belly and he started to caress her breasts with both hands and lightly twirled her nipples. Hermione began to moan as she put her head back into the neck.

Ron grabbed Hermione around her waist to turn with her so that she lay underneath him. He kissed her from her mouth to her ear, then on to her collarbone, up to her left breast, sucking on it, kissing it and nibbling lightly with his teeth, then repeating the same with her right breast. Hermione clawed into Ron's back and lifted her pelvis so that she bumped against his erection still trapped in his boxers. Slowly Ron kissed Hermione further south until he came to her knickers, which he slowly pulled out with his teeth. Free of the last piece of cloth he gently pressed her legs apart to tease and suck on her clit with his tongue. Hermione got wilder and wilder under him and Ron knew that he would help her to her first orgasm right away. His tongue licked wilder and wilder and pushed into her until Hermione reared up loudly and the grip in his hair loosened. With a satisfied grin he kissed himself slowly back up until he reached her lips.

Hermione now fingered Ron's boxer shorts and quickly freed himself from them, only to immediately place himself between her legs again.

"I want to feel you, Ron.", Hermione moaned.

"I love you, Mione."

With these words he slowly entered her, making them both moan.

Hermione embraced Ron's bottom with her legs so that he couldn't pull himself out of her completely and slide back into her as usual. She wanted to feel him, she loved it when he filled her like that. Ron used the small space (that Hermione had given him) to move, at first slowly and tenderly until a look into her eyes told him that she wanted it faster and harder now.

Ron sat up, grabbed Hermione's legs to release them from his bottom and put her legs on both his shoulders. Ron pumped faster and harder into Hermione until she screamed his name and he poured himself into her just two thrusts later, moaning her name.

Breathing fast Ron let himself fall on the sofa next to Hermione and both looked at each other in love. Ron conjured up a blanket and a short time later both fell asleep happily.

The next morning Ron was awakened by Hermione running from the settee towards the bathroom. Ron got up quickly and put on his boxer shorts, took Hermione's knickers and his shirt and followed Hermione towards the bathroom.

"Love, what's wrong? I'm coming in whether you like it or not!"

Ron was terrified because he had never seen Hermione so fragile. She knelt in front of the toilet and threw up. Pale as death and with hair still disheveled from the night she looked at him. Ron helped her up and put her on the toilet seat. He took a cold washcloth and carefully washed Hermione's face, put on her knickers and his shirt and then knelt down before her to look into her tear-filled eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Mione? Should I be worried?"

"I feel sick quite often in the last couple of days and I would like to go to St. Mungo's with you,right after I showered. I think I have "something" to clarify there."


	33. Chapter 33 - Together

_Hey folks,_

_sooooooo sorry again! You know life can be very stressful with work and family and stuff…. So here are two new chapters :-D And thanks to everyone who sticks with our story and for all the kind reviews 3_

**Chapter 33: Together**

Ron looked at Hermione rather questioningly and could not quite follow her words.

"You need some clarification? What do you mean? Are you sick?"

"No, no, no, no. Let me take a shower first, okay?"

"Of course, darling. Can I get you anything else? Something to drink? I can run you a bath if you want me to!", Ron offered.

Hermione smiled and stroked his cheek. "You're too good to be true, you know that? But no, I don't need anything but a shower for a while. Go get ready so we can get going, okay?"

"Okay, but if anything happens…"

" I'll let you know right away, okay?" She smiled at him and gave Ron a kiss. Ron then left the bathroom and got himself ready. A few minutes later, Hermione also came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and changed. She took her pearl handbag and looked in the mirror again. She stared briefly at her belly but was interrupted by Ron.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Uh, yeah... Yeah, I'm done."

"Are you okay?" Ron asked a little concerned.

Hermione nervously put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes... Well, yes, I mean... I'm fine. Are you ready to go?"

Ron looked at her with a frown and then kissed her.

"Don't worry, Mione. Everything's gonna be fine. Maybe you just caught a virus or something."

"Uh, yeah. A virus. You might be right…" She cleared her throat and repositioned her bag over her shoulder. Ron took her hand and smiled at her.

"Do we want to apparate or use the fireplace?

" I'd rather use the fireplace... Apparating makes me sick lately."

Ron nodded and went with her into the living room to the fireplace, where green flames appeared immediately. He let go of her hand and handed her a small bowl with grey powder. Hermione dipped her hand in it and took a small handful of it.

Ron gave her a sweet kiss and Hermione smiled at him briefly. She could hardly concentrate as she was only thinking about one and the same thing. Still, it was time for her to concentrate fully on her goal, because travelling with Floo Powder with different thoughts on ones mind was dangerous. So Hermione took another deep breath, stood in the fireplace and said "St. Mungo" clearly, and immediately the green flames surrounded her and whirled her around briefly until she was standing on solid ground again. Hermione blinked, sighed in relief and left the fireplace. Only seconds later, Ron was already standing behind her. He put one arm around her waist and kissed her on the temple.

"Let's go.." he said.

Hermione nodded and swallowed. They went to the registration desk and came to a halt in front of an older lady sitting behind a high counter. She looked at them both and smiled.

"Oh, Ms Granger... good to see you. You're not feeling well?" she asked.

"Hello, Rosie... Um, I need to see Healer Johnson. Is he on duty, by any chance? I have something urgent to take care of." Hermione explained.

"Of course. Floor 4, corridor 6. He's on duty in the pre-natal unit today." Rosie smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Rosie!"

Hermione took Ron's hand and they walked away.

"All the best, Ms Granger!" Rosie called after them.

Hermione turned around again and smiled at the older lady. Then she walked to the stairs with Ron holding her hand and walked up to the fourth floor with him. She saw the enchanted signs that kept changing their letters on it and displaying new station names.

"Merlin...How are you supposed to know where to go? There are new namens nearly every minute!" Ron wondered.

"These are for the healers... The signs next to them are for patients and visitors. We have to go to neonatology."

Ron looked at the signs and read the words "Neonatology". Hermione, however, was already pulling him behind her and knew exactly where she had to go. Both of them now went to the ward and before Hermione could look for Healer Johnson, a man hurriedly approached her, almost running into both of them.

"Oh I'm sorry, I... Oh Ms Granger... ...Mr. Weasley... ...are you all right? You look very pale, Ms. Granger." It was Healer Johnson.

Hermione suddenly put her hand over her mouth and ran towards the toilet.

"Do you know what's wrong with Miss Granger?" Johnson asked Ron.

"She has probably been feeling this way for a few days now. I have the feeling that it is getting worse and worse instead of better."

"Is that why you two are here?"

"Yes, she came to see you!" Ron nodded.

"I see…"

Hermione came back from the toilet after a few minutes and held her stomach. She was pale and looked exhausted. She took two steps and suddenly collapsed. Ron immediately ran to her and took her in his arms. "Hermione!"

Healer Johnson reacted immediately, laid her down on a stretcher and called several colleagues to help. They took Hermione with them and Ron heard the healers talking about "Gynaecology Department... suspicion of pregnancy". His heart was racing with excitement and fear. He ran after the healers who brought Hermione to the ward for examination. Healer Johnson then turned to Ron outside the treatment room.

"Mr. Weasley, you'll have to sit here and wait. I'll let you know as soon as we know anything."

Before Ron could answer, Healer Johnson went into the treatment room and closed the door. Ron stood there petrified, just staring at the door for a while. After almost an hour Ron sat down on a chair because his feet hurt. He tapped his foot nervously on the floor and rubbed his hands. Then he put his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and Ron jumped up immediately.

"Mr. Weasley, come in here, please." Healer Johnson smiled.

"Hermione... How is she? Is she OK?" Ron was worried.

"She is doing wonderfully."

Ron wondered at the healer's good mood and followed him into the room. There Hermione was half sitting, half lying on the hospital bed. She still looked pale and meanwhile she was crying. Ron looked at her in shock and wondered how the healer could still smile. He went straight to Hermione and took her in his arms.

"Hey... shhh... calm down, Mione."

"I, uh... I just... can't…" Hermione sobbed.

Ron looked at Healer Johnson worried, but he still smiled reassuringly.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. Ms. Granger has something to tell you…" He said, left the room and then closed the door. Ron's heart leapt wildly in his chest. He squeezed Hermione against him again and caressed her back tenderly.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you okay or is it something bad?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head and tears kept pouring from her eyes. Ron now wiped his thumb gently under her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Mione... Please tell me what's going on. I'm really scared now. I was so worried about you."

Hermione took a deep breath and wiped her tears away with a handkerchief. She nervously played with the hem of her shirt for a few seconds before taking another deep breath to speak." Remember when... When I was so focused on my exams?"

"Yes, of course. You were always falling asleep over your books…" Ron smiled at her and caressed her hand.

"I kept forgetting everything…"

"Yeah, but…"

"Ron, please, let me finish…" she sobbed and Ron nodded. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"I also forgot important things. Oh God, I'm so stupid! How could I forget something so important…?!"

"But what... what do you mean?" Ron wondered.

"I forgot to take the contraceptive potion back then" Hermione said quietly.

"Oh... But that's why you feel so bad now... Because you forgot this potion?"

Now Hermione had to smile. She thought it was rather sweet when he was so clueless.

"Oh, Ron... You're so cute sometimes."

Ron frowned. "Hermione, please help me... I'm really confused and I'm already getting a headache!"

Hermione leaned over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Please, Ron... Please promise me you won't freak out, okay?"

"Of course not! Why would I…"

Suddenly it was as if he understood. He suddenly jumped off the bed and threw his hands up in amazement.

"Ron? You okay?"

Ron let his hands sink slowly and got a huge grin on his face.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Are you trying to tell me... ...that you... Merlin's beard!" He stammered.

Hermione was shedding tears again. "Yes... Ron, I'm pregnant! Oh God…" she started sobbing again and put her face into her hands. Ron started to laugh and ran back to Hermione's bed. He immediately took her in his arms and kissed her head.

"Oh, Merlin... It's crazy! Hermione... We're going to be parents!"

Hermione sobbed even more and could not look at Ron. Ron, however, was so happy that he would have loved to jump up and down in the room. But he noticed how much Hermione was affected by this realisation and sat down next to her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and slowly lifted her face with his hand to make her look at him. Her whole face was wet from tears.

"Hey... Mione, Darling... This is great, isn't it?"

"No... I mean yes, but... In a way, yes... But, oh God... Ron, what if we don't make it through this? What if I get fired or you get fired... Or we just fight…" Hermione was about to freak out again.

"Hermione!" Ron tried to stop her ramblings.

"Or all that baby stuff... All that money... The stress…" Hermione panicked now.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione fell silent and looked at Ron now. He started grinning again and held her face in his hands. He gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Sweetie, the baby's not coming today or tomorrow or next week... That will take some time and until then everything will be planned and bought as good as possible. Don't worry about the financial things. We'll figure it out, trust me, okay?" He calmed her down.

Hermione looked into his blue eyes and saw his complete sincerity and love. She wiped her face and then nodded.

"That's my girl and now please smile for me!" Ron grinned at her and now Hermione had to smile too. Ron gave her a kiss and then looked at her again.

"God... ...Hermione... You don't know how happy this makes me. I love you so much and I'm gonna... No, I love you both! And I'll never let you down. I promise you that!" He now caressed Hermione's still flat stomach and smiled at her. Hermione saw his eyes shining and stroked his cheek.

"Thanks, Ron. I love you, too."

Both gave each other another kiss and after a while healer Johnson came in again.

"Ms. Granger, have you calmed down?" He asked her.

"Yes... I'm sorry that I…"

"Oh, it's all right. Don't worry about it. But I wanted to give you some more potions against the nausea and tell you when your little baby should come into this world…" Johnson explained.

"Wow, you know that already?" Ron wondered.

"But of course…" Healer Johnson grinned at the two of them and then gave Hermione a little notebook in which all the data was written down exactly. It was a kind of "Maternity Notebook" like the Muggles had, in which all the data was entered in detail.

"Let me now congratulate you both! Your baby will probably be born next March. So you are three months pregnant, Ms Granger. You have plenty of time to prepare for that little future wizard or witch. Don't panic and take it easy. Relax and let yourself be pampered." Johnson winked at Hermione.

" You see, Mione, everything's gonna be fine!" Ron said.

"Here are the vials with the nausea potion. Take one every morning after getting up. This should help at least temporarily and if anything happens, please let us know."

"And what about... what about work?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You stay at home until you have recovered well. Avoid stress and rest." Johnson told her.

Hermione nodded and Ron took the vials, which he put into Hermione's bag.

"Now go home and enjoy the day. Maybe you want to tell your family members about it. At some point your belly will grow... Ms. Granger, good luck to you and see you soon!"

"Thank you, Healer Johnson. Thank you very much."

Healer Johnson shook hands with both of them and then disappeared outside. Some time later Ron and Hermione were also on their way to the fireplaces. They went home and when they were in their living room, Ron immediately wanted Hermione to lie down on the couch. He covered her with a blanket and brought her warm tea and some biscuits. Hermione watched Ron as he brought her the tray on which he had placed the biscuits and tea and saw his joy and pure love. She had tears in her eyes and still couldn't believe that in a few months there would be three of them and that she would have a child with the love of her life.


	34. Chapter 34 - New life

**Chapter**** 34 – ****New**** life**

But she was also terribly frightened by the thought that the two had only been together for a little over a year and that the baby would be born before their wedding. Lost in thought, Hermione dipped a biscuit in her tea and took a bite of it. Ron noticed her absence and immediately started to worry again.

"Mione, what's wrong? What's bothering you? Is it because of the baby?"

He looked at her a little sad and stroked her belly. Hermione put her teacup aside and laid her hands on Ron's.

"I'm scared, Ron! I've only just started working and I... We're so young! What are our parents gonna say? We've only been together a little over a year and now I'm pregnant! What if they reject us and we're left all alone... I have no experience at all with children and I will surely be a terrible mother... " She started crying and looked at her lap in shame. Ron put one arm around her shoulder, pulled her towards him and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Mione, everything will be fine! Our parents might be surprised, but I am 100% sure they will burst with pride! And you know my mum... She idolizes children and she sees it as her life goal to take care of her offspring. Why do you think we are such a big family! And yes we are young and together for just a short time, but so what? When it comes to us, everything seems to be done in a rush, we will master that too! The important thing is that we love each other and that we are there for the baby! And you will certainly not become a terrible mother! You will be the best mum that anyone can wish for!"

Ron wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled encouragingly at her.

"You're right. But what if I make mistakes? What if I don't see what the baby needs or wants? I want the baby to be safe with us... And how are we going to afford all this if I don't work right now?"

"Love, we will certainly make mistakes, but that's part of it! The baby will still love us and especially you! We grow with our mistakes and in case of need we have our parents who will help us for sure! And please do not worry about the financial aspect. I have... We have enough in the bank! Did you forget that, Mione? Thanks to Harry's and my fight against Voldemort we have received so much money that we can live on it! And even today, some ministries from other countries are still sending us money... I think this is more than unnecessary, but it makes our lives easier! So don't worry about it, we'll make it as nice as possible for the child here, all right?"

Hermione sighed, nodded and leaned her head on Ron's shoulder." You always manage to get me out of my hole, Ronald Weasley! I love you so much!"

She gave him a tender kiss and stroked his hair.

"And I love you or rather you both! You are the best thing that could have happened to me in my life, Hermione!"

So they sat cuddled up on the couch for a while and looked devoutly at the crackling open fire. Suddenly, another thought flashed through Hermione's mind and she broke the silence.

"Ron?"

"Hmm...?"

"Would you be angry if I, in addition to the healers at St. Mungo's, visited a Muggle doctor? One who specialises in women and pregnancy?"

Ron sat up and looked at her in slight surprise.

"No, why should I be angry? But don't you trust healers?"

"Of course I do, but I... Well, I... Muggle doctors have special equipment that allows them to see the baby. So we could get some kind of picture of our baby and hear its heart beating. That would reassure me, Ron! And in a few weeks... She might be able to tell us the sex, if you want to know!?" Hermione explained.

Ron suddenly looked as if he had run into the wall between track 9 and 10 after 11 o'clock.

"A photo of our baby? Before it is born? What are we waiting for, let's go to some Muggle doctor!" Ron said, completely jumped up and pulled Hermione's arm, who then burst out laughing.

"Ron! Wait! We can't just turn up at a gynaecologist's office like this, you need an appointment with the Muggles! With luck I'll get one for tomorrow, otherwise we'll have to be patient a little longer. And besides, I have to explain the equipment to you beforehand, not that we will attract too much attention there."

"Oh, well... I see. Then make an appointment with this phone - thingy you have installed here. You can do that, right? And afterwards you can tell me about any device you want! Should I make you something to eat in the meantime? Or do you want something else to drink?" He asked her.

Hermione's heart swelled with love. Ron was so caring and concerned that she thought she must be dreaming. She had no idea why fate was treating her so well, but she was overjoyed. Tears rose to her eyes with emotion, which she wiped away snivelling.

"Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm just wondering why I deserve you. My goodness, so that's the pregnancy hormones everyone's always talking about! I feel like I've lived through a thousand different emotions in the last few hours." Hermione laughed and sobbed at the same time. She smiled and gave Ron a kiss.

"So I know what I can expect in the next months. It will be fun!" Ron grinned.

Hermione laughed and playfully slapped him on the upper arm. "Hey, don't get cheeky! But you're probably right. I apologize already if I'm being obnoxious. And to get back to your questions... No, I don't need anything else to eat or drink right now, and yes, I'll make the appointment over the phone. I'll just do a quick search on the internet for a good doctor. Be right back!"

Hermione got up from the sofa and went upstairs to the small office where her laptop was. She loved the magical world, but a bit of Muggle technology made many things easier for her. She sat down at her desk, unfolded her laptop and soon began searching the internet for telephone numbers of gynaecologists. She thought about calling her mum's doctor, but quickly dismissed the idea, as she didn't want her parents to find out about her pregnancy through the doctor. She finally found a good Doctor in Muggle - London and was actually given an appointment for the next morning. After that, she searched the internet for a few sites that showed pictures and functions of all the equipment used in prenatal care.

"Ron? Can you come up here?" she called him rather loud.

She heard Ron rumbling up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Is everything okay?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"Ron! You don't have to keep asking me if I'm okay... If I'm not okay, I'll tell you! Come sit down with me, I'll show you what you can expect tomorrow."

"Did you get an appointment for tomorrow? Oh man, that's fantastic!"

He sat down next to her as quickly as he could and looked expectantly at the laptop.

Hermione clicked the mouse a few times and showed him a picture of an ultrasound scan.

"Do you see that screen there? And that little thing the doctor placed on the woman's stomach? It's called an ultrasound machine. With it, the doctor can look inside my uterus and see how big the baby is, whether everything is ok and in a few weeks' time, whether it will be a boy or a girl." Hermione explained.

Ron stared incredulously at the laptop screen.

"Bloody hell!? This is pure madness! And with that thing he'll be sliding around on your stomach tomorrow too?"

Hermione nodded smiling. "Exactly and in the end we are allowed to take home a picture of the baby. When I'm a little further along... Well, I think around 30 weeks, then another device will be used. It's called a CTG... It's a cardiac tone monitor. With this the doctors can see if the heartbeat is regular, if there are premature contractions and so on."

" Wow... But that means that tomorrow we won't be able to hear the little heart?"

"No, but it is beating and we will be able to see it on the ultrasound screen. And tomorrow we will determine the current week and the date of birth more precisely. I am curious if Healer Johnson is right about March."

"I hope so, after all there is a chance for the best birthday present ever for me!" Ron grinned.

"Oh my God, Ron! I never thought of that! That would be absolutely crazy and absolutely beautiful!"

She hugged him, gave him a kiss and grinned at him broadly.

"Let's wait and see tomorrow and hope that we get a chance to give you a nice birthday present!"

"Ok and that's all I can expect tomorrow?"

"Yes, nothing more happens at the first examination. I will then only get a booklet again in which everything will be entered in detail and which I must always keep with me. At the other check-ups I might have to have one or two more examinations, but we will see when the time comes, ok?"

"Yes, I think I can make it through the appointment tomorrow! I'm so happy, Hermione, this is all really exciting!"

"I'm glad that I'm here with you and... and that we're really gonna have a baby together." she smiled and kissed him softly.

...

The next morning they left for Muggle - London. They decided not to apparate, as it was too risky in Hermione's condition. Instead, they took Hermione's car, which she had recently bought, and drove to the doctor's office. When they entered the waiting room and Hermione first checked in, Ron felt slightly out of place. While everything at St. Mungo's was kept very simple and neutral, it was obvious that this was a women's practice. In the waiting room hung various pictures of stages of pregnancy, as well as several pictures of newborns with small acknowledgements. There were toys for small children lying around and some very pregnant women, as well as non-pregnant women of all ages, sat in the chairs and waited. Ron noticed that the few men accompanying their pregnant women looked as helpless as he did, which immediately calmed him down. He was completely ripped out of his thoughts when he felt Hermione's hand in his.

"A bit much for you, isn't it? I know that Mungo's is very different…" Hermione whispered.

"Oh yes... But it's okay! For you I would even sit in a waiting room that Looks like a vagina!" Ron joked.

"RONALD! Shut up!" Hermione hissed

He grinned at her crookedly and both sat down. He took her hand in his lap while she leaned her head on his shoulder. Silently they looked around the waiting room as Hermione asked Ron a question that came to her mind as she looked at the heavily pregnant women.

"Ron? Will you still love me when I look like a whale one day and can't even tie up my laces alone?"

"What kind of question is that!? Of course, you'll always look hot and you've already forgotten that you can do things that the others in this room can't... theoretically you don't need me to tie your shoes, which doesn't stop me from doing it anyway!"

Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and grinned contentedly. After a while Hermione was called up and together with Ron she entered the treatment room. She told the doctor about her morning sickness, that her period had been missing for 3 months, and also that she had forgotten to use contraception during the exam stress. After that, a pregnancy test was first carried out via urine, which showed a positive result. Ron and Hermione beamed at each other, as this confirmed Healer Johnson's examination.

"Now Miss Granger, since the pregnancy test was positive, let's see how far along you really are. Please take a seat on the couch and put your shirt up." The doctor, who's Name was Barnick, told her.

Hermione did as she was told and lay down on the stretcher. Ron was allowed to sit on a chair at the head end where he nervously stroked Hermione's hair. Just a few moments later, the doctor spread a gel on Hermione's stomach and started the ultrasound. At first Ron couldn't see a thing on the screen and wondered how anyone could ever make out a living being. But only a few moments later the doctor pointed to the screen.

"Ah, here we have the little wonder! You see? There's the head, there the arms and legs... And I see the little heart is beating beautifully!"

Ron stared at the monitor and saw this tiny little baby and a white dot flickering very quickly. He couldn't believe that her baby was growing in Hermione's tummy and his eyes filled with tears. He felt Hermione's eyes rest on him as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Mione... This is our baby! We did this!" He said with a shaky voice.

He bent down to her, kissed her on her forehead and wiped his sleeve over his eyes. Hermione also struggled to hold back her tears and nodded smiling.

"So as far as I can tell, your baby is all right and the organs look very good, currently. Your baby is now about 5cm tall and... and weighs 14 grams. Let me do a quick calculation... You are now in the 12th week of pregnancy. I think the date of birth will most likely be in the first week of March. Congratulations, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley! You can get dressed again and the nurse will quickly get the maternity certificate ready in time. We will see you again between the 19th and 22nd week. If anything is the matter, don't be afraid to come along. Otherwise all the best until then!"

The doctor handed Hermione a cloth to clean up and then disappeared into the next room where the next patient was already waiting. Hermione had just wiped her stomach and pulled down her T-shirt when Ron took her firmly in his arms and lifted her off the stretcher. She squealed in surprise, but immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hermione, you make me the happiest person in the world. I don't know where to put my emotions! Did you see that little heart beating? Oh Merlin's beard, I love the Muggle technique!"

He kissed Hermione passionately and set her down carefully on the floor. Then he got down on his knees and leaned his head against her belly.

"WE are so looking forward to meet you! We already love you more than anything!" Ron whispered. He kissed her belly, stood up again and took Hermine in his arms. She sobbed with happiness and buried her face between his neck and shoulder.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you more! Come on, we better go!" Ron said.

At reception, Hermione got her maternity certificate and an ultrasound scan and after making a second appointment, they set off home.

In the car Ron stared at the picture the whole time and couldn't get that grin off his face.

" When we get home, we'll frame it, okay? I want to look at it as much as possible!"

Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes, nodded in agreement and, with a heart full of love, drove back to Shell Cottage.


End file.
